Ode to the Mighty
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga The fallacy on Heat's claim on his strength. PAIRING: Heat x Sera. WARNING: SEMIAU, LANGUAGE COMPLETE!
1. Chicken or Egg Situation

**Ode to the Mighty **

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**A/N: This is dedicated to my special and super cute friend Blaquediamond Princess. I'm sooo happy that you're giving SMT:DDS a chance even if you've never played this. **

**This wasn't as funny as I had originally planned it to be…but I did my best with this idea. So, I hope that you won't be too disappointed. **

**Besides, this is to show you how clean my fics can be! Soft and cleeeaaannn! **

**Well, all that aside, I wanted to say thank you for being a wonderful writer and an even more wonderful friend!! Kudos to you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO ATLUS USA.**

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, ANGST, WAFF**

**NOTE: **

**Sera is a member of Embryon.**

**There is no Cyber Shaman/no Purgatory**

**No ATMA monsters although there are the ATMA mark**

**Chapter 1: Chicken or Egg Situation**

Sera sighed as she peered into Heat's eyes. They were burning with such a fierce intensity that she feared she would melt if she continued to be within its trajectory for much longer. But she knew that she couldn't really look away…

Not really.

There was just something elusive in his eyes that always managed to catch and hold her attention. And whatever it was, it was there again, working its dark magic on her.

They had had the same conversation; again. She sighed. Conversation? It wasn't even a conversation. A conversation involved the interchanging of words, concepts or ideas from one person to another with one person being a receiver of a message from the other person, and thus respond to that message.

But that wasn't the case with her and Heat.

It had just been him who did all the talking. She sweat-dropped. It wasn't even a lot of words. Not really.

He had just proclaimed to her his strength. He had even dared her to dare him to prove it to her. She sighed once more. She had humored him before in these sorts of "dares" and was even amused with it at one point or another…

But that phase of immaturity in her life had passed…

Ever since they had been little, Heat had always claimed to her that he would be the strongest man that she would ever come to know of; the strongest man that she would ever get to meet. The strongest man whom she would get to admire…and perhaps…shower with affection.

She remembered snorting at that last sentence.

He had claimed that last one when they were in their early teens.

It wasn't a secret that he had harbored strong romantic feelings for her although he had never admitted this to her openly. She didn't mind it and so said nothing of it either. She, herself, was quite fond of him…

That was why she had decided to give him a chance…

She wanted him to prove his love for her; not to demonstrate his strength. She smiled though; he had done both. She was glad even then because he never ceased to amaze her. He would always be true to his word. When they were younger, he would always show her the truthfulness of his claims.

He claimed that he was strong. That was why he did all of those things…Just for her.

That memory brought a smile to her face…

*Flashback*

_She looked on helplessly, gripping the bars of a tall steel fence tightly as she peered behind its bars with a sad look on her face. Her ball had gone over that fence…_

_The yard behind the fence was not something that she would ever dare to play in or even dare to venture into. The yard was arid with sand and dirt…Old furniture and metallic junk littered the place, making it appear as a junkyard rather than as personal property of a suburban family. She let her eyes travel further and she saw the quaint little house that the ferocious dog protected. _

_It was an old house…colored in the same fashion as its yard; a dusty dull brown. Sera frowned at what she saw. Everything within was just…_

'_Not nice…' she thought. _

_She then wondered. Were there people living in there? She had never seen a person ever walk into that house. Not once. Well, perhaps the postman…But that was rare. It was the fact that the house was getting and receiving letters and the existence of that rabid dog that had confirmed to Sera that people or a person, per se, had been living within its ghastly confines. _

_She shivered again, 'Who'd want to live there…?' _

_She released an easy breath as she shook herself off the contemplations about the house. Why was she there again? _

_Oh yea! _

_It was because of her darn ball. _

_She had considered going over there to retrieve it…but there was a rabid dog in there. She froze and then shivered at that thought. That dog was said to have had bitten countless of children…and in some cases, even mauled them. _

_She gulped at that thought. _

'_I…I don't want to get mauled…' she thought weakly. The second option would be for her to walk onto the front yard and ring the doorbell. If she did that, the person living within would give her, her ball back. Right? _

_Wrong. _

'_That place…is creepy…' she thought weakly, letting her hands leave the steel bars of the tall fence that she held onto in order for her embrace herself. _

"_Hey Sera." a voice said from behind her. _

_She turned and smiled weakly, "Oh…Hey Heat." _

_The boy with short red hair in front of her looked at her quizzically. She knew that he was curious as to what she was doing staring at a broken down, dilapidated house. _

"_Why are you staring at Old McCrae's house?" he asked suspiciously, his red eyes piercing her silver pools. _

_At that moment, she felt her spirits uplifted. Heat was one of her close friends. Surely he could do something to get her ball back…_

_She smiled weakly at him before succumbing to the nagging tug of her frightful spirit to turn her smile into a frown, "My…My ball's in there…" she squeaked. _

"_What?" he blinked. _

"_My ball…My ball fell in there when I was playing with it." she said more firmly, louder this time. _

_He didn't say anything and just smirked. _

_What was he smirking about? _

_Before she could ponder over it, he began to walk passed her and climbed through the fence bravely while speaking offhandedly, "Wait here." _

_She blinked; was he going to…? _

_Fear gripped her heart painfully, "But…!" _

_Too late. He had already jumped over the fence, looking for her ball. She bit her lip in a pregnant anticipation. Where was the dog…? Where was her ball…? How was he ever going to find it? _

_What if the dog came out of bit him!? She gasped as she felt the wind knocked out of her as she heard the loud yet low growl of a mastiff. That, and then, the barking of some deranged dog. _

"_Heat! Run!" she screamed at him. _

_She watched with fearful eyes, gripping the steel bars intently as she watched her friend roll onto the dirt, dodging the dog's bites. Her Heart stopped and her mind screamed at her to shout or yell…or cry. But she stood there completely frozen. She couldn't move or speak. She was petrified with fear that her eyes remained fixed onto the redheaded boy and the black mastiff that was chasing him. _

_She stood there, amazed as Heat dodged and evaded the dog's bites, hiding and using the junk furniture as his mini labyrinth; a means of avoiding the dog. She was also amazed at the fact that he had managed to retrieve the ball. _

_She snapped out of her daze as she heard his carefree laugh. _

_He was…laughing? He was enjoying himself!? Was he crazy!? There was a huge, black Rottweiler on his tail, hungry, no!-starving for his blood, guts and entrails and he was…laughing!? _

"_Watch this Sera…!" he said convivially, his laugh echoing in the air like a feather on the wind. _

_Sera pressed herself tighter against the fence and watched as he climbed onto the piles of junk, clearly outrunning the dog and laughed at the enraged canine with twinkling red orbs. He stood triumphantly atop the debris of what seemed to be an old car with his hand on his hip, grinning, taunting the dog. _

_She bit her lip and a moment later, she watched him leap through the air, with the ball in his hand, tossing it to her from midair, which she caught with ease, and landed on the fence. He then agilely climbed down from it. _

_She looked at him with wide eyes, as she stared at his unscathed form. He did all that…and he wasn't even the least bit tired!_

_She was broken from her reverie as she heard him chuckle, "Did you see that Sera?" he asked brightly, "Did you see that dumb dog?" _

"_Why did you do that…?" she asked, her voice as low as a whisper. _

_He stopped his laughter and looked at her quizzically, "Why did I do what?" _

"_That…Why did you get my ball…?" _

_He smirked again, piercing her silver eyes with his ruby orbs, "Why wouldn't I? I told you Sera. I told you that I was the strongest!" _

*End Flashback*

But that all came to pass now…No; it wasn't merely the hands of time that had banished such a moment from she and he…It was the thread of fate…the wheel of destiny. That life had been over and done with. It was a part of the past that was never meant to be relived ever again.

That was right. That wasn't a mere memory of what had transpired in their lives. No. That memory, that memory of her and Heat…was a thing of another life.

Another life.

Yes.

It had been a different life that they had lived; far different from the one that they were living now. She had been disturbed when she started having them…those dreams. Yes; before they were but dreams to her. Nothing but phantasmagoric images that sent her mind in a daze…and closer to the edge of bewilderment and bemusement.

She used to be confused about it; not knowing in the slightest of their meaning. But as the dreams had progressed and she saw more clearly the scenario that it was trying to portray, she instantly realized what it was…

It was a memory from her distant life…A life that had ended long ago…A life that she had lived back when their world was with blue skies and green grass…before living the life in the land of the perpetual yellow sky and the eternal rain…

She shook her head.

That wasn't what she wanted to think of.

The dream. Oh yes. That.

There, it all became clear when she saw his face…his handsome face, smiling arrogantly at her. She inwardly snorted at that. Even in their past lives, he had been the same. Nothing had changed.

When she knew what it was, her visions and dreams, she considered telling him about them. She had half the mind to divulge to him the details of their past lives…

She changed her mind when he told her that he was the strongest man that she would ever come to know. She stiffened then. It had been the same statement that he had claimed to her in that past life. And now, in this hell that they called home, he was saying it once more.

So, in her mind, did that mean that he felt towards her now, what he felt towards her, then? Did he…love her?

That was why she didn't want to tell him anything. If he was going to love her, it wasn't going to be because of suggestive thinking brought about by visions and past lives or whatnot. If he was indeed to love her, she wanted it to be because he truly did want to be with her…That and that reason alone would suffice.

And she? What about her? Did she love him?

'…'

She didn't want to answer that. She didn't want to admit anything to anyone; not even herself. She felt strongly for him, yes…But she didn't wish to give it names…Not yet; not until the right time had come to pass. But with names or not, she knew what it was…

'Maybe someday…When he remembered…Or when…I finally gain the courage to tell him…But not until then…' she told herself firmly.

She just felt sad though…that he did not remember…

He did not remember all of those things that he did for her…All of those crazy stunts that he did just to impress her. She wanted to chuckle at that…

And when he finally told her that he loved her…

Her knees buckled at that…

"Hey! Are you alright?" a voice suddenly roused her from her daydreaming.

She blinked and in that moment, she found herself in his arms, his eyes staring straight at her silver pools, "Yes, yes! I'm fine…Thank you…" she trailed off meekly, her eyes turning away.

Heat smirked, "I told you so."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her lightly. Now, though, they were friends…He and she were very close to one another. They were each other's confidantes. And she was happy.

But still, the burden of keeping some things from him still irked and bothered her from time to time. Her mind had been probed and prodded for justifications to maintain her secrecy and she had dismissed all of her conscience's questionings by stating that it was for the best.

She thought of only one justification.

'If I can remember it…Surely, he can too. Now may not be the time or the place for it, but I am confident that he would remember it…in time.'

And so, she lived life with him. Life that was perilous. There, in Junkyard, they were fighting a war. Only then, when they had vanquished all of those who opposed their tribe, could their souls be liberated from their shackles; free of their original sin…whatever it may be.

But those were worries and woes that she needed not trifle with at the moment. Now, there was the pressing matter of her arrogant friend.

"So, what will it be?" Heat asked, his voice gruff, crossing his arms.

She tilted her head to the side, utter confusion written all over her features. What was he talking about again?

Heat seemed to have understood her silent query and rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

She sighed and touched his cheek. She then whispered, "Heat…There's nothing that you need to do for me…I already know you're strong…" she said with outmost sincerity.

Heat's body stiffened as she touched him but nonetheless, said nothing. What was he supposed to say anyway? Was he supposed to be going to ask for more? Was he going to giggle like some…schoolgirl?

'Of course not…' he told himself with a shiver.

Hm. But still. A schoolgirl? What was that? Sure he knew of the military academy and all females who went and trained there…But they weren't called schoolgirls. They were called cadets.

Oh well.

He shrugged off the thought; whatever it was, he just thought of it but didn't remember. Oh well, he had best leave it at that.

His thoughts then paid attention to what his friend had just spoken. Nothing? He needn't do anything?

He narrowed his eyes at her; reading her eyes intently. She was serious. He frowned at that. Why? Why didn't she want him to do anything for her? She already knew he was strong…Yes; that was evident in her. But…was he the strongest…?

He probed her eyes again.

He wasn't convinced.

She didn't want him to do anything for her any longer…Was it because that there wasn't a need since he would never really be able to surpass this person stronger than he? Although she had not said it, he had a pretty good idea who that other stronger man would be.

He made a sour face. Who else but their mute leader? Her twin brother?

"It's Serph isn't it?" he asked gravely, casting his face down.

Sera blinked her eyes rapidly. What? Serph? Where did that come from?! She hadn't even mentioned his name! What was Heat talking about?

"Serph…? What…?"

Heat met her eyes and looked at her, bored, "He's the guy eh?"

She continued to look at him with bemusement and he grinned, "Well, it doesn't matter. You'll see Sera. I'll beat that bastard to a bloody pulp. I'm a lot stronger than him you know?"

She cringed at that. Heat had always called Serph by that vulgar term and she never really got used to that. They had always competed for everything ever since they were little…She supposed that little had changed between them as well.

Well, aside from the fact that Serph had been designated as their tribe's leader while Heat wasn't…

But still that was beside the point. She was completely dumbfounded. He was taking it the wrong way. Heck, he had taken everything that she had said in the wrong way.

"Heat. I never said that-" She didn't get to finish her statement as her fiery-tempered friend had already begun to walk away from her, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll show you Sera! I'm the strongest man in the Junkyard!" he called on as he continued to walk away from her.

"Leaders aren't necessarily the strongest you know!" he said loudly as he continued to walk.

She opened her mouth to respond but held back her words and instead, sighed.

He'd never change.

She frowned though; what did he mean? What did he mean that he was going to prove to her that he was the strongest man in the Junkyard…?

A part of her wanted to feel excited; what kind of stunt was he planning now? But at the same time, she felt feelings of apprehension rise within her chest, making its way to the forefront of her torso and up to her throat.

'Don't do anything drastic…'

xxxxx

"What did I tell you?" she heard him ask.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and reply to him with a most sarcastic remark. Instead, she sighed hopelessly at him, just letting him boast.

They had been sent on a mission that day. It wasn't a big one; just a routine reconnaissance mission…But what got them on red alert was that they had encountered an entire platoon of Solids.

Well, it was those times that she had been glad that Heat had been her partner. It wasn't a secret that he was one of Embryon's finest. He had been completely immersed in the battle in which they had found themselves. He was completely into it, his whole attention in it, in killing his opponents effectively, efficiently…without remorse…

His eyes shone with outmost determination…His blood-red eyes conveyed nothing but the desire to win…to be the victor…to come out as the best of the contenders in this contest that they seemed to be competing in.

Yes…she saw the valiant and proud gleam of a warrior in his eyes; dignified and brave…But at the same time, she saw the malice and malevolence of a cold-blooded murderer in them; merciless and deranged.

She shivered at that.

But still, she had been right…and apparently, so had he.

He had the most kills that day. No. Kills wasn't the word that he used. He used the word "frags" more often than not. In that, in these sorts of topics, she did not question him. The Solids platoon contained thirty-five people. And their recon team? Five people.

It would look impossible from one angle; it looked totally impossible for their team to have won in such a situation…against such odds. But still, the mentality of common sense had been overridden. It had been mistaken, as their team, no matter how small, had overpowered and overwhelmed the seemingly victorious and overly large group.

Why?

What made the difference?

The people.

The heart.

The desire to win…

It was then that Heat's words rung in her ears, 'The prize will go not always to the strongest or fastest man, but to the man who wants it the most…'

Yes. It was him who wanted victory the most. His resolve and his strength had overpowered theirs at such intensity that none of his contenders stood a chance. He had practically slaughtered them.

Thirty-five versus five eh? The ratio was seven is to one. Seven opponents per person. She sweat-dropped. She hadn't even filled that quota. She had killed the least…

Heat had killed more than his share and had saved her numerous of times. She was grateful; she really was. Without him, she would not have lasted this long.

And so, going back to his number of kills…? Well, he had a staggering count of twenty-two kills out of the thirty-five.

It wasn't bad. Not at all…

"Yes Heat. Congratulations." she told him as they continued to walk. Heat furrowed his eyebrows as he allowed the two of them to be engulfed in silence. He frowned, hurt by her words…Or rather, the lack thereof. Her response was…disappointing to say the least.

She uttered her sentence as if she didn't care; as if she wasn't interested.

Did that mean that she still wasn't impressed…? That she still refused to believe that he was as strong as he claimed to be?

How much did she want him to prove his strength to her? What did she want from him? But then again, he had to ask; why did he want her to know of his strength anyway? Why her? Why prove it to her?

He already knew he was strong; so did a lot of people. Correction; countless of people knew his strength and did not dare question that notion or even dare to cross his path. So then, knowing that, he should be satisfied.

But he frowned at himself to realize that he was, indeed, unsatisfied.

Why?

It was simple.

He simply didn't care.

He cared not for the opinions of those other people. He cared not for the thoughts and sentiments of those who belonged to the other tribes; those supposed maggots who supposedly feared him. No. He cared nothing for those faceless individuals.

Individuals?

Were they even individuals to him?

No. They weren't.

They were nothing but a lump; a huge lump of flesh and blood that held no value. That was right. They held no value to him. They could think all they wanted and say what they wanted but he would not care.

To him, the opinions, thoughts and sentiments of people that did matter to him were from people whom he cared about; people who held his interest. People like her.

He sighed at that.

He cared for her; he cared for her deeply. It was beyond words. The word "care" was an understatement of what he felt for the girl. He had an overwhelming feeling of blind loyalty towards her and was ready to fight the fiercest of battles just for a chance for her to acknowledge him.

Sure, she had told him in the past countless of times how she knew him to be strong but for some reason, he simply didn't believe it…

He didn't believe her. There was just something in her eyes, in those silver pools of hers that had him doubting.

It was as if he wanted her to say something…something _else_. And as to what that was, he didn't know. And so, he was showering her with the only thing that he did know how to express; his strength.

That was the only thing that mattered in the Junkyard anyway.

Strength; power.

"You're unconvinced." he stated nonchalantly, halting his walk. She stopped soon after and looked back at him with a confused look on her face, "Heat. What are you talking about? You had the most kills today. Why would I doubt your strength?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You tell me."

She wanted to say something, to scold his misplaced suspicions but she found herself unable as he had already walked too far ahead for him to hear her. That was fast.

Heat felt his heart sting as he walked faster, leaving her behind. He knew now, for certain, that her opinion about his strength did matter.

But still, he wouldn't give up.

One day, soon, she would not just say 'Yeah sure Heat. I believe you. You're strong. I know.' No. She would say it with _passion_. She would _believe_ it.

He just had to think of a way how…

xxxxx

It had been a week now. Sera giggled at his antics. He was as superb a soldier as ever. He had the highest scores at their training facilities; never missing a target. They were all bull's-eyes. And at the flight simulator? He was topnotch.

His hand to hand combat technique had been admired by many…and revered by all.

Hm…

He really was the strongest in the Junkyard…

But still, that really didn't matter to her. Not really. She just wanted one thing from him…And that was his heart. She didn't need him to prove that he was a juggernaut or was an unstoppable soldier or was the perfect killing machine.

No. That didn't matter to her.

All she wanted was for him to…open up to her.

Sure, they were close friends…but she knew that there was a large piece of him, a large piece of his heart that he had hidden from her. He had always had that part of him concealed from her; _especially_ from her, never to be known, divulged or revealed.

That was what got her sad…

Even to her, his closest friend, he was secretive.

That only meant one thing; he didn't trust her.

She then narrowed her eyes; no. She would prove to him that she was worthy of his trust. How? Simple; imitate him.

He had said so himself that one needed only power to be recognized. Well, she was through being on the sidelines. She wanted to be at the forefront as well; so that he would be able to notice her.

He had been attempting for her to notice him. Now, it was time that he took to noticing her.

xxxxx

It had been another fortnight now as she began to take her training more seriously. She had dedicated her days and nights to pure discipline. She had risen above what her instructors had previously expected of her. And for that, she was glad.

Heat too had been surprised at the change. That, she deemed, was the most rewarding fruit that she had reaped from her hard labor.

But still, it wasn't enough.

He still deemed her as weak. They had been sent on another mission; to sabotage the bunker that the Maribel were constructing. And if they had already finished it? To destroy it.

There, in that mission, Heat had not even allowed her to get her feet dirtied. She didn't even get the chance to test her skills as her dark savior had taken it upon himself to protect his "damsel".

She was no damsel; why couldn't he see that?

Why?

Because he still saw her as that pathetic and weak girl. She was still that vulnerable girl that he needed to protect; the girl he needed his strength to protect and acknowledge. Sera wanted to laugh at what they were both doing.

They were both acting like children…

Just like a dog chasing his tail, it was an unending cycle…This game, or whatever it was they were doing was nothing but a monotonous unending spiral…towards insanity.

There he was trying his best to get her to notice him and there she was trying her best to get him to notice her. But the funny thing was that neither wanted to capitulate to the other. Heat didn't want to acknowledge her strength while she did not care for his infallible dedication to the pursuit of power.

Why…?

Because it would nullify their efforts.

If Heat acknowledged her strength, it would nullify his efforts of being the strongest. Of what need had he to become the strongest anyway…? To please and serve her. That was what he had claimed to her long ago…in this life and the last…

His sense of reasoning for gaining power would be devoid of logic, and hence, become futile and ultimately, become fruitless. That was why he would ignore the changes in her strength and treat her as if she hadn't grown at all…

And she…?

She had really no interest in his strength. Not really. She was doing what she was doing so that he may see her as an equal; as a partner. A woman. She wanted him to see that she was worthy, of not just his protection and strength…but worthy of his trust and perhaps…his affections…

She blinked at that.

Affections…?

She shook her head. Now was not the time. What she felt for him could wait…

And now, the same issue was plaguing her; plaguing him.

Up to how long would they play this game…? Well, until someone, one of them won…

"Sera, you okay?" a sing-song voice gently passed through the breeze.

She turned her head and saw another friend of hers, Argilla, walking towards her. Sera stood from the bench that she was sitting on and smiled at her, "Hey there."

She gestured for the older woman to sit and sit she did.

"So, um, what's up?" Sera asked cheerfully, albeit meekly, as she sat back down.

Argilla leaned back on the bench with a smug look on her face, "You tell me."

Sera raised a curious eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked bemusedly, gently.

Argilla chuckled, the back of her hand on her lips, "Oh Sera. You had been distracted the last few minutes. I've been calling you from a few feet away for the last five minutes and there you were, just daydreaming."

At that notion, Sera's face flushed red. Argilla had been…calling out to her…? And she had not heard it…? For five whole minutes…?

Oh my…

Sera, who had her face cast down, slowly raised her head so that she may take a shy peek at the older woman's eyes. She stiffened as she saw the grin on Argilla's face. Why was she grinning?

"Daydreaming…?" she repeated. "O-of course not Argilla…Not at all…"

"It's alright Sera. I can keep a secret."

"Secret?" Here, Sera straightened and looked at Argilla with incredulous eyes. She had nothing to hide! Nothing! Well…not entirely nothing…but nothing that would affect her relationship with her or her performance as a soldier.

Argilla leaned in and grinned wider, "It's a guy isn't it?"

"A…a what?" Sera asked, leaning back, not liking where the conversation was heading.

Argilla leaned back and laughed; her little friend was too easy. She was too easy to read. She knew that Sera had been thinking of the male species. Poor girl…She was probably having guy problems…

"A man." she deadpanned.

At this, Sera could not deny…and so, she clasped her hands together on her lap and there cast her face down again, her cheeks drooping, her eyes glazed with sadness and disappointment as she once more found herself contemplating on her redheaded friend.

Argilla saw the impact of her words and her inquisition to the younger female and there momentarily felt bad. Perhaps she shouldn't have intruded. But she just wanted to aid her…That was all.

But then, Argilla snapped alert and grinned.

Well, the situation wasn't a complete loss. Granted, that Sera's silence meant that she wanted to tackle the problem by herself, it didn't mean that she could not give the younger girl advice.

So, she stood up. Sera immediately looked up, "Where are you going?" she asked, her silver pools boring into her pink orbs.

Argilla shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to the strategy room. Serph and I have a mission in an hour. I just came to say goodbye."

Sera blinked, "For how long?"

Argilla shrugged her shoulders again, "A week."

"Oh."

Argilla nodded and began to walk away. Sera watched her and raised an eyebrow as she saw the older woman halt her steps. She turned back to look at her and there grinned once more, "Oh and Sera…The best and fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." and with that enigmatic sentence, she resumed her walk.

Sera blinked. What?

'Through his…stomach…?' Sera thought, trailing off mentally. She allowed herself to slump back on the bench and thought more about it.

Through his stomach eh…?

After a few minutes of pure thought, Sera suddenly had a revelation. She grinned. She understood now. Well, she thought she understood. But whatever; there was no harm in trying it.

Perhaps she had been trying to gain Heat's respect in the wrong way. Now that she thought more about it, the more it made sense. Of course Heat wouldn't yield to her and acknowledge her strength. It would destroy him if he did. She was there in his arena, in his turf. That was why he was ignoring her; it was because he was being territorial.

Well, now Sera had found a niche. She had found her own arena. This time, it would be him within it and not her in his.

Sweet.

Now, for sure, he would know of her and her capabilities.

xxxxx

Sera frowned as she looked at him from afar. She raised an eyebrow clearly admiring the view of him…and simultaneously scoffing at his visage. He had been there, atop that tower for almost a week now. Five days and six nights straight.

Why?

She didn't know. Well, she knew but not really. He had told her that he was stationed there for sentry duty. That was what he told her. She believed him of course, but not until she had seen that he had been there continuously, never being dismissed from day to night.

She wasn't stupid and she wasn't green either. She knew the standard protocols for sentry duty. The said person on duty would be relieved by another person after their shift was over, which was…usually from six to ten hours.

And judging from the time he had been there, she knew that he had been there for more than a lousy six-hour shift.

That was why she was doubting. What was he doing there and for what purpose?

She blinked as she felt a raindrop on her cheek, hitting her Varnani atma. She frowned, displeased. It was chilly today…and the previous days as well…And him…? Did he even feel that? In the land of endless rain, it wasn't a secret that the wind would pick up every now and then, causing icy breezes to prick one's skin…and in some rare but true occasions, cause frostbite or hypothermia.

Suddenly, her heart leapt up in pure worry and at the same time, astonishment.

'Heat…! You've been there too long!' she screamed to herself mentally. She forced her legs to move.

Now she knew what he was doing.

It was probably another of his stunts to impress her. She shook her head; one of these days, she would be asking Serph for a change in weaponry. She had had it with handguns. She would probably ask for a steel pipe. That way, she would be sure to hit Heat's head as hard as she could.

'That…that bonehead!' she thought with anger and worry, 'Doesn't he know…that he could get sick!?' she thought frantically, hastening her steps towards the tower. Within a minute, she reached the tower and climbed it.

"Heat!" she yelled in her small and meek voice. She stopped for a moment; she didn't just sound like that did she? 'Like a mouse shouting…' she thought, drawling.

She shook her head; that could wait. Now, there was Heat whom she should be concerned about.

She found him, sitting by the ledge of the tower, gazing at the desert, his eyes fixed onto the horizon, his body straightened and alert. His eyes, his blood-red eyes were steadfast and shone with exuberance; his countenance was rigid and strong, unchanged by the fatigue that should have been brought on by staying there for the last week.

No; he showed none of those signs fatigue and exhaustion. He was as strong as ever. His body was unmoving, unflinching.

She felt proud then; he really was…as strong as he claimed, wasn't he?

But then, she frowned; he didn't even hear her.

"Heat." she called out but there was no response. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder, "Heat? Are you alright?" she asked gently, her irritation beginning to ebb away.

He refused to look at her and continued to look at the vast unending terrain of sand and dirt, "What is it Sera?"

She bit her lip, "Why are you still here? The standard shift for sentry duty is over."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine."

Sera frowned; he was lying. She could feel it. From afar, everything looked alright with him. There was nothing amiss, but now that she was close to him, her skin touching his, she knew that it was all a farce.

'He is trying to keep this up…' she told herself. She looked at him intently, watching his movements, his minute movements and his involuntary bodily movements.

There.

She saw that.

She saw how his muscles tightened and how he suppressed something in his throat. She raised an eyebrow; she needed to make sure.

"Heat?" she asked again.

"Yea?"

Aha!

There it was.

She giggled at her own discovery.

This caught Heat's attention and he looked back at her with cold red eyes, "What the hell do you want woman?"

Sera couldn't help but laugh at that as she heard him clearer and a bit louder. There it was staring her in the face. His voice had been altered. No longer the firm and deep voice, his voice was now lighter and it sounded as if his words were being spoken through his nose.

Well, that was simple.

His nose was blocked…

'Poor baby…'

"What did you say!?" he thundered.

She sweat-dropped; had she said that out loud? She pressed herself against him and put her arms around him, "Oh Heat! You're freezing cold! Come on, let's go! Let's get you nice and warm…"

He glared at her, "I'm still on duty."

She giggled, "No you're not. There's another sentry a few feet away. You're just here for a different reason." she told him smugly.

Heat could feel his chest plummet. Great. So she knew of his plan. What plan? To test himself of course! To see how far he could keep this up; being out in the cold day in and day out without rest…or food.

It was great endurance training. All that he had was water. That was it. He was doing that to make her see how tough he was but now, she was there, distracting him. And now that she had mentioned the benefits of being nice and warm…It was then after hearing those words that his body's resolution and strength began to waver, foregoing this "ludicrous" endurance training for the chance of warmth and comfort.

'Damn body!' he screamed at himself.

"Go away woman." he told her, turning back to the horizon.

Sera smiled; he was so cute. He was still trying to resist!

She touched his arm again and tugged at him playfully, "Come on Heat. Let's get you to your room."

She widened her silver eyes as she saw him snatch his arm from her, "Go away." he told her again.

She frowned; he was playing hard to get again. Well, before when she was kind, meek and gentle, now she was firm and ferocious.

She grabbed him suddenly by the cape and pulled at him roughly, making him lose his balance and altogether fall on the floor behind him, landing on his rear uncouthly. She couldn't help at chuckle at his embarrassing and unbecoming state.

He immediately stood up, straightening himself, "What the hell is the matter with you!? I told you to leave me alone! Can't you understand that!?" he bellowed, anger written in his eyes.

At other times, she would've taken a "no" for an answer. She would've been afraid of him. But not now. Now, feelings of anger had overwhelmed her feelings of fear and insecurity. She didn't give a damn of what he was doing up there or how seemingly important this stupid endurance training was to him. No, to her, _he_ was important.

He was getting ill and she wasn't going to stand idly by and do nothing.

And so, she matched his glare head on and leaned in closer to him, their faces almost touching, "Come with me Heat. You are getting ill. Who do you think you're trying to fool? You wouldn't last out here for more than a few more hours before you collapse here and probably die." she told him with a deadly low tone.

Heat was taken aback. Never had Sera spoken to him in this way.

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but a firm spirit. Her words rung with truth; she was right of course. He was nearing the end…But…

Well, it looked like she had more to say…

"You're shaking. I can see it Heat. You can't hide anything from me. You're cold, tired and sick. You have a sore throat and a blocked nasal cavity. Your spine is in pain. I can see how your backbones are strained. And your lips; they are chapped and almost blue. You can't fool anyone Heat. Now come with me before I drag your ass down to your room."

Heat wanted to laugh at that. Her? Drag him to his room? Was she crazy?

He wanted to laugh.

And laugh he did.

"You can't do that Sera. You'd have to knock me out to do that." he stated, drawling.

Sera had had enough. She saw his blood-red orbs and saw within what irked her the most. There, within those alluring pools of his were the silent dare for her to tackle him. He was mentally teasing her, taunting her to put her money where were mouth was.

Well, he wasn't going to be disappointed.

'You won't know what hit you…' she promised darkly while grinning like an evil she-elf within.

And so, she listened while he continued to laugh and there, quickly slipped past him and got behind him, hitting him on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

She looked down on his wet and tired body on the floor, shaking her head with a smug grin on her face, "I told you so."

She poked him at his shoulder and on his side with her dainty foot, ascertaining that he was unconscious. When she was convinced that he was out cold, she proceeded to gather him in her arms and dragged him down the tower.

She walked the streets of Muladhara while receiving funny stares from the other soldiers. After all, it wasn't everyday that they saw a man being draped onto a woman's back.

Sera smirked in triumph. If only Heat was awake to see this; he'd probably never show his face in public again.

Ever.

She wasn't afraid of being questioned about what she was doing either. No. She supposed that being Serph's sister, being the leader's sister had its perks. No one would dare question her, lest they wanted to hear from her dear brother.

Heh.

She continued to walk along the streets, unbothered by the stares and equally unbothered by Heat's bodyweight. Nope. She didn't find him difficult to carry. She supposed that it was another thing that she should be thankful for.

She and her brother Serph were twins after all and had identical genes…Even the genes for strength. And everyone in the Junkyard knew that Serph was their strongest warrior. He wouldn't be the leader if he weren't.

She sweat-dropped at that. That was something that she would never tell Heat though.

She supposed that her strength, her hidden strength, was a part of her that was never…exposed.

'Until now…' she thought with a blink.

Soon, she reached his room. She dropped him on the floor like a hot potato and stared at him with a smirk on her face. Poor baby…He was so exhausted that a little girl like her was able to knock him out so easily…?

Aww…

Oh well, she had better get to work. If she didn't do something fast, he might get a fever. She then grinned as she remembered her sister-figure's advice.

"_The fastest and best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." _

Aa yes.

Well, this was an opportunity for Sera to test her new skills…What skills? The skill that she had been perfecting the past week.

What else?

Her culinary skills.

She grinned. This time it would be Heat within her arena and not the other way around.

xxxxx


	2. Chicken Soup

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 2: Chicken Soup **

Heat came to, groggy.

"What happened…?" he asked, clutching his head as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He touched it and noticed a bruise forming on it and he hissed.

"Damn…"

He attempted to have his mind focus but all he remembered was him being at the tower with Sera and…then, having an argument with her…and then…all went dark.

He frowned.

He blinked several times, trying to get his optical nerves to function, "W-where am I?"

"Hey there sleepyhead." a gentle and caring voice said.

Heat stiffened as he instantly woke up, both physically and mentally. Whereas before, he was groggy, now he was alert, having his warrior's spirit roused in him so unceremoniously.

He widened his eyes and they immediately fell upon the female who spoke to him. He blinked and then let his eyes travel to his state. He was in a warm bed and his clothes had been changed.

He raised a curious eyebrow; who had done all of this…? She did…? His face blushed red at that. He had thought in the beginning that he was at the infirmary…but only now, did he realize that he was in the safe and private confines of his bedroom.

However embarrassed as he may be, he would not allow Sera to see that. Never. Not in a million years.

He looked at her, with an unfazed expression, "What are you doing in my room Sera?" he asked.

She pouted playfully at him, "What, is that the thanks I get after having to bring you here…after you collapsed in the tower?"

Heat stiffened at that.

C-collapsed…?

No! That couldn't be right! He couldn't have collapsed! No way! Right…? He frowned as he gathered his mental faculties, trying to decipher the phantasmagoric images in his head that were his memories.

No! Damn it! He couldn't remember a thing!

'Fucking…bitch…' he thought in incredulity. There was just no way that he collapsed. No way! He continued to stare into Sera's silver eyes and there noticed the amusement dancing within her pools.

No way…

He suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

He swallowed it.

It was then that he finally believed it, 'I…I passed out…'

At that moment of glorious yet ominous epiphany, all the color from his face drained and his body became as cold as ice and as stiff as a corpse.

He wanted to do but one thing at the moment.

He wanted to crawl under the largest rock he could find and never come out.

'I…I want to die…' he thought as he choked on his own saliva, feeling nothing but absolute disbelief and horror at his discovery.

Sera resisted the strong urge to burst out laughing in front of him. It seemed that her blow had been strong enough to juggle his memory. He didn't remember anything that had transpired between him and her atop that tower…

He didn't remember that he did not collapse and merely suffered a deathblow on the head.

She sweat-dropped at that. Well, it really didn't matter. Would he rather know that he had been knocked out by a girl like her? Or would he rather know and believe that his body had given way and had succumbed to the alluring caress of rest?

Well, if she knew Heat at all, and she did, she would know that he would settle for neither situation. Both were considered preposterous to his ears. Both were unacceptable. That was why she had to choose for him.

She had to choose the lesser evil.

Which evil?

That he collapsed rather than him being knocked out.

Why?

At least, if she told him that he collapsed, then, it would be by his hand and his hand alone that his fate had been sealed and not because of someone else. It was his body that gave way. And no one external had a hand in it.

However, if it was because of her blow to his head, then his self-esteem would be severely affected. His efforts would be for naught once more and his sense of morale would plummet.

No. She couldn't do that to him.

And so, she smiled at him caringly, "Are you alright…?" she asked as she sat by his bedside.

Heat blushed but suppressed it and blinked, "Erm…Sera, you…aa…did you…" he stammered, trying to grapple for words to convey his message to her.

Sera nodded and smiled, "Yes. I did. I couldn't let you continue to be wet and cold Heat. You'd…you'd get ill…and I…I don't want that…" she finished in a soft tone, being like a whisper, gentle and meek, her eyes shyly leaving his and being fixed onto her hands on her lap demurely.

Heat blinked and felt a smirk coming up on his lips. She could have chosen to deposit him at the infirmary but she didn't. She brought him instead to his bedroom. She had cleaned him, dried him and had changed him…

And now, she was there by his bedside, having waited for him to come to…

His heart skipped a beat. She was…She did all that for him…? And the fact that she was still there, speaking to him said a lot of things. It said that she really did…care for him…deeply.

And for that, he was grateful.

"Sera…" he trailed off, his eyes never leaving her face, his hand finding hers.

She immediately looked up at him as she felt his hand on hers. Silver met red and there, time froze. Sera could feel her cheeks burning as hot blood rushed to her head as she continued to find herself paralyzed by his strong and intense…piercing gaze…

"Heat…"

She blinked as she felt him squeeze her hand, "Thank you Sera." was all that he said.

Sera shook her head and laughed lightly, "It…It was nothing…" she said in her old meek voice, "I…I know that you…you would have done…the same for me…" she trailed off, embarrassed at her own shameful and girly display.

Heat smirked as he sat up, his hand never letting hers go. Yes. She was right. He would've done the same for her if their situations had been reversed.

Although he knew that he would've probably done a lot more for her than she did for him. He grinned inwardly like an idiot as his imagination, albeit his perverted imagination, ran away with him…

He could just imagine undressing her…and…then…

He suddenly shook off the thoughts. What was he thinking?! This was Sera…! Sera…!

'Yea but you have to admit that she has a body that…well…kicks ass…!' he thought, once more getting his perverse side to be roused from its inhibitions. At that, hot blood coursed throughout his veins once more.

"Are you alright Heat?"

Her voice broke him from his reverie and there red met silver. He blushed but quickly suppressed it and looked away, grappling for words to say to her to mask his sudden feelings of aloofness in her presence.

"So," he sniffed lightly, "how long have I been out?" he finished with a light cough.

Nice save! That would alleviate the growing feeling of awkwardness in his room! He may be a bit insensitive but he wasn't stupid. He had felt from the previous moments that the air between them had changed.

It had changed so much that he thought he was beginning to choke! There was something in the air that he couldn't quite put. Well, all he knew was that whatever it was, it was bothering both him and her.

Sera wanted to giggle as she saw him blush. He was so cute…

He was like a kid…

But still, he was her friend…There was nothing between them. She really shouldn't overanalyze things. And so, she focused instead on what he had said prior. Sera stiffened as she heard him sniff. Yes. He was having that proverbial illness…

The common cold.

Well, she was happy that it was all that he had contracted. He had no fever…no convulsions…no flu. That was a relief. She smiled at him; he really was…strong.

"Not longer than an hour."

Considering his state of exhaustion and fatigue, she was surprised to have found him awake after a mere hour's rest.

Heat nodded his head, "An hour…That's a long time." he muttered more to himself than anyone else, feeling slightly disappointed. At that thought, he hissed as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Oh yes.

That.

He had to ask Sera about that.

Why did his head hurt so much?

He opened his mouth to talk but she had stood and cut him off, "Wait here Heat. I'll be right back. And don't get up yet. You need your strength…"

He watched with a curious elevated brow as she walked away…Where was she going? He blinked; his kitchen? Why?

Troops like them scarcely ever cooked their own food as they ate technically the universal goo at the mess hall. But there were times when they would like to cook their own meals. He was just lucky to have gotten a room installed with its own kitchen.

He smirked.

It was one of the perks of being a member of Embryon's elite team after all. His room was twice or even thrice the size of the standard soldier's. In fact, many of them don't even have their own rooms and had to content themselves with having a roommate and sleeping on a bunk bed.

He shuddered at that. Well, he was once like that.

'Not anymore.' he thought with outmost relief.

But then, again, what was Sera doing? He rose to get off from the bed but the sharp pain from his head and his strained back prevented him from doing so…

He hissed and fell back on his bed.

"Damn it."

Well, he was still going to ask Sera about that.

But that wasn't his real concern. What he was concerned about was how in God's name he had been weak enough to collapse atop that tower. Not only that though. He didn't merely collapse; now, he was suffering from a disease. He frowned at himself disgustedly.

How the fuck was it that he, the Embryon's finest still managed to contract such a virile and persistent disease!?

What disease?

What else?

The common cold.

He cursed himself at that. He was having the common cold. It was something he swore that he would never get. Damn it.

And so, he assessed his currently precarious situation once more. He collapsed. He was brought to his room by Sera; a girl no less. He was being taken care of and had been changed. He was having the common cold.

Right.

Heat could feel his worth and pride plummet.

How ironic was that that the Embryon's strong, if not the strongest, warrior could not even form a strong resistance to something as mundane as the common cold!? How?! It wasn't empirically possible damn it!

And to think that he was boasting about his power…

He gritted his teeth as he grasped his blanket in his hands tighter. He wanted to get out of there. Right now.

xxxxx

Sera hummed happily to herself as she prepared his meal. She smiled as she put the bowl on the tray along with his glass of water.

She turned to leave when she stopped and remembered something. Oh yes. She smirked evilly. She knew Heat.

He wouldn't make this easy…

'Well, it's not that I'm not prepared…' she thought to herself as she shrugged her shoulders and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Yup.

She was prepared.

xxxxx

Heat's contemplation was suddenly cut short as he saw Sera return a moment later with a tray in her hands and a smile on her full lips. Heat's chest constricted as he beheld her appearance, completely forgetting his thoughts of self-pity.

Now, as he thought about it, there was just something in the situation about him being in bed, her being in his room seemingly so at home with a tray of food made just for him that made Heat want to stay in that position forever. She seemed so…girly…

Yes. That was the word. Girly.

It wasn't a secret that the female was once thought to belong at home…

And there, with her being in his room, bringing him food…Aa…It just seemed to him, in that moment that she was a female who belonged to him…A female who resided with him in that room…A part of his room; a part of himself.

He felt his lips tug upwards at that thought. But as quick as the thought came to mind, it departed just as quick.

He shook his head.

"Here," she began, setting the tray over his lap, "you'll need this." she spoke gently.

He looked at the bowl in front of him suspiciously and then met her eyes boldly, "What the hell is this?"

It wasn't that he wasn't appreciating what she was doing…But it just occurred to him that if he should continue to play the "patient" while she the "nurse", it would severely undermine his position as the male in their relationship…and he couldn't have that. No. Never.

He was supposed to be her protector and her preserver…

And not the other way around.

He was supposed to be the strong one for the both of them!

Sera contemplated his question carefully. Argilla had told her that the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Well, that was why she had taken it upon herself to brush up on her cooking skills…

It was strange though…

Back then, back in that life of hers…long ago…She recalled a similar incident. It was an incident that filled her with nothing but warm and fuzzy feelings within her chest and heart. It was when she had been ill…Her mother had been there to nurse her back to health…It was then that she remembered that thing, that something that she was fed…

Well, whatever that thing was, that was what she was giving Heat now.

She just knew that it would make him feel better; most especially for his cold. It was the only medication for such an illness, her mother used to say with a chuckle…That and plenty of rest.

She smiled at Heat as she sat back down by his bedside.

"It's chicken soup." she said gently, smiling cheerfully, eyeing carefully, watching for his reaction.

Heat blinked, "What?"

"Chicken soup." she repeated, nodding, "It's the best when you're having a cold." She then frowned, "You're very lucky Heat. You're lucky that that's the only sickness that you caught out there! And to think that you have been there for five days and six nights straight!" she finished in a scolding voice.

Again, Heat found a smile beginning to form within his lips. She knew that he had been there for that long a time…?

That was…sweet of her.

He blinked; but now that he was there…he couldn't prove to her that he was as strong as he claimed. Damn.

It was sheer hypocrisy.

To her, there was only one man that was within that position. The position of pure strength; the Alpha Male.

Serph.

Her…

'Her damn twin.' he thought with contempt.

He couldn't believe it. He was competing with her own brother. Well, he wasn't just Sera's brother. He was their leader. Damn.

How was he to compete with that? He didn't really know the answer to that; but all he knew was that he was going to be the strongest in Sera's eyes.

That was all that he needed to know; that was all that he needed to believe. However, being bedridden the way he was now, he realized that his personal quest had been put on hiatus…

And due to that, he was worried.

He was worried that when he did finally recover, he'd be out of the race. What race? The race to gain absolute power of course!

He was worried that she would think of him as…weak. He was weak; he was the one dependent on her at that moment, wasn't he? If it weren't for her, he would've died…

His eyes fell from her cheerfully smiling face and down to the bowl of soup in front of him. Chicken soup eh?

This was supposed to cure him…?

She chuckled and that chuckle broke him from his nightmarish contemplation, "Go on. Eat up. You need to be on your feet soon."

When he continued to stare at the food and the spoon for a few more seconds, he was surprised to see her hand moving along the tray, "Here." she said as she took the spook and scooped the soup from the bowl, lifting it to the level of his face, bringing it closer to his lips, "Open, open Heat!" she playfully said.

Heat wanted to blush at the outmost embarrassment at that moment. He swore to the gods that if anyone walked in on them and saw his position that he would hunt that person down, gut him and use his guts and entrails as a trophy.

"No." he openly protested, shaking his head as he put a palm in front of her.

"But…You need this!" she openly whined.

He glared at her, "I don't need some stupid soup to make me feel better Sera. I'm fine." he said as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to get off the bed.

Sera frowned, "No you're not! You're sick…"

He growled at her as he heard the condescending word "sick" and pierced her eyes with his blood-red orbs, "I'm fine." he told her with a low and dangerous tone that made her skin crawl.

"Now go and let me change. I need to be back on duty." he told her sternly. He had entertained this pitiful charade of them playing house long enough.

He made to move when suddenly the pain at the back of his head prevented him from doing so. And in that instant, he found himself shoved back on his bed, staring straight into her scolding eyes.

"You're ill Heat. You're not fit to go out there!" she told him, pouting. Her pout tempted him to relinquish his foolishness about his definition of machismo…

But no. He must remain ever vigilant!

"I can. Now, just go away and leave me alone." he told her.

He then regretted his words as he saw her eyes beginning to water, her cheeks drooping, her chest heaving up and down rapidly as she probably found it hard to breathe. They remained unspeaking for a few more moments before he saw and heard her hiccup.

Damn.

He made her cry.

He immediately felt guilty.

Sera saw this as her window of opportunity. She knew that he couldn't resist that routine…

She smirked inwardly and widened his growing feeling of guilt.

"And…and to think that…I made this…e-especially…for you…" she said, whimpering a bit as she had her hand on her trembling lips, looking away from him shyly.

His heart softened, 'Damn…Sera…' He hated seeing her that way…That was the sole reason he wanted to be strong in the first place. He had wanted to be her shield…Her barrier that would sustain her…and her happiness away from the harsh realities of life.

"Sera…Don't…Don't cry." he instructed her, his voice though stern was low and gentle. No deal. She wasn't letting up and was continuing to sob.

'Too easy…' she mentally grinned to herself like an evil elf.

Heat mentally panicked. What if she hated him forever!? What then!? What if she decided to never speak to him again!? His stomach churned at that thought and he let out a pained expression…and an even more painful groan.

It was just this time that he would ever consent to this sort of thing…

He sighed; it was just for her…For her and her alone.

Sera stole a glance at him and saw that he sighed and shrunk back on his bed. He gave up!

'Yay for me!' she mentally said happily.

Their eyes met for but a moment to ascertain things. He grunted at her and turned away, crossing his arms. She giggled. He had indeed given up!

With renewed vigor, she set the tray on him once more, carefully and took the spoon, filling it with the soup.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" she playfully said as she moved the second spoonful of the soup near his lips.

He groaned as he heard her. Choo-choo train…? 'Oh my God…I think I'm going to be sick…' Well, sicker than he already was.

Heat would rather die than live through this sickening display. He wasn't acting like a man! Heck, he wasn't even a man at that moment! He was…

He was a freak! A freak of nature!

Who in the Junkyard would ever acknowledge a warrior being spoon-fed this way by a _woman_!? A _woman_?!

It was simply unheard of!

He knew that it was for Sera…but…there was just that stubborn part of him that still revered his machismo principles. He glared at her and pursed his lips together in a grim line, telling her that he didn't want it.

She glared at him in return, much to his surprise, "Here's the _choo-choo train_ Heat." she hissed, stressing on the words "choo-choo train" and pressed the spoon against his lips assertively.

He refused to budge. Hadn't he humored her enough!?

She narrowed her eyes into slits. Argilla said that the fastest way to his heart was through his stomach; well, she was going to go through his stomach and that was that!

She would not be deterred by his obnoxious antics!

He was being difficult, was he?

Then, she would just have to convince him to not be difficult, ne? How? Simple! The power of her charms and her feminine charisma. Well, the _other_ aspect of her charms and feminine charisma.

"Open up and eat this otherwise I'll have to hurt you!" she growled, holding a rod in her other hand.

Heat blinked. When did she get that rod!?

He didn't budge, testing her. His eyes widened though as he saw her tighten her hold on the rod. He gulped; maybe he should reconsider…

At the moment, he almost had no strength and his head was throbbing like mad. He supposed…that he had no choice.

And so, with a groan, he lightly parted his lips. His head was thrown back as his inertia had willed it as Sera shoved the spoon into his mouth roughly.

"There! That wasn't so difficult!" she giggled cheerfully as she continued to spoon-feed him.

"Here comes the airplane!" she cooed sweetly, "It's going for a landing…!" she said with a small giggle.

Heat suffered nothing but utter humiliation in her hands. Whereas before he merely wanted to crawl under a rock and be forgotten by the outside world, now he just wanted to die; an honorable death, mind you.

A warrior's death.

Sera was happy. Now he was seeing things her way! Finally! She gave herself a mental pat on the back as she held the rod in her hand tightly. She had a feeling that Heat would try to make this difficult.

She was thankful that she listened to her instincts…

He swallowed the soup with feelings of disdain. This was the most uncompromising position that he had ever been in…

Needless to say, he wasn't enjoying himself…

Or was he?

With all the embarrassment aside, he felt as though he was at home…He felt at ease of having her there…with him…He knew that they were close. She was the closest individual to him in that hellhole…

He knew that she meant a lot to him…

She was special to him…

That was why he did everything that he did…He did it for her. He did it in her name. And now that he was actually thinking about it, he had to ask himself as to why.

Why?

He had eluded the question before…

But now that they were alone, in his room, with her feeding him gently, doting on him as if he were a child…

He wanted to know why he did the things he did. Why her? She was special, yes, but how special was she to him…? What sort of relationship or affinity did he want to have with her…? If it was friendship, then, he needed not do anything any further as he had seen long before that she possessed his loyalty and that he possessed hers.

The pressing and nagging matter was that, he knew that it wasn't mere friendship that he wanted from her…It was something else. It was something elusive…Something deeper…something…

'Something more meaningful…' he thought with a twinge of sadness in his soul.

He blinked as he savored the flavor of her soup in his mouth for a second longer before swallowing it completely. Hm, now that his attention was in the food once more, he nodded in favor of its flavor.

It was…

'It tastes great.' he told himself with disbelief and a bit of disgust. What kind of a man cared for good-tasting food anyway!? The sissy kind. He groaned at that thought.

Sera couldn't help but smile as she beheld Heat's face. A moment prior, she had seen the faraway look that he had on his face…She knew that he was in deep thought, hence, she dared not interrupt him.

But then, his eyes softened. She saw the look of surprise on his face as he once more swallowed what she fed him. She was happy…She knew that he was enjoying it.

Argilla's advice was working!

But aside from that, she felt a pleasant tug at her heart. There was just something in her that was telling her that with her feeding him the way she was now, with her doting on him…showering him with attention, taking care of him…

Something within her told her that this was what she was meant to do…

She felt as if…

She felt as though that she was meant to take care of this man…

This man whom she called friend. A man whom she called friend, comrade whom she longed to call lover…husband.

She sighed at that thought.

Was it true then, that some things were…always out of reach…? With her current situation with Heat, she supposed that it was true…Her thoughts were cut short as she heard her patient sneeze.

Sera giggled as he sneezed loudly.

"See? I told you that you need this!" she laughed, gesturing to the soup as she reached out for the tissue box.

He grumbled something inaudible in his breath and grabbed the disposable tissues in her hands before blowing his nose loudly albeit uncouthly.

He felt so utterly disgusted with himself. But then again, 'I don't give a damn.' he thought pompously as he continued to blow his nose away as loud as he could care to. He couldn't care any less if she thought of him as unrefined or uncouth or whatnot.

He wasn't there to give her a damn show!

Take it or leave it. Be grossed out or not.

He stole a peek at the filthy tissue in his hands and raised an eyebrow. It looked like he caught the cold alright as he beheld the proud sticky, slimy greenish goo within. Well, that and the occasional booger every here and there.

'That's a lot of shit right there.' Heat thought with a laugh, being a complete pig about himself.

'I wonder if it's as sticky as people say…' he mentally trailed off as he played with the flimsy tissue in his hand, putting the two ends together and then pulling them apart again over and over, molding the sticky green mucus within, making a slurping and squishing sound.

He laughed at that.

It seemed that it really was as sticky as people say!

Sera sweat-dropped as she realized that her patient was no longer of this world and was within one of his own making. She shivered in disgust though as she realized what he was doing.

He was scrutinizing the mucus-filled tissue?!

And from the looks of it, he was liking it too!

She could see how his red eyes shone with amusement, twinkles clearly visible. She shuddered; was this the man whom she loved…?

This disgusting and boorish man…?

'Eww…! Yuck! What is he thinking!?' she asked herself in total shock and disbelief. 'Oh my! He's playing with it!!' she mentally screamed, feeling slightly nauseated.

With a frown and the feeling of maternal instinct taking over, she quickly grabbed the filthy tissue from his hands and threw it at the wastebasket by his bed on the floor, "Heat! Stop that! You're being such a disgusting pig!" she roared in anger; her tone a scolding one.

Heat blinked and crossed his arms as he then glared at her, "So? What's it to you!?"

He was acting like a child again but she really didn't care about that…To her, he looked…adorable.

She sighed, saying nothing and just shook her head.

"I just don't want you to be some pig Heat." she told him, lightly scolding him.

He turned to her sharply and opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly found a soupspoon shoved in his throat, shutting him up effectively.

"Shut up Heat." she told him with a playful glare, "Just be quiet and finish your soup."

He glared at her.

She chuckled.

His glare never really meant anything to her. It neither frightened her nor intimidated her. To her, he looked cute whenever he would do that…

And so, it was fine with her. He could glare and brood all he wanted.

Heat felt blood in his head rush again as she continued to gaze at him the way she did now…Again, they had resumed their mortifying play of nurse and patient. He sighed, silently praying for the gods to put him out of his misery…

Didn't they have any ounce of pity on him?!

Was this their way of punishing him?!

To suffer countless atrocities in the hands of a…woman?!

Again though, his raging feelings were subdued as he tasted her soup and heard her voice, "There we go…Aa…Now, you're getting the hang of it!" she cheerfully encouraged.

Soon Heat threw away his thoughts of male pride and focused instead on the current situation; situation and sensation. He was beginning to feel all the more rejuvenated as he ate more of her…erm, soup. He had never tasted it before…

No one had ever made anything of this sort for him; not even his own mother. He supposed that that was something that he couldn't help. He had been orphaned at such a young age after all…

And then, whenever they would get ill, the best option would be the infirmary. And…never did they give them anything of this sort…It was always pills, water and rations. Nothing more…He could even dare say that the treatment there was…artificial. Nothing was done "with love" so to speak.

Besides, not that he had ever had to spend a lot of time in the infirmary. He hardly ever got ill or wounded. Perhaps once or twice; but that was it.

And if he got a cold? He would duke it out without medication; just plenty of sleep and a lot of water. End of story. None of this chicken-soup chicken-shit. But going back to its flavor? It was…topnotch!

And so, he began to take his spoonfuls with a bit more exuberance, clearly looking forward for the next one, not really caring any longer if she was spoon-feeding him.

He hadn't even noticed his own behavior…But she did.

And at seeing him that way, it made her happy.

He sat there on his bed still thinking as to how Sera came about with this eccentric yet favorably pleasing skill. He knew a lot about her. Actually, he thought he knew a lot about her. But seeing that he was surprised about this, well, it stated to him that there were still things about his friend that she kept hidden from him…

Among the other things that he knew about Sera was that he knew that she wasn't really a good cook. She, like him was as alien in the kitchen the way a Maribel soldier was in the midst of their Embryon soldiers…

So, then…when did she learn how to cook like that…?

When the bowl had been emptied, he looked at her with a grateful stare and at the same time, a curious expression dancing in his red orbs, "Sera, when did you learn to do this?"

She smiled tightly, "I…I had been practicing…" she trailed off innocently, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh…" was all that he said.

Sera shook her head; no, she really shouldn't be thinking of him in the way she was thinking of him at that moment. He didn't know anything about their pasts. No. She promised herself that she would wait for him until he knew…

When he did, finally, that was when she would…tell him…what she felt.

Not now.

He was but a mere child…fumbling in the dark for his lost toys…He didn't know what he was doing or what he was saying. He needed to sort things out by himself. And in that process, she shouldn't interfere…

Seeing that he was preoccupied with his thoughts, she nodded and grasped the tray once more. Their eyes met and she smiled, "I'll take this away…But Heat, make sure to finish that glass of water, alright?"

He nodded, "Alright."

She blinked; he didn't offer any fuss. He didn't make any condescending comment or challenge her statement. No. He just said alright…He just agreed. That was a change for him though. The old Heat would argue with her not because he had a valid point, but because he just wanted to. He just wanted to challenge her for the sake of challenging her.

He wanted to rile her up…

But now…

She looked at the expression on his face and saw the pained expression on it. He was thinking of something that was very important to him, no doubt. She bit her lip and walked away with the tray.

'Heat…'

xxxxx


	3. Chickening Out

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 3: Chickening Out**

Heat watched her go with curious and softened eyes. He understood her better now. And because of that understanding, he allowed himself to smile.

She was as loyal and dedicated to him as he was to her…Wasn't she?

He looked down on his blanket and massaged the back of his head before cracking his neck bones and tilting his head from side to side.

Well, that felt better.

He blinked and thought again of Sera.

This time, he allowed himself to look at her; to gaze at her for who she really was. He didn't allow himself to see her as a child who needed protection…He didn't allow himself to look at her as if she were a substandard soldier either…

He just…

He just saw her as per who she really was…

A woman.

A woman whom he longed to hold…to touch. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. She was his friend. Why was he thinking of such things…!?

'Damn it! You asked me to think of her didn't you?! To think of what I really saw right?! Well, this is it!' he shouted at himself.

At that moment, no thoughts of protest echoed in his mind. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction. It just meant one thing.

His mind and heart were made up.

He wanted her…

He wanted more from her than her friendship.

He looked to his left and saw his glass of water from his bedstead. He grabbed it in his hands and drank all of its contents. He looked at the now empty glass and considered having Sera come and retrieve it but decided against it.

He already was a freak of nature as it was.

He nodded and stood up; stifling a groan threatening to erupt from his throat. Damn. It still hurt. He had probably fallen on the floor and hit his head when he collapsed. Yeah. That was probably it.

Well, regardless of that, he and Sera needed to talk.

With the glass in hand, he followed her into the kitchen.

xxxxx

Sera wiped her hands dry as she finished washing his dishes. Needless to say that she was happy…

In all the while that she had spent with Heat, she had never felt closer to him than she did a few moments prior.

They had not exchanged a lot of words and had even come to a sort of argument, but she can neither conceal nor refute the fact that she and he had felt something special within those few minutes…

They may not have said much to one another, but the feeling, that warm feeling was present. It engulfed them both…And to some degree, disturbed them.

She frowned at that.

She could feel the apprehension that he was feeling all those minutes ago…She felt saddened at that knowledge. Why? It was because…

'He's confused…He…He doesn't know what…what I am to him…Not really…' she thought to herself, grasping the edge of the sink tightly in her hands with furrowed eyebrows.

She could feel the bemusement practically oozing from him as he continued to let himself be fed…Yes. She wasn't blind…

But at that moment, she thought that she could ignore it. She thought that maybe he would start to remember…

But now, being alone, and with funny thoughts like these plaguing her mind, playing tricks on her, she wasn't so sure.

She stifled a gasp however as she suddenly felt another presence at the vicinity. She sharply turned around and saw Heat standing by the doorway, holding his empty glass. Her eyes glued them selves to his aforesaid glass, turning sharply away from his piercing red pools.

"I…I'll take that Heat." she told him gingerly, masking her feelings of sudden anxiety and nervousness.

Heat watched her as she walked closer to him, wordless. He had been watching her for the last minute as she stood by the sink, completely still. He knew that she was thinking of something big. He had wanted to ask her as to what was the matter but he found himself transfixed on her…

He could see only the profile of her face and yet…from that angle, he could see the sadness in her…

He felt his chest constrict then and his gut tie itself in a knot. He had felt the overwhelming feeling of curiosity as to what had caused her sudden feeling of melancholy.

And for some reason, he felt that it was because of him…

And because of that, he hated himself just a little bit more than he already did. Yes. He hated himself. He hated himself for failing to be acknowledged by her. He hated himself for collapsing atop that tower. He hated himself for being weak.

That was why he just remained standing there…watching her.

Until she came to know of his presence…

He blinked as her fingers brushed by his as she retrieved the glass from his hand. He didn't know why, but her touch had felt strange to him…

It was as if it had been the first time that they had touched; ever. Being friends for a long time and being comrades in arms, touch between them was as normal as a gun was to a soldier.

But for some reason, here and now, her touch seemed different…It seemed to contain…so much more…

He looked at her face and aimed his sights on her eyes. He had expected that she would look at him…

And look, she did.

Time froze for the two as they found themselves locked in one another's gazes…

Sera's heart raced as her body ached and tingled in pregnant anticipation…Anticipation…? For what…?

For his touch…

Her blood coursed through her veins in sheer fury as they inevitably drew closer to one another…

Heat didn't know what she was doing to him…but whatever it was, it had gotten a strong lock on him. He couldn't move…Or should he say, he couldn't move away. Hot blood surged through him like a runaway freight train bound straight to hell.

In that moment, he neither knew nor cared that she was his friend.

In that moment, he was a man…and she was a woman.

No more and no less…

A second later…their suffering bodies and their aching souls had been reunited in the form of a chaste kiss.

Heat felt his world became hazy…his room becoming obscured…Out of sight…completely. All that mattered was the woman whom he held in his arms.

As he held her…and continued to kiss her, nothing in the world mattered; nothing in the world existed with the exception of she and he.

And within her arms, he found that special something…that small, tiny something that he had deemed missing from his life.

He still didn't know what it was that he was missing; he could still not find any words for it…or find any label that would suffice for it…But whatever it might be, he knew and felt that Sera filled that empty void.

His arms went around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him. He had been almost afraid a second prior that she might refuse him and reject him…

But to his half surprise and half expectance, she did not pull away. Instead, she leaned in closer to him and responded to his kiss eagerly…amorously…

Her lips caressed his in the most gentlest and meekest of fashions that his knees began to buckle. She was so cute…Even in the face of intimacy, her modesty had been preserved…

Soon, he took a bold step and deepened their kiss. Again, his fears had been all for naught as she had met him stroke per stroke…Never hesitating, never hiding.

A moment later, the two awoke from their dream…

Sera pulled away, her hand over her lips, her eyes twinkling happily yet regretfully at his crimson pools.

Heat was taken aback. What was wrong…? Did she…regret it?

His eyes were begging her for an explanation.

Sera sighed and closed her eyes, casting her head down as she gripped his glass in her other hand tightly, "Heat…I…I'll see you tomorrow. Get well soon." she said immediately, rushing passed him, incidentally brushing her shoulder against his arm.

Heat gritted his teeth; she wasn't getting away that easily. He wanted to know what happened between them all those minutes ago. She knew it. He could see it in her eyes. There was no way that he was going to let her hide it from him.

With the agility that he was well-known for, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "We're not done Sera."

To his surprise, she snatched her arm back and walked out on him, "For now, yes, we are. I'll see you tomorrow Heat."

He turned around to follow her but she slipped past him again and hurriedly left through the door. He cursed as he found himself alone a moment later. She was fast. He frowned; she was fast, or was he slow?

He had wanted to pursue her even at the hallway…

But he didn't.

She was adamant to leave just as he was adamant to know what the meaning was of whatever transpired between them.

And because he knew what it felt like to be as adamant as that, he had let her go.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, staring at the wall blankly. Now he knew for sure, that what he felt for her was not mere blind loyalty…it was…complete and utter devotion.

As if he had awoken from his dream, having a sudden epiphany, he stiffened and his eyes widened.

'Am I…?'

He was in love.

xxxxx

Sera stared at the floor sadly.

'Stupid! Stupid!' she cursed herself as she gripped her short ebony strands in her hands tightly.

She wasn't supposed to have done what she had done with Heat. She wasn't supposed to kiss him. She felt her eyes water. Her eyes felt so heavy with moisture that she succumbed to its silent persuasion to draw to a close…

Her eyelids closed and there, her crystalline tears fell…one by one…

That was not the way she imagined her first kiss to be.

She sighed heavily at that.

She had wanted her first kiss to be…meaningful. No. She supposed that that was wrong to say as well. Her kiss with Heat moments before was filled with passion and exuberance. She felt a connection with him, a bond in between them as it happened.

What bothered her was that…

"I want my kiss with him to be…certain…" she sighed, 'He…He's not even sure of what he feels about me…And then _that_ happens!' she thought with a heavy heart.

Yes. That was it. Their kiss, no matter how passionate…no matter how amorous was drowned in the sea of obscurity.

That was what she hated the most.

They were but lost people fumbling in the dark…lost…afraid…looking for something, anything to hold onto.

And her…? What did she feel for him? Can she, now, give it a name…?

She sighed. Yes. Wasn't it obvious…? She was in love…

'The fastest way to his heart was through his stomach huh?' she asked, mentally repeating Argilla's advice to her. Sera shook her head sadly; who was she kidding…?

'There is no easy way to his heart!' she told herself, a twinge of pain piercing her heart. She then shook her head off such thoughts. There were other things to think of. Such as…

She sighed; now what?

Would she avoid him?

'Of course not…Even if I wanted to, I can't do that to him…' she thought. Of course she wouldn't. She was…a friend first…and a lover second.

She nodded; she would continue to play her part…But there was just a large part of her…wishing, hoping, that he would realize soon, of what she really was to him…

It was stupid really. She felt as though he was keeping her hanging; as if he was giving her only false hope when she was the only one feeding herself with those sorts of thoughts. She chuckled humorlessly, bitterly, silently cursing those dreams…those dreadful phantasmagoric images in her head.

If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have remembered her past life. She wouldn't have remembered Heat…

She wouldn't be this confused…

She wouldn't be this hopeful and expectant either…

Yes. She was hopeful and expectant…that maybe, just maybe, he felt for her what she felt for him; genuinely…

xxxxx

Heat opened his heavy eyelids, groaning. He felt a lot better…but there was still the dull pain on his head. That, and his blocked nose. He groaned louder.

'Damn cold…' he told himself.

He set his lips on a grim line as he closed his eyes back. He had dreamed about her all night. He shot his eyes open then. It was a curious dream…

In his dream, they were young once more. In his dream, they had been friends, just as they were now. In his dream, they had found one another in a world much different from their own. In his dream, they were in love.

He blinked, 'What…the hell…was that?' he asked. Granted that in the dream that he had enjoyed himself…But…

There laid the decisive factor.

'It was just a dream.'

Yes. It mattered not whether it was a favorable or an unfavorable dream. All that mattered was that it wasn't real. He frowned at that. There was a part of him, albeit a large part of him, that wished it were…

He closed his eyes once more, wearily, allowing his mind and heart to sink back into the folds of his dream…

He smiled as he imagined her soft and moist lips against his own…He imagined his palm on her chest, feeling the rhythmic beating of her heart. He imagined intertwining their fingers as they walked together…

He imagined a lot of things…

He opened his eyes once more and frowned. What had happened the previous day was…confusing. It was confusing to both him and her. That was why she had left, wasn't it?

Well, it wasn't confusing to him anymore.

She and he…

They needed to talk.

At that thought, another voice roused him from his trivial contemplation, 'Forget that bonehead! What time is it?!' it thundered, scolding him for his lack of responsibility.

Heat cursed himself, 'Damn! The drills!'

He immediately bolted from his bed and grabbed his clock. It was half passed six in the morning.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he realized that he missed the 0500 drills. He cursed and dashed for the lavatory, splashing cold water onto his face. He shivered as the liquid made contact with his face.

After a few minutes of grueling battle with the sink and water, he walked back to his bedroom and made to grab his towel when a convivial voice broke through the silence, "Good morning!"

Heat stiffened; shocked that he had not felt the presence. He turned around and saw Sera by the doorframe, a cheeky grin on her lips.

"Sera…! W-what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her, trying his best to look bored.

She smiled and then giggled, "I'm making you breakfast silly!"

Heat made a sour face, "Sera, I'm already late as it is. I can't. Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

She chuckled and shook her head. Heat quirked an eyebrow; something was very wrong here…

He opened his mouth to speak but she had beaten him to the punch, "I spoke to Gale today and I filed for a sick leave for you."

Heat's world spun.

She…what!?

"In fact it's effective ASAP. It's going to be for a week. So…you're not going anywhere." she spoke with a grin, her eyes glinting with untold mischief.

At that moment, Heat's blood ran cold and his skin crawled as he considered the implications of his time alone with Sera. He then remembered the soup…and the rod.

He gulped.

'Oh no she doesn't…! She won't get me to eat more of her crap!'

He glared at her, "Oh no you don't Sera!" he said as he pointed an accusing finger at her, clearly taking her by complete surprise.

She blinked in sheer curiosity and bewilderment, tilting her head to the side, "Huh? What are you talking about Heat?"

He crossed his arms and drawled his words, "This is _my_ sick leave. Not yours. What are you doing here, sitting your ass being a bum? Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

She giggled again.

And again, Heat felt that tingly feeling that he felt for her the previous day. His stomach churned uncontrollably as he continued to look at her.

"No. Serph and Argilla had gotten back yesterday and aa…"

Heat continued to look at her in that unfazed fashion, "You asked something of him."

She nodded, still beaming with enthusiasm that made Heat shiver. He grimaced. He knew that whatever it was she asked of her twin involved him. Damn. Damn. Bloody damn.

She nodded, "I informed the group on how you are faring…"

"You what!?" he thundered, his eye widened, "You told everyone that I was-"

She nodded, bobbing her head up and down excitedly, "Yea. I told everyone that you were sick."

"…" Heat couldn't say anything. He was petrified there on the spot.

Taking his silence as encouragement, she continued, still possessing her enchanting smile, "I had informed Serph on how virulent your illness was."

'Virulent…!? Illness!?' he asked himself in total disbelief.

"It's a fucking _cold_ Sera!!" he thundered, no longer having his self control in tact, "A cold!!"

She laughed as she listened to the way the word "cold" passed through his lips. He sounded as if he were speaking with his nose clipped! The poor baby; his nasal cavity was still blocked…

Oh well.

All the more reason for her to dote over her Heaty-Weaty pooh-bear!

She shook her head vigorously, "Oh no it isn't just a cold Heat! You're contagious! We can't have you wandering the streets in such a state! You could infect people!"

Here, Heat gritted his teeth in anger, a small blush creeping upon his pale cheeks, "It's a cold! A cold damn it!" Didn't she know what the repercussions of her words were pertaining to his reputation!?

He groaned in defeat. No of course not…

It was no use trying to explain to her…

There was but one option…

His head suddenly began to spin and he trudged towards his bed. He immediately felt warm arms around him, steadying his posture, "Oh Heat! Are you alright?!"

He wanted to swat her hands away from him and shove her far away, but he couldn't. He wasn't feeling so well all of a sudden.

He said nothing in response but just groaned.

Sera frowned as she walked him over to his bed. She stared at his blank face, "I told you that your cold was quite virulent!"

'What…the fuck is she talking about?!' his thoughts screamed what his words could not.

"Why, it might even evolve to being the flu if we're not careful…And…and you might get chills and convulsions…!"

She was rambling on and on…

Heat groaned but at the same time, something caught his interest.

"We? Who's we?" he asked, turning to face her as he sat on his bed.

She giggled, "You and me silly! I've been assigned to look after you!"

At that moment, all the color from Heat's face drained and there he felt consciousness leave his body.

xxxxx

He blinked his eyes rapidly, several times as he, for the second time that day, tried to focus on his surroundings.

'What happened…?' he asked himself, a bit groggy.

"You fell asleep Heat." a gentle female voice replied.

He suddenly bolted upright and widened his eyes as he beheld the source of the voice and there he was met by his Sera's smiling face. He mentally groaned; so it hadn't been a dream…

She chuckled, "I'm surprised! This time you had gotten up a lot sooner! You had been out for only ten minutes!"

Heat wanted to strangle her right there and then. She was treating him condescendingly, wasn't she?! How dare she even patronize him at this state?! Was she telling him that the fainting spells for him were…normal?!

He glared at her and sat up from the bed when she grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "To the lavatory." he said stoically.

"Do you need some help?" she asked genuinely as she stood up, gesturing that she would assist him in walking. Again, Heat glared at her, "I can walk Sera. I'm not terminally ill."

She said nothing and let him stand on his own. She bit her lip as her maternal instinct got the better of her and there she found herself steadying him on his feet. He swatted her hands away and walked towards the aforesaid room, grabbing his towel along the way.

He felt guilty all of a sudden as he suddenly missed the sweet sound of her soothing voice. That was right. She was deathly silent, probably watching him intently.

Needless to say, he felt unpleasant. Here she was doing whatever she could to make his ill life comfortable and there he was swatting her away like she were a vexing mosquito, avoiding her like she was the plague.

But still, no matter how guilty he may feel and no matter how unpleasant he may feel, he would never bring himself to apologize.

That was just not his style…

So, he just "apologized" in his own way.

He turned back to her and grinned, "So, planning on helping me…in there?" he winked suggestively, his voice confident and his eyes twinkling with naughtiness and seduction.

At that, Sera immediately blushed and scratched the back of her head, "No thanks. I wouldn't want to crowd your bathroom. But, do hurry up. We still have to have your breakfast, no?"

He grinned at her, "Sure thing."

"Oh and, just use warm or hot water okay?" she said, reminding him. He looked at her with a bemused expression and she nodded, "You could get the chills if you use the cold water…So, be careful, ne?"

He nodded.

A moment later, he turned and entered the lavatory, gently closing the door shut. He was glad though; she took his so-called apology.

Oh well; maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sera shook her head as she looked at her surroundings. Heat was such a slob. There were tissues everywhere!

She laughed; and he said that he didn't need her!

'Oh phooey!' she laughed as she started to gather the aforesaid filthy tissues.

xxxxx

He had emerged from the bathroom half an hour later and there dressed himself. Sera was nowhere to be seen and he guessed that she was still in the kitchen.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when she walked into the bedroom with a familiar-looking tray in her hands. He walked over to her to take it from her but she shook her head, "No, no Heat. You just sit down and I'll bring this to you…"

He really wasn't in the mood to argue. Besides, even if he did, there would be no point anyway. She would just insist and probably nag him to death until he capitulated.

He sighed and sat on his bed. There really wasn't anything else in his bedroom anyway…

A moment later, he found himself snuggly underneath covers, sitting up with is back on warm and fluffy pillows, the breakfast table over his waist, right in front of him.

And there, he didn't offer much of a fuss as she fed him. No; he was just looking at her even as he continued to sip the soup and swallow it.

He just kept gazing at her, wondering…He was wondering why she was doing all of this for him. She had taken time form her busy schedule just to care for him…

Why?

He knew that the answer wasn't just mere friendship. If that had been all, then she needed not take care of him this way. He wasn't suffering from a deadly disease. It was just a cold. He wasn't a child who needed caring for either. He was a grown man more than capable of holding his own.

Then…why…?

And another question that floated with his head was…the question 'Why did we kiss?'. It was a question that was dying to be answered.

What she had made him feel the other day was nothing short of…miraculous. He had never felt that way about anyone. Not ever…

Until she came along…

And so, he was…confused. He was baffled…and he was scared. There was a part of him that was intrigued at the new sensation; asking for more. But there was another part of him that felt trapped. What if it was all a ruse…? A lie…? An illusion made to test him…?

The answer to his question "why did we kiss?" was obvious though as he thought about it. He was in love…

But then again, he became all the more confused. In love? What did that mean? What was supposed to happen now? And if he was in love, was she in love with him too?

That was why he wanted to ask her what she thought of it. He wanted to know what it was she thought.

And if they were both in love…what would happen then? To their friendship? To their innocent times together…? Would it all go up in smokes…?

He wanted to know…what she thought of him now that they had kissed. Did he appear…weaker to her?

Yes; that was a core question. He had always stated that affection of any kind was an expression of weakness…And what he and she had done the previous day was a definition and expression of anything but strength or prowess.

It was downright weakness.

At that moment though, he allowed his mind to reminisce and there, as he imagined and recalled the feel of her body against his…the feel of her lips pressed against his…

He stifled a groan and there felt his body rise in temperature…

He blinked as his eyes met hers. Her silver eyes widened; what was wrong? Did he have something on his face?

She frowned and put the soupspoon down. She pressed her hand on his forehead, "Heat. You're burning up. I think you might have a fever."

He chuckled within. A fever…?

Well, if it was, then it wasn't caused by any bacteria or virus…

No. It was…

'It's your fault.' he mentally spoke to her.

He watched as she left with the tray only to return a moment later with a thermometer. She looked at him with utter seriousness, "Open your mouth Heat."

Being entranced by her ethereal visage, he did as he was told without question. A moment later, he was there sitting on his bed, still staring at her with the thermometer sticking out of his lips, staring at her.

She seemed to have not noticed and there, she took the thermometer from him, reading its contents. Heat knew that he wasn't ill…

He wasn't having a fever…

He was burning up…because…Because all that he thought of was her…The way she drooped her cheeks, the way she pouted…

She looked…so cute in his eyes…She was a woman who could do no wrong…And he was just there, like a lowly fanboy, idolizing her from the crowds…while she went on with her life…never knowing that he existed…

It was then that he sighed; his heart felt so heavy. He had been as silent as he could for countless minutes…But he knew now that he could keep silent no longer. The time for silent contemplation had come to pass. Now, brushing aside the humor, the pretenses and the preoccupation, the time to settle their confused states had arrived.

He grabbed the hand that was looking at the thermometer, "Sera…"

Sera stiffened as she felt his warm hand in hers. She had not been able to take his readings accurately as his hand had covered hers, "Heat…What?"

She was cut off as he shook his head and spoke, "I'm not having a fever Sera."

"But-"

"Just leave it." he told her sternly; his red eyes boring into her silver pools. At that moment, Sera felt his powerful aura and there relinquished her desire to take his readings.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and tugged her closer to him…She did not protest and soon, she found herself sitting on his bed, by his side, the breakfast table on the floor a few feet away…

Their eyes locked together and once more, they were transfixed on one another…

Before she could ponder over it any further, she felt herself being tugged even closer to him…and at that instant, she was sprawled on top of him.

Her silver eyes widened and her heart pounded like a jackhammer within her chest as she considered their inappropriate and compromising positions, "Heat…"

She was once more cut off from her sentence as she felt his warm lips upon her own…Her eyes widened still at the shock and she immediately moved to push him away…But she had forgotten that he was Embryon's finest…

Ill or not, he had yet to lose his strength and there had her in an iron grip…

She felt him moan against her and there, he pulled her to him closer to still…She had resisted but her resistance had only lasted so long…A moment later, she fell on him, their chests pressed together tightly…

They both knew that they should feel awkward at doing this. After all, they were friends…

But for some reason, it didn't feel that way.

Not really.

And soon, Sera gave in. She gave in to the persuasive licks and flicks his tongue sent her lips…She parted her lips slowly, hesitantly and her partner had slowly entered her wet cavern, rediscovering everything that it had discovered only a day before.

The hands that were once pushing him away not clutched his apparel tightly in her fingers. She whimpered into his mouth as if she were in pain…even though he kissed her with only the outmost of care and gentleness that he could muster…

Sera was panicking. His touch was bringing her closer to the elimination of all of her inhibitions…

'No…! This is wrong…! He doesn't love me…! He's confused!' she screamed at herself, willing her body to fight him off. Yes; she had not forgotten the pact that she had made for herself. As long as Heat did not remember her, as long as he did not make clear of his feelings for her, she would not allow herself to be drawn to him.

That was why…That was why with all her strength, she had pushed him away.

"Ugh…!" she whimpered as she finally put distance in between them, getting off of him and now situating herself by his bedside. She panted and held his strong and shocked gaze for but a moment before turning away with a blush on her cheeks displaying itself shamelessly to him.

"Sera…?" she heard him ask. She did not dare reply. She was afraid that her lips and tongue might reveal and divulge what she had tried so hard to conceal.

"Why did you do that?" he asked innocently, completely curious. She turned to look at him with sad eyes, "Heat…I should ask you that question." she whispered softly.

He blinked, "What?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone.

She sighed, "Why did you kiss me?" she asked boldly.

Why indeed…?

'Because I want to. Because I felt like doing it. Because you feel good against me. Because I want to feel you…Because I love you…'

He was shocked at that last sentence. What the hell was that!? What the hell did that mean!? What the fuck was he talking about!? That was complete weakness! Weakness! He wanted to hit himself at that moment. How could he even begin to think of such utter nonsense…? Love indeed!

He looked at her, bored, "Because I want to."

Sera's world crumbled by her feet as she listened to his crude and flat statement. She had been right. He did not love her…

She was just glad to herself that she had listened to what her inner self had told her…He wasn't ready. But at the same token, she was hurt.

His words had given her an almost fatal blow. He kissed her because it was a flight of fancy. Nothing more.

She bit her lip and stared at his blanket sadly, "Oh…Well…Just let me…"

Heat shook his head; she was doing it again. She was uttering gibberish and looking at everywhere and nowhere in hopes of alleviating the tense air around them. He sighed; didn't she know any better…?

He suddenly grabbed her arms still and held her in place, "Sera, look at me."

She did as she was told and there froze as silver met red.

His eyes pierced hers and at that moment, a painful prick found itself on her heart; he was staring at her so intently that she felt as if he were cursing her within…

"Why did you pull away…?" he asked, "I am…not worthy enough for you?"

Sera blinked, confused, "What do you mean Heat…?"

He sighed and cast his face down. A moment later, he let go of her arms and let his hands settle on his bed, still refusing to meet her eyes. He forced himself to do so however and there glared at her once more, "You think that because I'm ill, that it warrants that you treat me like an invalid?" he spoke in a low and condescending tone.

Sera's eyes widened; he was taking it the wrong way again!

"No Heat! I-"

"What; you think I'm not strong enough to care for myself that you have to force your way into my room and treat me as if I'm some…incapacitated amputee!?" he bellowed.

She remained quiet there, allowing him to spurn out his hidden feelings…It had hurt needless to say…But she couldn't find her voice…And so, as he spoke his heart-wrenching words, she sat idly by…waiting for the next blow.

"And if that weren't enough, you would refuse me…Why Sera…? Am I not strong enough for you?" he asked, glaring at her, "I'm not good enough…?"

Sera had been thus far patient with him. But now she had to draw the line. He was way out of line with his assumptions. She glared back in return, "I am not treating you as an amputee Heat! I…I just want to take care of you! Is that so wrong…?" she asked, pain etched onto her facial features.

Heat suddenly felt his insides churn as he took a look on her face. She looked like she was writhing in pain…Did he really say the right things to her…?

"I refuse you…?! Heat…Didn't you ever ask me if that was what I wanted…?" she asked, speaking of the kiss that they had just shared. "Did you bother to ask me…? Did you even bother to know what my feelings were? Or yours?"

Heat glared at her still, "That's the point Sera! Damn it!" he half-yelled, "Why did you turn me away!? Was it because I'm ill? Or is it because I'm not strong enough for you? That I'm not good enough?! That you think I'm some lowly patient that you need to take care of?! I knew you liked it so stop denying it!"

She glared at him still and stood up, looking down at him with fury. Her breathing had become labored by now as she heard his accusing words.

How dare he think this way about her…? How dare he?!

'Oh Heat…I…'

She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him everything…She wanted him to know of what she felt about him. She wanted to hurt him and slap him…She wanted to curse at him…

But she wouldn't.

Instead, she looked at him with grave eyes, "Heat…I'm not the only one denying here…"

Heat sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. Sera sighed and shook her head and started to walk away from him.

"I'll…I know that you're strong Heat…I know…And this illness doesn't say anything otherwise about you…Please don't ever think that I treat you as a lowly patient…or anything like that. Because I don't. I care a lot about you. Please don't forget that."

She turned to look at him and smiled warily, "What about you…? What…do you feel for me? Am I…really that much of a burden to you…?"

Heat looked at her with a pained expression of his own. Why couldn't she just…? He sighed; what-she was asking him of his feelings!? Was she crazy!?

'It's weakness!' a voice in his head hissed.

He stood up and there met her face to face on the same level, "You're not a burden to me Sera. But you're not an asset to me either. You're a firm comrade and a close friend to me. I kissed you because I wanted to. And from the way that you kissed me back, I'd wager that you liked it as much as I did. So stop denying it and act like an adult." he told her impassively…almost coldly.

His words stabbed her like a thousand dull knives. She couldn't remain in his presence any longer. She knew what he meant…

She wasn't that naïve…

He wanted to be friends…with benefits.

"Heat…" she trailed off, a tear dropping from her eye, trickling down her chin and onto the floor, "Now, it is I who must ask you…Is this how you see me…? Is this how lowly you think of me…?"

Was she just some cheap whore to him…?

She wouldn't allow him to respond and there left his room altogether. Heat just remained there on his spot, unfazed. Before, he would feel guilty…

But not this time.

She was the one who wronged him. Not the other way around. And apologizing now…would only mean the acceptance of weakness…

And he wasn't a weakling…

It was a paradox though…He thought that he wasn't a weakling…and yet what he did moments before was anything but strength. The denial of one's feelings and the refusal of acceptance was a sign of weakness…

Didn't he know that…?

xxxxx


	4. Like a Headless Chicken

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, ANGST**

**Chapter 4: Like a Headless Chicken**

He ignored the chilly prick of the air on his skin as he walked briskly along the streets of Muladhara. Again, it had been raining but he didn't care. He was still having his cold but he didn't care. Sera was still upset with him but he didn't care.

Yes.

She hadn't spoken to him in almost two whole days. She had still come to him though in those days…She continued to watch over him and care for him…making him his meals…and spoon-feeding him whenever he would need it…

But during those times, not a word would leave her lips.

He knew that she was still vexed by what he had told her. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered her words.

"_Heat…I'm not the only one denying here…"_

He wasn't denying anything damn it!

'You're a poor liar…Even to your own self…' his inner self told him pathetically. Heat gritted his teeth, 'I'm not denying anything. I'm in love?! I'm not in love! I just want her…That's all.' he thought haughtily.

It was then that a disturbing thought crawled from the darkest cranny of his mind and situated itself upon the forefront of his thoughts.

He narrowed his already narrowed eyes still and there he frowned darkly. She refused him because he wasn't good enough for her. She refused him and pushed him away because he lacked the characteristics that she deemed to be attractive.

That was the reason, wasn't it?

He wanted to hurt someone at that moment. He had done everything that he could to demonstrate to her that he was a good choice…

But it would seem that it wasn't enough.

'No…It's this whole cold crap.' he told himself, 'If I didn't get ill…she would've…Argh! Damn bitch!' he mentally cursed uncouthly.

If it weren't for this cold, she wouldn't think so low of him. Well, she did say that it wasn't like that…That she merely wanted to take care of him…

He shook his head; no. That wasn't it and he knew it.

She had probably liked being above him. That was probably the reason why she "took care" of him in the first place.

He scoffed at that.

'Typical female…'

He groaned as he sniffed; he was having a slight throbbing on the head but paid it no heed. Actually, he had been having that headache for the last two days now, but he always paid it no attention. And when Sera would ask, he would always say in that gruff fashion that he was fine.

He was! He really was!

Granted he was also having quite the chilly feeling with burning hot eyes…but heck, it wouldn't kill him!

Nope!

'Besides, whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger!' he thought stupidly, completely uncomprehending the real meaning of the wise saying.

What the hell was a headache, chills and burning eyes in comparison to a life and death situation in the battlefield?! Absolutely nothing but a pile of shit.

He shook his head and resumed his walk; he didn't have any time to be thinking of headaches or whatnot.

He blinked then; he didn't even realize that he had stopped for two whole minutes, apparently talking to himself as he realized that people were beginning to stare at his direction.

He suppressed the strong come-on of a blush and growled and glared at the aforesaid people instead.

He was heading to the strategy room to report back. He was well enough he believed and well…that wasn't the only reason.

Sera's presence in his room while she refused to speak to him was just irritating him to no end. That was why he decided to report back on duty that day. He had had enough of this whole "sick leave" thing. The whole damn day-off idea didn't work damn it!

'It's just a way to pacify weaklings and their damn weak bodies!' he huffed impatiently, stomping his feet every here and there.

He had slipped past Sera's guard that day and had woken up bright and early to train. He had done the entire military drills that day and she hadn't even gotten a hold of him. Not like he cared. He did what he wanted whenever he wanted!

He didn't need her permission anyway!

Who was she to him anyway?!

'She's not my damn mother!' he thought angrily. Besides, if she were…it would be a very, very disturbing thought. Heat's eyes widened as he imagined Sera as an older woman, having wrinkles…

"Come here sonny…" she beckoned softly, her voice hoarse and coarse from old age, her index finger motioning in a "come-hither" fashion.

His skin crawled at that.

'Ugh…that's…that's disgusting!' he thought to himself, feeling his blood run cold.

He shook his head. He was meandering too damn much!

Now; where was he again? Oh yea! He had had enough of playing "sick" and being a "patient". He needed the battlefield now more than ever. He hadn't lost sight of his goal…

No. Never.

He had told her before that he was the strongest in the whole of the Junkyard. Nothing would change that. He narrowed his eyes into slits, "I would be the strongest Sera. And then…when you realize that…"

She would love him.

She would accept him. She would finally see who he really was and when it was all over, she would acknowledge his strength…No more of that "I already know you're strong" crappy sentences. This time, when she saw him, she would behold him in awe…

He grinned as he imagined it, "Sera…"

xxxxx

Sera watched with widened eyes as she saw Heat walk into the strategy room.

She hadn't spoken to him and with good reason…but she knew as well as he that wasn't well yet. True that his ailment wasn't pressing…but it was true that it could develop complications. That was why she had filed for the sick leave in the first place.

She knew Heat inside and out.

She knew that he would push his body up to the limit even if he was ill…That would lead his "common cold" to be more serious. The weather wouldn't help either. They had just entered the monsoon season and the air would be chilly with the rains being unrelenting.

'He…could get a fever! Or worse! Pneumonia!' she mentally screamed as she walked over to him.

"Heat! What are you doing here?" she asked in worry and trepidation. He didn't look at her and merely shrugged his shoulders, muttering a reply, "I'm better. I'm not sick." He walked passed her when she grabbed onto his arm, "But the rain is pouring outside! You could get some-"

He glared at her and there her words died in her mouth. She shrunk back down and backed away from him.

She pouted at his back.

'If…if he wants to find out from the hard way…t-then he could…he could do just that!' she screamed mentally, narrowing her eyes.

She calmed down as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Argilla smiling at her, "Having man problems Sera?" she asked with a caring smile.

Sera cast her face down as she met the other woman's face, blushing, "Um…no…Of course not…"

She then heard a giggle. She forced her eyes to meet the older woman's, "What's so funny…?"

Argilla blinked, ceasing her merry laugh, "Oh nothing…" she trailed off wistfully, "I was just going to say that guys are all the same…"

Sera blinked, "Huh? W-what do you mean?"

Argilla smiled, shutting her eyes, "Well, I didn't mean that in a prejudicial way…It's just that 'manly' guys just like being macho. You know? You shouldn't be too hard on Heat…"

Sera couldn't believe what she was hearing! There she was practically _slaving_ for Heat making him his meals, watching over him and taking his crap and…Argilla still said not to be too hard on him!?

Sometimes…Sera just thought that her sister-figure just might be a bit crazy…

Argilla sweat-dropped as she read the younger woman's facial expression. Here, she grinned and scratched his head, "Heheh…I suppose he is _that_ difficult huh?"

Sera slumped her shoulders and sighed, saying nothing.

Argilla thought for a while, "Hm…Maybe he is a bit worse than Serph."

Sera blinked and blushed; she really couldn't care to know about her twin brother's love affairs…Even if it involved her sister-figure. Sera shook her head at that though; Heat had been worse than…

Hey!

Serph had been like that too…!?

"Yup." nodded the pink-haired woman, "He was. But then, he realized that he didn't need to do all that just so that I would notice him! I mean, come on! Boasting your strength for a chance to get a date is…lame. Don't you think Sera?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

Sera, who had thus far had her eyes transfixed on the older woman nodded slowly, "Yeah…But…do they know that it's lame…?"

Argilla chuckled, "No. That's why guys are boneheads! You gotta make them realize that they don't need to do all that!"

"…"

Argilla stopped laughing and gazed at Sera's hopeful yet distressed silver eyes, "You just have to let him know…that you don't need his protection. You have to let him know…that his strength is enough; that he needn't prove a point."

Sera cast her face once more. Argilla sighed but chuckled, "I'm beginning to think that this is a one-way conversation…"

Sera snapped her head alert at that, "Oh! I'm sorry if I'm making you feel that way Argilla…It's just that…Heat doesn't know what I…feel about him."

Here, Argilla laughed, "He doesn't!? Oh! Hahah I see! And here I was thinking that you told him!"

Sera blushed and intertwined her fingers at her back, "Erm…I just can't blurt it out…"

"True." she concurred. Here, Argilla frowned, "I'm not telling you to woo him Sera. I'm just telling you…to trust him."

"Eh…?"

"Trust him Sera. He's your friend. He'd understand. You don't have to expect him to return your feelings…but just let them go. This," she said as she grasped the younger woman's arms, her pink eyes peering deeply into her silver ones, "is eating you up. It's not going to give you peace unless you tell him Sera…That's just the way it is…"

Sera smiled and nodded. She was about to speak when a male voice penetrated the cool air, "Good morning ladies."

Sera beamed and turned to see her silver-haired twin.

xxxxx

Sera frowned as she continued to gaze at Heat from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Serph had sent them out there! Them! Of all people!

She sighed; but orders were orders…

She suddenly snorted at that; orders? No. It wasn't an order! Heat had conveniently and enthusiastically volunteered for this assignment!

What assignment?

She shrugged her shoulders; maintenance work at the communications tower. She sighed; Heat was doing this on purpose!

He was trying to demonstrate to her that he wasn't ill and was fit enough to be outside! In such dreadful weather!

But what made this worse for her and even more annoying was that this wasn't the first assignment that she and Heat had been assigned at. First, after the meeting, Heat had volunteered to do guard duty by the outskirts.

The duty had lasted for five hours. It had lasted for five hours…in the rain. She slumped her shoulders at that.

And then, Heat had volunteered for the weapons' check at the training facility. That had lasted for two hours…But at least, it wasn't out in the rain…

And then, still unsatisfied, Heat and she had participated in war-games that that a platoon had been having…

She made a face. He did that just for kicks, he said.

And the bad part? Yup. It was in the rain…

They had won of course. Heat had not been satisfied though since they had been up against greenhorns anyway…But for him, any activity was better than none. That was why he had participated in the war-games.

Yes. Their morning and afternoon was pretty much occupied. They had been running around like two headless chickens and from the looks of it, her partner had no desire to rest. She had appealed to him time and time again but he openly ignored her.

Now, as they were once more outside, in the downpour, she wouldn't argue anymore. If he didn't believe her, fine.

'Hmph!' she snorted internally.

She hugged herself as she felt a bit chilly. Bad move. They were outside, she and he, fully exposed to the elements, with only their army raincoats for cover. The rain was raging that day…and the lightning crackled.

She shivered at that; they could get electrocuted if they weren't careful!

'Two roasted chickens coming up…' she thought with a groan.

Damn it! Wasn't Heat ready yet!? She had finished her end of the work minutes ago…

Damn! What was taking him so long?!

Her thoughts meandered to what Argilla had told her. Tell him how she felt? She sighed sadly at that, suddenly forgetting the raging downpour.

'If only I could…' she thought.

But she couldn't. Why? Because of the dreams; because of her memories of their past lives. She didn't want Heat's decision to be influenced. She wanted him to love her for real…And right now, he still didn't remember her from their past lives…

So, what then? What now?

Was she just to wait for him…until he did?

'What if he never does!?' she thought with a panic, 'Would that mean that I would never get to tell him?' she thought frantically, horror being etched onto her delicate feminine features.

She was startled though as she heard the crackle of lightning. She blinked, 'Presence of mind!' she screamed at herself.

What the heck was taking him so long!? Wasn't he done yet!?

xxxxx

Heat blinked his red eyes over and over…But nothing changed. His vision was blurry…Everything was slightly spinning. He held the wires in front of his face and stared at them intently.

'Now which wires went where…?' he asked himself, seeing doubles of everything.

He wanted to ram his head on the wall at that moment; what the fuck was going on here!? He couldn't see straight!

'I'm…getting dizzy!' he told himself.

'Don't even think about it fucktard!' he told himself, reminding himself that this was just weakness.

'Focus…!'

He gritted his teeth tighter, his jawbones having additional pressure on his face as the seconds ticked by. He was completely unbothered by the rain. He didn't care if there was a typhoon right behind him! All that he cared about was getting that tower up and running! And that meant fixing those damned wires!

He didn't care that his spinal cord was beginning to feel the onset of fatigue as the cold air seeped from the outside and now invaded his muscles and bones, making them ache…

He didn't care that his head was beginning to spin; a slight throbbing pervading his mind.

xxxxx

Sera growled; she had had enough! The weather was getting worse! She turned back to her partner and noticed that he was slumped forward, towards the circuit breaker, unmoving. Her breathing stopped, "Heat!" she yelled worriedly as she immediately flew to his side.

She touched his shoulders and saw that his eyes were closed. She hissed as she made him lean back against her, while her hands inspected him.

'He's burning up!' she internally shouted.

She gritted her teeth, "Heat…"

Her poor special guy. He was out cold…

xxxxx

She clasped her hands together, in deep thought as she waited outside his room. Right after the incident, she had wasted no time and called the medics.

They had taken him to the infirmary post haste. And now, no matter how helpless she was, there was nothing else she could do.

Except wait.

She leaned forward as she rested her elbows atop her legs, and in turn resting her chin on her palms, "I hope he's okay…"

'What do you mean you hope he's okay?! Of course he is! This is Heat we're talking about!' her inner voice said with conviction. Sera smiled at that. The voice was right. This was Heat after all.

Her musings were interrupted as she heard her name being called. She bit her lip, "Doctor? Is he going to be alright…?"

xxxxx

She walked over to him and sat down. He was still asleep. The doctor had said that it had been due to extreme fatigue. That, and his interrupted recovery. Heat had simply pushed his body to the limit whilst abandoning his recuperating agents; hence, the breakdown.

She pouted at him, 'I told you so.'

She sweat-dropped. That was something that she'd never tell him though although she knew that she was just itching to!

She looked at him and giggled. She put a palm over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. No. No matter how dire or funny things were, she would never ever laugh at him.

That was just wrong.

'But still…' she thought, being tempted once more.

She let her silver eyes travel all over what skin he had exposed and there, stifled another feminine laugh.

'Okay that's enough! It's just…wrong!'

Her thoughts once more meandered to his definition of the word "strength". She scowled at that. Well, it was because of that that he had landed in that hospital bed!

However, telling him an 'I told you so' statement wasn't the most pressing issue. Not really. What really was funny at the moment, and she would say that it was funny, was that he had not merely fainted due to a fever or fatigue…

It was because…

She blinked as she heard him groan. Was he alright now? She immediately drew herself closer to him, "Heat…?" she whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes, "S-Sera…?" he whispered back, slightly groggy, "Is that you…?"

She smiled and nodded, "Mn…"

He blinked, "Where am I?"

She smiled tightly, "You're in the infirmary."

He suddenly narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Sera bit her lip. She considered telling him…but a part of her was afraid. He might not take it too well…

He was in a fragile state and she wouldn't want anything to worsen that…She didn't want him to feel any discomfort now most especially when she was sure that he would feel them later on…

'Most probably today…or tomorrow…' she told herself.

Heat was getting vexed at her lack of response. And so, wanting to shake her away from her mental fantasy land, he gripped her wrist tightly. She gasped.

Well, that got her attention.

He narrowed his eyes into slits as their eyes met, "What's going on?" he asked in a low tone.

Sera sighed; she really didn't have any choice. He needed to know.

She smiled tightly, "You're going to be fine Heat. The doctors said that you…collapsed because of fatigue. And that you have a fever."

Fatigue and fever!? Who the hell cares?!

Heat frowned, "If that's all then why did you bother to take me here?" he growled disapprovingly.

Sera wanted to tell him in his face at that moment; did he just appreciate anything that she had thus far done for him!? Lousy son-of-a…

"Heat," she began, "it's not just fatigue and a fever…"

Heat's heart stopped. It wasn't just…fatigue or the fever!? Then what was it?! He could see how uncomfortable she was with his question. He was beginning to feel his anger and impatience mount steadily as the second ticked painfully by.

She was keeping him in suspense damn it!

"Just spill it woman!" he bellowed.

Silver met red.

'Alright you asked for it…'

"Heat, you're having chickenpox." she deadpanned.

Heat's eyes dilated at an extreme fashion. Nothing was exchanged. No words left their lips. Not a sound was heard…

Nothing passed through the room except for the faint noise of the circulated air from the air vents…

It had been calm…

It had been eerily calm…

Like the calm before the storm…

And then…

Suddenly…

Like lightning crackling, his voice bellowed, "What!?"

xxxxx


	5. Chickenpox

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. I do not own Yosemite Sam**

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**Chapter 5: Chickenpox**

Heat had heard her the first time. But, did he hear her right? Was it right? He blinked; he wanted to laugh at that. He couldn't have chickenpox! Of course not!

He didn't even have the rash!

He chuckled, totally dismissing the news, "Are you nuts? I can't be having chickenpox! I don't even have those things on my skin!"

Sera sweat-dropped, "You mean, this spot right here?" she asked as she held up his arm, showing him a cute little red spot on his forearm.

Once more, making him look quite the cadaverous individual, all the color from his face drained itself as his blood-red orbs beheld the small spot on his arm, "Holy fucktard…" he trailed off.

He suddenly bolted upright, sitting up, taking his female companion by complete surprise, "Heat! What do you think you're doing!?" she exclaimed worriedly as she immediately proceeded to pin the redhead on the bed with her quaint little hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Get off of me woman!" the redhead growled, glaring at her with his piercing eyes. She bit her lip as she could've sworn that he was melting her face with his death-rays emanating from his blazing red eyes.

"No! You're sick! You're having…"

"I'm not having chickenpox Sera! Now get off me!" the redhead yelled, slipping past her vexing hands.

Lightly overpowering her, he left the bed and stood. At that moment, he half wished that he hadn't. His headache and his chills still had to leave him; and now that he was without the comfort of the warm blanket or the soft bed, and with the bone chilling cold penetrating his already weakened and worn out body from his feet from the ice cold floor, he was practically at the mercy of his ailment.

He mentally cursed himself as he painfully cringed, 'Damn body! Move damn you!'

"Heat don't!" a female yelled.

Sera bit her lip as she gazed at him sadly, pitifully, as he tried with wobbly feet to steady himself as he walked towards the lavatory by himself. She immediately stepped up to him and enveloped him in her warmth, "Don't! Come back to bed! You're not well enough to walk!"

Heat pushed her away with whatever dwindling strength that he had, "Go the fuck away!" he growled at her. He gritted his teeth in severe and extreme annoyance but at same time, severe and extreme shame.

He was ashamed of himself. Even then as she continued to hold him to her bosom, as she continued to wrap him within a cocoon of warmth and devotion, he hated himself…He felt disgusting; he felt as if he were a filthy rat…

Unworthy…

Yes. That was the word that was running through his head at that moment in time. He was unworthy. He was unworthy of her touch…of her warmth…of her devotion.

He was but a mere weakling. Who was he to receive her…?

And at the same time, he was angry at himself _because_ he was weak. What was he, being a man, doing being within a woman's arms?! She was the weaker of the two of them! So then, if that were true, then why was it that she was holding him and not the other way around…?

"I'm strong Sera! I can handle myself! Go away!" he told her as he mustered all of his strength and pushed at her.

No sooner than he did, did Sera stumble backwards, making her forcibly relinquish her hold on him. No sooner did he do that did he realize his precarious situation without support. He also realized that he had spent the last remaining ounce of his strength in pushing her away…and now had none.

Like a rock thrown from a steep cliff, he fell on the floor unceremoniously.

xxxxx

Heat grumbled with his arms crossed as he sat on his bed. He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the female by his bedside as she fed him.

He hated this.

'Damn bitch!' he internally cursed as he cursed three things.

Himself. Her. And his weakness.

He hated himself for being forced into this situation. He hated himself for being forced to behave as if he were the woman of their relationship.

He hated her. He hated her for treating him the way she did. He hated her for doting on him the way a mother would towards her favorite child. He hated her for thinking that he was weak; for thinking that it was he who needed her and not her needing him.

He hated his weakness. It was his weak body that had succumbed to the call of malady. It had been his frail shell of a body that had relinquished its robust and ever vigilant flame of strength over to lulling voices of these…ailments.

And so, like a child, he slumped and slouched on his bed further, crossing his arms tighter, pouting.

Sera sighed; he was doing it again. He was making this difficult for her. Sometimes, she just didn't understand him. He was an oxymoron. He had told her too many times of him being strong; of him being the beam and foundation of the wall that she could fall back on in times of need…

The epitome of strength…He was to be her shield…Her protector and preserver…

But at times, like now, he was acting like a child. He was acting and behaving as if he were the one in need of the protection; of the preservation.

She sighed, 'He's just sick…That's all.'

Heat growled as he felt a burning sensation on his chest. He ignored it. He hissed as he felt it again. This time, it was on his back. But like before, he ignored it.

He willed his mind to focus on something else when he again felt a sting on his body; this time, it was on his arm. He snorted and she immediately stopped feeding him and looked at him with curious eyes, "Heat…? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

'What's wrong?! You're what's wrong!' he mentally screamed, 'Go the fuck away!'

"Nothing."

"Are you cold…?"

"I said it's nothing." he responded hastily, snarling a bit.

Sera looked at him apologetically. The poor thing. Although he wouldn't say it, she had an idea of what it was that was bothering him.

He had not taken a look at himself ever since his last fainting spell. And she thought and firmly believed that it was better that way.

He had not seen that the little red spot that she had told him about earlier had…reproduced. She looked at him with naughty eyes as she fought the strong urge to laugh at him. This was the funniest situation that she had ever seen him in.

She bit her lip as she felt another wave of the desire to laugh. There he was on his bed, pouting like a spoiled brat, grumbling like a ten year-old, crossing his arms with a pair of protruding lips, having spots of red rash all over his body…and his face.

She mentally laughed at that; well, she really couldn't laugh for real. She just had to content herself with having an imaginary laugh; and so, she indulged. There on his face, most especially on his cheeks, chin and the skin under his nose and up his lips, where were all the spots seemed to accumulate.

She sweat-dropped; she wondered why that was so.

The spots and rash seemed to have minds of their own as they had decided to invade that part of his face prevalently!

'He looks like…He looks like he's having that rash as his moustache and beard!' she laughed at that mentally again.

'He reminds me of someone…' she thought absentmindedly, spending all those seconds thinking of who it might be.

A moment later, she found it.

'Ah…! Yes! He reminds me of…Yosemite Sam!' she laughed again as she remembered that from her past life.

He did look kind of like Yosemite Sam she reckoned; complete with the red hair and the ever glaring eyes and pompous arrogance. Oh yes. Heat was definitely like Yosemite Sam.

She smiled as she thought more about it…Back then, there had been moving animated pictures called cartoons…She remembered having to have watched them. She sighed; those were the days.

She blinked.

She was getting distracted!

Now where was she again?

Oh yes!

The rashes on his face!

Those rashes on his face…really did look quite disgusting. The rash proudly protruded from his facial skin with utter impudence and mockery of its spectators that Sera found it humorous; the rash that proudly protruded from his facial skin did so as close to one another as possible. That was right. One rash after another was closely beside the other.

Sera shivered at that. The feeling that she got as she stared at the aforesaid rash was akin to what a ten year old girl would feel should she see and touch a centipede. No sooner did Sera imagine that did her skin crawl, 'Eeekk! That's…that's just…not right…'

She focused on Heat once more; this time, forgetting the rash but focusing on the near future…She bit her lip. A few days after and those would form scabs…

And puss would probably build up within too!

'Eww…' she thought with a mental laugh; but then again…She wouldn't mind…It was Heat after all…

She stood and took the tray and bowl away, "You can leave after a day Heat! Isn't that good news?" she asked convivially.

She heard a grumble for a reply.

"What was that Heat? I didn't hear you…" she said just as merrily.

Heat seethed on his bed, gritting his teeth. He was still getting that intense and annoying throbbing on his skin. Skin?! No. More like his entire body. He clenched his hands into fists; he didn't even understand what it was that Sera was saying.

Sure, he heard her but the throbbing and the burning feeling on his skin prevented him from understanding her. It was everywhere! The throbbing and the stinging were pervading his senses!

He cursed; he knew what it was he should do in order to relieve himself of such throbbing and stinging…

'I gotta…I gotta scratch…!' he mentally screamed. Yes. Not only did his mind scream for such fulfillment but his whole body as well.

It was commanding him to compromise his thus far composed demeanor and succumb to the call of coarse and rough scratching.

He shook his head. No. He shouldn't! Sera was there! She would think that he was weak if he did! Why? Because! What kind of a man was he if he were to capitulate to such a sensation!? Was he not strong enough to control his desires!? Ohhhh no! He wouldn't scratch himself in front of her even if his life depended on it!

'Never damn it!' he screamed internally once more.

'Fuckkkk…!!!' he thought and cursed as he felt another throb and sting on his skin as soon as he had made his internal promise; this time though, the throbbing and the stinging was more intense!

He looked at the red spot that was craving his attention with disdain and disappointment. Heat glared at it, 'You want me to scratch you…don't you?' he drawled mentally, picking a fight with the bright red rash on his forearm.

He chuckled darkly, 'Oooohh nnooo…! I wouldn't scratch you even if Varin crawled in here in a nurse's outfit! Ohhhh no!'

Sera sweat-dropped as she stared at him. She had been staring at him for the past minute or so as she figured that he had not been responsive to what it was she had said. And there, as she saw him looking intently, albeit glaring, at his rash that she figured that he was having a contest with his red mark.

He could be such an oddball.

"Um, Heat?" she asked, her voice a bit louder than the last.

Here, to her surprise, Heat had actually heard her, "Huh?"

She chuckled as she noted with amusement the hint of disorientation on his face…Her poor baby…He had been concentrating on the rash too much!

"I just said that your doctor said that you could go home tomorrow. Your fever had subsided and well…after you receive the antibiotics, we can go home." she said cheerfully as she gave him her warmest of smiles.

Heat's breathing stopped as he found himself enthralled by her smile. But seeing it though had brought back his feelings of…inadequacy…

He just hated himself a bit more.

He stiffened again as he felt the throbbing and stinging. He hissed as he realized that it came simultaneously from his back, chest and…abdomen…

'Damn!' he thought with a light cringe as the rash throbbed painfully, vexingly, teasingly…asking him to relieve its state…

He gritted his teeth now as he fought tooth and nail just to maintain his composure…The feeling of utter desperation to maintain his demeanor was beginning to bring tears into his eyes. He clenched the sheets in each of his fisted hands, clenching even tighter still as he gave it his all to remain where he was and have his rash untouched.

His whole body now throbbed painfully…

It was as if he were being bathed in hell's hot searing fire…

He wanted to rip his skin from his body at that moment…Yes. He liked that…It would give him nothing but bliss…Sweet merciful bliss…!

But he couldn't…No. He just had to sit there…and remain perfectly still…

His throat was parched and dry…his eyes blazing in agony and heat…his body raging within desperation…Like a marooned man on an island, his body had been possessed by this demon to quench his unending thirst…by any means necessary. It was this demon, this phantom that urged, commanded, teased…seduced him to sin…to abandon virtue…to fall from grace…

To scratch…

'No goddamn it!' he internally shouted and yelled.

Sera looked at him with slight worry now. She blinked and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm, "Heat…?"

Bad move.

Heat cringed and winced as he felt the woman of his affections unwittingly touch an aching rash…

'Oh God…!' he thought painfully, "Sera…just…go away…" he hissed under his breath, his tone low and gruff, his eyes boring into her silver pools intensely.

Sera blinked as she found herself like a deer in headlights in his gaze. She willed herself to look elsewhere and there she noticed his stiff countenance.

'Oh! It's the rash!' she thought knowingly.

'My poor special guy!!' she screamed internally as she realized his predicament, 'He's trying soooo hard…!' she mentally whined. Yes. He was trying so hard not to scratch himself…

She smiled at him, "Hold on Heat! I'll be right back!"

Without another word, she dashed from his room and left. Heat watched her go and continued to watch the door even after she had left. He waited a moment or two before deciding that she was indeed gone.

Now, there…that she was gone, now, it was the time wherein he could…

'Aaahhh…!' he thought in mirth and fulfillment as he did what he had been aching to do ever since he had awoken.

He had scratched his rash.

And his oath of eternal vigilance and strength? Gone with the wind.

Now, he was completely blind, deaf and dumb to the rest of the world. All that mattered was him and his rash; nothing else existed.

Nothing existed with the exception of himself, his rash…and his uncontrollable lust to quench the seemingly unending desire to relieve himself…relieve himself of the rash' curse.

'Aa…Finally…'

Heat pasted a dreamy look on his face as his fingers and nails moved along his skin.

"Aa…" he groaned as he relieved himself.

Soon…his movements intensified…

He gritted his teeth; his eyebrows were furrowed with outmost concentration and his eyes burned with intensity as he let his fingernails graze the skin of the rash intently…There, as he moved his fingers back and forth on the red spots on his skin did he feel…free…

He stiffened as he felt the throbbing on his back. Again, he let himself indulge…

He shivered in cold yet warm pleasure as he eased himself off the recalcitrant stringing on his skin…It was there as he relieved himself that he felt the fires of his inflamed skin finally be extinguished…

He arched his back and closed his eyes as he let himself fall off that abyss of pain…and onto pleasure…

"You shouldn't do that…"

He immediately stiffened and ceased his hands movements as he heard a gentle and soft female voice in the room.

'Fuck…' he thought in disgust and hopelessness as he realized who it was.

xxxxx

Argilla sweat-dropped as she dragged her silver-haired lover down the halls of the infirmary. She had heard about the fiasco that had happened between Sera and Heat. She felt sorry for Heat; but she felt all the more sorry for Sera.

It had been Sera who had stuck by Heat along the way…No matter how difficult he was; no matter how recalcitrant and resolute he was…

Nope.

Sera refused to leave his side…

That was why she had wanted to visit Sera and Heat at the infirmary. She knew that she would be there. Besides, she wanted to see how Heat was faring. And she really didn't want to go there alone!

Heck, she didn't want to be the third wheel should things get…heated up.

She chuckled at that.

"What's…so funny…?"

She stiffened and then shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing Serph. Nothing at all."

She stopped her walking though as she felt her partner halt his steps. She turned to look at him and gave him a confused look, "Serph?"

He shook his head, "You go ahead. I'll join you in five. I have to speak to someone."

She nodded, "Alright. Don't get lost." she grinned at him. He grinned back at her and leaned closer to her ear, "I won't."

She chuckled and there turned around and started to walk away, "Yea, yea."

She reached the elevator and walked in.

A few minutes later, as she walked out of the elevator, she saw Heat's assigned room. She nodded, 'Right. It's room 167-A. That's it!' she thought with mirth as she saw the aforesaid room a few feet away. Her steps suddenly had an extra skip as she neared it.

She froze however as she stood a foot away from the door. Her pink eyes widened as she heard a noise.

"_Ugh…!" _

She blinked. No. It wasn't noise. It…Someone was…moaning?

No. No. She was probably mistaken…Someone was speaking.

She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted as she unintentionally caught a bit of their conversation…Conversation? Heck; she was fooling herself! It wasn't speech that she had heard in there and that was a fact!

'But…it can't be…There are only Heat and Sera in there.'

Her cheeks blushed beet red as she once more heard the faint, yet obviously sensuous sounds of moaning on the other side of the door.

She sweat-dropped, 'Do I have the right room?' she asked herself in high doubt as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. 'No…It's…This is the right room…Right?' she asked again as she took another step closer to it.

"_S-sera…" _

Well, whereby before there had been doubts as to the people occupying the room in front of her, now, it had been nullified.

Yup. This was definitely Heat's room.

"_Aa…! Sera…!" _

She blushed at that. That was a male's voice. That was…a _sensuous_ male's voice! That was _Heat's_ male voice thrown in a sensuous manner! Just what the heck…!?

"_S-sera…" _

"_Don't…Not…Not in there…" _

Argilla raised an eyebrow as she heard the words. 'Not in there…?!' she repeated in her mind with a slight gasp and an even bewildered countenance.

"_W-where…?" _

Alright that was definitely Sera.

"_Here…" _

"_Sera…!" _

"_Heat…?" _

'Just what the fuck do they think they're doing in there?!' she thundered within as she had a fairly good idea what was transpiring between Sera and Heat.

She then snorted as she remembered Sera telling her earlier that she wanted to drop by Heat's room in order to visit him and take care of him.

"_Why…Why do you keep me hanging…?" _

Her eye twitched as she heard the aforesaid line.

Oh she was taking care of him alright! She snorted and scoffed at that thought.

"_Here…It's here…Please…" _

"_There…Just…down there…Down the middle…" _

She couldn't take it anymore! Her skin was beginning to crawl as her mind fed her with the unsavory images of Sera and Heat in the middle of the act…

'Eww…She…she might catch what ever it is that he has!' she thought in disgust.

"Argilla…?"

She stiffened again.

"I thought you were going to go ahead of me."

She internally cursed herself. She had to get Serph away from there! Quick! If he found out about Sera and Heat…Well, there would not be a need for the infirmary and doctors…but rather, the morgue and morticians.

She blinked and zipped up to him, seizing him by the arms, "Hey, you know what, I'm hungry. Let's just get outta here and come back later!" she said with a feigned sense of excitement.

Serph raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? But you were the one who was dragging me all the way here and now you just want to leave?" he asked in total disbelief; his silver eyes shining in confusion.

'Crap!' Argilla mentally screamed.

"Oh! Erm…that! Well, ah…that was before! I mean, I'm hungry…Please Serph…" she whined pitifully, her pink eyes dilating at an extreme fashion, making her look like a wounded puppy.

'Please buy it…Please buy it…!' she prayed internally.

Serph stared at her face for a moment; something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was and he didn't have any clue either but it was just his instincts telling him that there was just something awry in the way Argilla persuaded him…

Hm…

He wondered; should he pursue the matter? Or merely let it drop…?

"Please Serph…!"

Well, that did it. Her face was just too cute to resist! He chuckled, "Haha…Alright. Let's come back later. Heat's still probably asleep."

'Yay for me!'

She began to drag him around when a moment later, it was herself being dragged. She began to panic, "Serph?"

He smiled at her, "Well, let's get out of here. But let's say hello to Heat first. It wouldn't hurt. He may be asleep but, I just want to see how he's doing. Besides, we're already here anyway…" he trailed off as he resisted the female's flimsy tug and in turn gripped her arm firmly and tightly, leading her back to Heat's room.

Argilla bit her lip.

'Oh boy…Here we go…'

She could only pray to all the gods and goddesses that Heat and Sera had already reached wherever it was they wanted to reach, did whatever it was they wanted to do, and finished whatever it was they needed to finish.

Sweat was beginning to form on her as she and Serph neared the damning room. She bit her lip tightly; she was nervous.

'Sera…'

A moment later, the two stared at the room's door before them.

Serph's smile disappeared from his face as he stared at the door blankly.

Argilla bit her lip tighter and she just knew that her skin had been torn. She shut her eyes as she heard the voices within the room all the while waiting for Serph to decide upon the next course of action.

Hopefully, it would be an action that didn't involve the killing of Heat.

"_Sera…Sera…" _

'Oh my God…' Argilla mentally trailed off, 'You two are in sooo much trouble…' she thought with disappointment and…a hint of…thrill…?

She chuckled at that. She may be concerned for Heat and Sera, but there was just a part of her that wondered on what would and might happen should their little 'activity' be divulged.

Like now.

"_Ugh…Aa…Just there…just…down there…" _

She looked at Serph and blinked; there was an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were shut and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

His jaws were locked…And…was he grinding his teeth together!?

He was silent…

Eerily silent…

She couldn't help but let out a shiver…

"_Oh Heat…" _

At that sound, at the sound of his sister's voice, did the silver-haired stoic man finally snap. With a low growl emanating from his throat, he made for the door of the room, still dragging the pink-haired woman beside him and there burst into the room, "Get away from my sister!!"

Both their eyes widened at what they saw.

xxxxx

She wasn't supposed to see that damn it! He felt blood rush and flood his veins as he realized the implications of his actions. Damn. Bloody damn.

She had seen him…in a most compromising position…

How the heck was he to strut around boasting his so-called "strength" when she had already laid eyes on the weakest and stupidest side of him?

The answer was simple; he couldn't. Not now and not ever.

He groaned at that.

"Sera…What do you want?" he asked in a low and calm voice, his face bored and unfazed as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. Well, it was the only thing that he could do at the moment anyway.

Deny, deny…and deny some more! Even if he had been caught red-handed, he wouldn't acknowledge anything and that was final!

Hmph!

She sweat-dropped as she bit her lip; he was still his stubborn self. Well, his stubborn but cute self.

She walked over to him and showed him an object.

Heat's eyes widened as he read the label. He almost drooled at seeing it. There, on Sera's hands laid his potential savior…

There was a large part of him that just wanted to grab the object from her and shove her out of his door…but there was a part of him telling him that he needed not the object for he could handle the situation on his own.

He winced as the other part of him attempted to convince his other stubborn self.

'But we need that…!'

'No we don't.' the other side snorted haughtily, 'Besides, we could just content ourselves to occasionally scratching. We don't need some sissy-assed cream!'

'But it would heal the rash faster!'

'Who cares?! It'll heal on its own! We don't need anything that would come from _her_!'

"Ugh…!" he groaned loudly, uncontrollably as he felt a soothing sensation on his chest. He gritted his teeth as he realized what had just transpired.

He had been so wrapped up in his inner thoughts that he had not noticed Sera take the initiative. What initiative? She had taken it upon herself to expose his chest and rubbed the soothing cream on his aching and stinging skin…

Needless to say…the sensation was…exquisite…

It soothed his skin…and tamed the burning feeling within…

"S-sera…" he breathed out, his voice slightly trembling as his feelings of pride and insecurity floated out of his head, relishing only in the feeling of immense relief…

Sera giggled as she felt Heat finally relax in her arms. And to think that he was trying so hard playing hard to get! She giggled again; he could be such a girl!

She sighed in contentment as she sat on his bedside comfortably now, applying the soft and slick cream on Heat's chest. She burned at that thought and blushed uncontrollably as she considered their positions.

She began to heat up and she laughed humorlessly, 'Oh…it's…um…getting hot in here I think…'

She stiffened as she heard her partner's sensuous moan and she had the urge to stop her hands' movements. She let out a staggering breath. Whereas before it had been Heat being uncomfortable, well, now it had been her whom the gods had cursed.

"Aa…! Sera…!"

She blushed harder as she heard her name pass through his lips effortlessly…so effortlessly like a golden leaf being blown away by a gentle breeze in a warm yet chilly Fall afternoon…

'This is…this is getting harder…' she thought to herself and she wasn't kidding! The feel of his skin against hers was excruciatingly pleasurable…well, minus the rashes, that is! Well, the feel of his skin against hers…as she touched him…

It was giving Sera an inflamed feeling. No; not just on her skin…No…the feeling, this sensuous sensation was deep seethed…It stirred, it awoke…it invoked something powerful from within the very bowels of her soul and the very fiber of her being.

And at that moment, she herself felt confused. Just who was it that was ill here? Him…? Or was it her?

'I…I really don't want to answer that…' she said to herself.

"S-sera…"

She blushed again as she heard her name being spoken from his full lips. Her heart quickened its pace as she found herself wordless.

"Don't…Not…Not in there…" he absentmindedly instructed, his voice low and gentle, gesturing to her hands that were now glazing the skin of his left arm.

"W-where…?" she asked meekly, waiting on his instruction.

"Here…" he trailed off, his voice low and sensuous, telling her that he was most probably lost to her within this world. No; the Heat she knew wouldn't be behaving like this…The Heat she knew would resist all forms of given comfort and aid…

While this one…

He was basking in the relief that she had provided; it was as if he were in a trance where pride and strength mattered not. He cared not if the cream had come from her. He cared not if it were her hands that were soothing him now…

She snorted suddenly at her own notion; oh no. He was entranced alright. But it wasn't because he was appreciating what it was she was doing. Oh no. It was either that he was unaware of what he was doing consciously or it was just that the discomfort that he had been feeling was too great a burden to assiduously carry…

At that point, she had half the mind to ditch him.

'Hmph! Meanie!' she thought, pouting childishly.

But then again…she couldn't leave him! He needed her now more than ever!

"Sera…!" he said in a strangled voice.

She blinked, "Heat…?"

"Why…Why do you keep me hanging…?"

She blushed as she pondered over his question. What did he mean? Her contemplation was rudely interrupted as she felt his firm and strong hand on hers, pulling at it firmly, "Here…It's here…Please…"

Please. He was pleading. She blinked. He never did that before…

'Those rashes…must be very, _very_ itchy…' she thought with utter disbelief; still unbelieving the fact that such a rash could bring about such a reaction and such behavior from Heat.

She followed his hand's direction and there found her palm on his back, "There…Just…down there…Down the middle…" he trailed off.

And now as she viewed his back, Sera too had succumbed to the call of entrancement and enchantment…

A few moments had gone by and nothing but silence coupled with her partner's appreciative growls and moans pervaded the room.

"Sera…Sera…" he moaned uncontrollably as she continued to massage his itchy and stinging skin…

Sera smiled at that.

He may not like saying "thank you" a lot, but she knew that he was feeling gratified…She knew him well enough to know that he really was appreciating what it was she was doing for him.

And that was enough for her.

She chuckled lightly as he arched his back, hissing in pure bliss as she massaged his back, letting her petite yet slender fingers trail feather-light touches along his spine.

He groaned, "Ugh…Aa…Just there…just…down there…"

She giggled, "Oh Heat…"

She didn't mean to speak, but his sensual grunts and groans at her hands were just too cute a scenario to pass up without so much as one silly comment!

The two were rudely interrupted as they heard the door pushed opened violently.

"Get away from my sister!!"

Immediately, upon hearing the uproar, Heat and Sera's heads whipped through the air to see the shocked and blushing countenances of Serph's and Argilla's faces.

"Serph! Argilla…! Erm…how do you…do…?" Sera asked; uncertainty laced within her greeting.

xxxxx

Argilla wanted to burst out laughing at that moment. So she was mistaken. And so was Serph. So Heat and Sera weren't doing anything of "that" sort. But then again, she supposed that what she found within the room was far better than a live view of sex!

She fixed her pink eyes on Sera, who looked quite shocked and over to her partner, who was seated on the bed…with his proud bare torso.

She sweat-dropped; well it would've been a nice view…However…

"Oh…my God…!" she half squealed in laughter and amusement. At that, Serph looked at her and there, they had a silent agreement.

They both laughed to their hearts contents.

"Oh my God Heat!" she said; breathless as she continued to laugh. She clutched her stomach as she continued her merry-making and there, pointed a slender finger at him, "I…I didn't know that your condition was…_this_ serious! Hahaha!!" she finished; once more, breathless.

Serph sweat-dropped as he looked at her laughing form, momentarily forgoing the feeling joining in her laugh and likewise the feeling of guilt towards Heat and Sera and now just focused on his pink-haired companion who seemed to have taken laughing up another level… She was laughing so hard that her chest was heaving up and down uncontrollably. He had to admit that Heat's disposition was…hilarious but he wasn't one to laugh…At least, not _that_ boisterously!

Well…he supposed that that was a trait that he loved about her…

He came to her side and there pulled at her arm and shoulders so that she straightened herself, "Come on Argilla. Laughing…is rude." he said gently.

She shook her head as she continued to laugh and there she looked at him with a pained expression on her face. On her cheeks were a light pink tinge; her eyes were wide and dilated, moisture accumulating within them. She was hiccupping now as she continued to laugh, "Ahaha…I just can't help it! I mean…I mean…did you see that…!?"

He made a sour face; did he see that…?

What kind of a bloody question was that?!

"Argilla…" he trailed off; wanting her to control herself.

At that, Argilla pointed a finger at Heat, whilst still looking at her silver-haired lover, "Oh my…! I…I didn't think that it was…_that_ bad! I mean, come on!" she said, heaving up and down, trying in vain to catch her breath as if it were a fleeting breeze, "And, and…that…hahahah! And…and I thought that he didn't want a beard or a moustache!"

Serph chuckled a bit; he had to agree with her. Heat did look silly; the lower part of his face was like a…like a beehive; teeming with life. Or this case, teeming with puss-filled incubators.

His skin crawled at that and he shuddered.

Heat twitched his eyebrow uncontrollably as he suddenly had the overwhelming urge to murder everyone in that room as well as those whom he would come across.

The two of them, Serph and Argilla, were so fixed on one another, laughing and chuckling and making outrageously rude comments about him, in his presence no less!

Were they stupid or something!?

'Did they forget that I'm even here!? That this is my room!?' he internally boiled.

'Why I oughta…' he thought malevolently.

Sera looked from her sister-figure, who had obviously lost her marbles, to her still composed brother, to her now seething partner.

She sweat-dropped.

The poor baby…He was so embarrassed…

'Aww…' she thought sympathetically.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Argilla's convivial laugh. She looked at Heat once more and felt guilty. But still…She felt like laughing too.

Not being able to control herself any longer, she leaned in closer to him, wanting to dissipate his apparent aura of loathing and murderous intent, "Hey…" she whispered to his ear, "Stop that…You might explode! Really Heat, you're being like one of your pods just getting ready to erupt!", but failed miserably as her intentioned kind words turned into another heartless yet humorous joke.

Heat stiffened at that as his anger suddenly froze and there he tore his eyes from the ridiculously oblivious couple to his grinning partner and glared; did she just say that about him!? Did she just compare him to a…to one of his rashes!?

'Waiting to erupt!? I'll show her an eruption!' he thundered.

"Shut the fuck up! You fucktards are in my fucking room! If you want to fucking stay in one fucking piece, then shut the fuck up! Or I'll shut you _all_ up!" he hollered; his voice loud and demanding, his face as red as his hair, his eyes blazing hotly, clearly inflamed from the steadily mounting feeling of embarrassment, lividness and annoyance.

Three pairs of eyes stuck themselves upon him, clearly stupefied.

A moment of silence thus ensued.

Heat blushed again; now that all eyes were on him…he suddenly felt uncomfortable…

'Oh man…Aa…! They're…they're staring…! Man…is there something on my face…?'

He heard a snicker, 'Did you forget about your puss-filled hives?'

'…'

Oh yea. Right.

Bloody hell! Don't these people have anything else to say!? Or anything else to do for that matter!?

"There goes the whole comrade and camaraderie bullshit…" he grumbled.

xxxxx


	6. Chicken Wuss

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, WAFF, LANGAUGE, ANGST**

**Chapter 6: Chicken Wuss**

After the ensuing silence, the first to break it was Argilla, "Sorry Heat. I just couldn't help it."

Serph shook his head, "Anyway, we're glad that you're doing alright."

Heat snorted but said nothing, turning his face away! Damn straight they should be sorry!

Serph looked at Heat resolutely and nodded before gazing over to Sera giving her the "I'm sorry" look.

Argilla followed his eyes' trajectory and there she was met with Sera's gentle smiling face. It was the epitome of innocence in her opinion…She suddenly shook her head with a pair of closed eyes as she felt guilty for having thought such thoughts about Heat and Sera that way.

She blushed, 'I…'

'My, what a dirty mind…' she said to herself as she continued to chuckle away; pondering over at her own undoing.

"So, erm…Sera…Heat…We just…dropped by to say…hello…" Serph said sheepishly, hiding a faint blush on his face as he scratched his head. What was there to say anyway? Not only had they embarrassed themselves by bursting into the room thinking that the two were up to something unsavory, but they had also insulted Heat!

'But it wasn't out of line for me to do that…' he thought as he thought about bursting through the door. Sera was his sister! She needed protection!

'Yes…But you know that she isn't a little girl…She's a grown woman now.'

He sighed inwardly; perhaps he was just overreacting! He was being too protective again!

Heat's face mirrored Serph's; regretful and disappointed. Serph wasn't supposed to see that…He wasn't supposed to see Sera rubbing cream on him! Damn it! He sighed; how was he to be the strongest now? Damn…Another setback.

Wanting to salvage whatever dignity he still had, he merely nodded, forcing his ever irking blush to abandon his already chickenpox-infested face and grunted, "What the hell do you two think you were doing barging into my room like that?!"

"Well…you see…um…" Argilla trailed off. She didn't want either Heat or Sera to know that they had been "eavesdropping" from the outside. She didn't want them to know that they were thinking bad things about them either.

Nope.

"We thought we heard a commotion."

Argilla whipped her head to look at the profile of Serph; ah yes…He was leader. No one could question him. Yay! They were saved! No loss of face here!

Heat narrowed his eyes and he heard a chuckle, "Now, now Heat. Serph and Argilla just wanted to say hello." said Sera.

He grunted and still refused to meet her eyes. She sighed.

Serph nodded, "Right. So, we've already said that. Well, we'll leave it to you then." he said, preparing to leave.

"Yup. Get well soon Heat!" Argilla waved as the two turned and walked away. Well…they really couldn't wait to leave that room. It was just too stuffy in there. It was too thickly veiled with tension and aloofness.

"And don't you two be naughty."

Heat and Sera stiffened at that. That was Serph who said that.

Naughty…?

Them…?!

"Ugh…" groaned Heat as he shook his head, closing his eyes. This…wasn't his day…

Sera blushed and bit her finger but nonetheless said nothing.

A moment later, Heat and Sera found themselves alone once more…

The air terribly felt awkward again… And Serph's last remark wasn't helping to dissipate the aforesaid awkward air.

Heat growled; why was it being awkward in the first place?! Damn it! Nothing was happening in between them anyway! So he was half naked on his bed with her pouring and applying cream on his skin.

That didn't mean anything!

Besides; he was sick!

Sick!

That surely didn't count!

Besides, they were friends! They were the best of _friends_!

At that moment, as he heard nothing but silence in the room, his thoughts still lingering on his mind, he frowned.

What he had said in his mind should have convinced him that the air between him and Sera should be anything but awkward. Those thoughts should've convinced him that because they were the best of friends that nothing could ever come in between that friendship…

He frowned.

He frowned…

He frowned because he just didn't believe that.

xxxxx

It had been two days now since Heat's dismissal from the infirmary. Sera bit her lip as she applied the wet towel on his forehead. He was freezing cold.

He was having a fever again. And from the looks of it, a very high one.

'He's burning up…!' she thought frantically.

It had been the same two days ago…She had thought though, that she had kept his fever under control…

Flashback

_She bit her lip. He was burning up. She had just taken his temperature and he was having a 103-degree fever. _

_She left his side and went for his closets. From there, she had taken out his thickest blankets and comforters and there set them on the chair. She went to his side once more and decided to change his apparel. He needed to sweat his fever out; wearing thin jammies wasn't going to help…_

_She went for his closets and took out his sweaters and his thick pants. She flew to his side and unbuttoned his pajama top hurriedly; she couldn't let him be exposed to the chilly air for long! She hurriedly undressed him, careful not to agitate his rash. She had then hurriedly dressed him and quickly buried him within his comforters. _

_From there, she went for the basin of water by his bedstead and rinsed the white cloth. A while later, she had draped it on his forehead. She bit her lip once more and looked at him with utter worry and sympathy as she saw him visibly shiver. He was still cold! _

_She looked around frantically. There was nothing else she could do…_

_And so, she nodded, She made up her mind. _

_She quickly got under the covers with him and embraced him at tightly as she could, sharing her body heat with him. _

"_Heat…" she trailed off. He seemed to have realized that she was there as he wrapped his arms around her…returning her embrace._

End Flashback

She sighed; she had already fed him and had given him his pills…She had kept him warm and his room completely clean and neat to ensure that no bacteria or those germs spread in the air within filthy enclosed spaces bred.

This was her second night staying with him…

After his dismissal from the infirmary, she had again asked Serph for a few days off. She had reasoned that she wouldn't be able to perform her duties without her partner…

He had conceded to her request and she was glad.

'Oh Serph…Thank you for understanding…' she thought, smiling to herself.

She bit her lip as her thoughts were interrupted by a cough. She looked at Heat who was lying on his bed, on his back, asleep. He was coughing left and right. She knew that he had the sore throat.

She sighed; but at least his rash was beginning to form scabs…

That was a good thing.

Although that he did look funny in her eyes at that moment, she just couldn't bring herself to laugh. She was worried stiff about him.

She looked at her watch.

Right. It was time to take his temperature again. Hopefully this time, the results would be favorable. She had waited a few more minutes, still pondering over her partner's state…

She wondered for a moment. What was he thinking of at that moment?

'Thinking…?' she shook her head, 'Silly! He's asleep…'

Well, being that the case, then, 'I wonder…what he is dreaming of…?'

'I don't know…But it's probably not you.' an annoying voice penetrated her thoughts. Sera cast her face down. The voice may be vexing and totally irritating, but it was a viable point. What made her think in the least that Heat was dreaming of her…? Or was dreaming of something that was remotely tied to her?

Fat chance on that one.

"S-sera…"

She stiffened at that and blinked her widened silver eyes, "Heat…!" she whispered. No. He was still asleep. Her hand immediately went for his neck and there felt for his temperature. It was still burning hot. She frowned.

He was dreaming.

But then…as she heard her name pass through his lips, she felt glad. It would seem that the annoying voice was wrong after all. Her smile faded though as she remembered the dreams that she had started to have not too long ago.

It had been those dreams that had informed her of her past life with him…It had been those dreams that had…given her, her revelation of sorts.

She smiled ruefully at her sleeping tiger.

Was there a chance…that he was dreaming of their past…? Was there a chance that maybe…he was having that revelation too…?

"Hn…"

His moan and pouting face woke her from her daze and she immediately remembered his temperature. Without further distractions, she read his temperature again.

This time, she smiled for real; he was cooling down.

The worst had passed.

Flashback

_After that day, she had continued to care for him. He was still bedridden and semi-conscious on the next day…_

_She sighed, "You've gotten the whammy…" she said, knowing that he wouldn't respond. _

_She felt his neck and his clothes and was glad that he had sweated quite a lot. She smiled and proceeded to get him off the wet clothes. _

_She had gotten a small pail of water and liquid soap with her. She really couldn't bring him to the lavatory…So, she figured that she'd bathe him on his bed. _

_It would be tricky; but she could do it. _

_Once she had stripped him bare, she went for the towel and rinsed it. Once it was damped enough, she rubbed it against his skin. She froze as he stiffened; he was probably feeling a bit cold…_

_She did her best though as the water that she had used was warm. After letting his skin be damped and wet, she applied the liquid soap on him…_

_The rinsing part was the hardest for her…_

_Again, it had been the same procedure with the towel. She let the cloth soak up the water and there rubbed his skin with it, taking the soap with it. It was wash, rinse and repeat for Sera. But she didn't mind. _

_After a while, he was as clean as she could get him to be considering the circumstances…_

_She had taken out his clean clothes and had dressed him. A few moments later, he was within his blankets once more…_

_She stood and cleaned the mess that she had made and went for the kitchen. She needed to fix him his breakfast. He would most probably be disoriented again, but it was alright. _

End Flashback

And that was how it was for her. After that, she had fed him and wasn't surprised when she found him to be completely disoriented. He had been in delirium and hence, his condition was normal…

He probably wouldn't remember much of what had happened when he got better…

She was exhausted from caring for him…She was tired physically…But her heart and her spirit would never tire of caring for him. No. Never. She didn't mind even if she had to spend the rest of her life caring for him…

That was how much she loved him…

She would never tire of him…

Ever…

"Get well soon Heat…" she whispered as she ran her hand through the fiery locks of his hair, before leaning down in order for her soft and moist lips to meet his forehead.

She chuckled lightly as she made contact for there, she had also made contact with his forming scabs. Yes. Even on his forehead, there had been the occasional rash…

Lucky for her, she had already had chickenpox when she had been a child.

Hm. That got her thinking then. Heat had never told her that he had never had chickenpox. And she, not being told, assumed that he had already passed through that stage.

She chuckled again.

He was a surprise, upon a surprise, upon another surprise.

xxxxx

Heat opened his eyes and moaned groggily.

'What the hell happened…?'

He looked around himself and saw that it was still dark out. Hm. It would seem that the sun had yet to rise. He yawned lightly and stretched only to feel the now all-too-familiar itch and sting on his skin. He squinted his eyes and looked at the rash on his skin; he smirked.

The scabs were coming along nicely.

He yawned again and grabbed the clock by his bedstead. He saw the date and there blinked in surprise, 'I've been out for two days…?'

He frowned at that.

His frown escalated as he remembered the dream that he had had. He had dreamed about…him and Sera. It had all been a blur to him…

In that dream, he had seen a younger version of him and her. It was in a faraway place; a place that he had never been to.

Again.

It had been the same dream. Over and over.

What did that mean…?

He may not have been as smart as Gale or as near to that, but it didn't take for a rocket scientist to realize that the dream that he had been seeing was trying to tell him something.

Sure, he prayed at the Temple…The Karma Temple. It had been their religion of sorts anyway. He had been aware of their teaching of reincarnation and such…but never really bought it. Even now.

He just thought that it was a whole load of garbage really.

'If I were to die and get reincarnated, it had been be in a better place than this shithole…' he thought dryly, annoyed at himself at even entertaining such a thought.

Reincarnation! Ha!

'Whatever.'

He shook his head and thought of more realistic events. Thinking of reincarnation and past lives and future lives were of no use. It wouldn't change the fact that he was still there at the Junkyard, being ill and having puss-filled hives on his face.

Two days. He had been "out" for two days. Well, he really wasn't sure if he had collapsed or was unconscious completely. To him, the previous two days were a blur…He couldn't really remember all that had happened…

He narrowed his eyes in thought. Well, at least now, he was well enough to think again! He internally laughed at that.

He blinked a few moments later, a slow blush creeping upon his cheeks. Sera. He had seen her…

'She…she was here…?'

He looked around himself and saw that his room was neat and tidy. Everything was in order. Everything in his room was not in the way that he had remembered it. Right. She had definitely been there.

She cleaned up after him…Didn't she…?

Feeling the overwhelming sensation of curiosity overtake him, he sat up fully and swung his legs to the side of his bed. He shivered as his feet made contact with the floor's cold surface. But nonetheless, he ignored the icy prick on his skin and walked.

He internally cursed as his vision spun slowly. He blinked his eyes numerous of times, getting them to finally refocus. The last thing that he needed was to faint on the floor once more and to have Sera care for him again.

He walked over to the large chair and there found a lump that he didn't see before. He looked at it steadily before making his way near it. He leaned in and there he saw that it had been Sera…

She was fast asleep.

His eyes softened and his heart melted; although he would never admit it. Not even to himself. He looked at her with an indifferent facial expression but meaningfully all the same.

He suddenly felt horrible.

She had been caring for him still…? So, he hadn't been hallucinating all those times when he would suddenly slip into consciousness and over to unconsciousness. In all of those times, he thought that he had seen her face. And now, as he saw her there, on the chair with just a small blanket over her, sleeping…He knew that he wasn't dreaming those visions of her.

He glared at her, 'Why…? Why do you continue to take care of me Sera…? A mere weakling…' he internally choked.

He turned from her and there walked stealthily over to his closet. He pulled a larger and thicker blanket…

He walked over to her again and draped the blanket on her, securely. He smiled a bit as he saw her stir in her sleep, smiling…

"Heat…" she breathed out.

Heat felt happy. She dreamt of him?

Without further thoughts, he turned and walked over to his bed, burying himself within the covers once more. From there, he could only catch a small glimpse of his sleeping angel. She must be overly uncomfortable in that chair…

But that was the only thing that he could offer her. His bed was out of the question. She might catch something from him…

And that was the last thing that he wanted for her.

That was the worst thing that he could do at the moment.

'Tch…To infect her with this…crap…after taking care of me…That's just fucked up…' he thought with a sneer. Oh no. For now, in his weakened state, this was the best thing he could do for her.

Not to infect her. Actually, that was the _least_ thing he could do.

He tore his eyes from where she slept and fixed them instead on the ceiling. He looked at it with unfazed eyes. He sighed.

Everything that he had done so far had been all for naught. Everything that he had hoped for had remained a mere pipedream. None of his aspirations had come through.

Everything was a failure.

'I'm a failure…' he thought not with anger…but with despair.

Lately, everything had been a mistake. His claim on his strength…had been refuted, not once, not twice…but over and over.

"Tch…" he spat.

He claimed that he was strongest. But he wasn't. There was Serph. He was the strongest of the strongest wasn't he? There was no way that he would be able to beat him anyway…

Then, he had collapsed atop that tower not too long ago. He had reckoned that he could withstand the elements. But he supposed that he had been wrong about that too.

Then, after that, he had caught that blasted cold. That cold…was a prelude of things that had come to pass. People would say that a cold was a cold. It was common…and basically unavoidable by all of those who lived. But for Heat, it wasn't just a common cold. It was a symbol. It was a symbol of his weakness. It was a glimpse of what will and what had happened.

That cold was what had Sera doubting his strength…wasn't it…? It was when he started to feel as if he had shrunk…in comparison to her. During that time, it had been her whom he had leaned on involuntarily.

He didn't really want her to care for him…but she just did. And he had to admit that he did need help…Even if just a little.

He had noticed that she had gone stronger as well. He had not praised her or made comments about it but he noticed. He wasn't blind.

But he just didn't want to acknowledge the change in her. If he did, that would only propel her to get even stronger. And when the time came…she wouldn't need him anymore…It wouldn't matter to her if he got stronger for her or not.

Why did she do that anyway? Wasn't he enough to protect her? Didn't she think that he was strong enough?

Probably not.

He narrowed his eyes; his sickness was what propelled her to change. If only he didn't get ill! If only his body had not failed him! Damn!

He sighed.

And if things didn't get any worse, he had caught the chickenpox.

That had gotten him bedridden, completely contagious and totally dependent.

Needless to say, he abhorred such feelings. And much more, he abhorred his state.

'Dependent…Like a damn child…!' he thought sadly.

He felt as though the world was against him. He wasn't a spiritualist, but he couldn't help but get a feeling that there was an unseen hand at work against him.

He frowned for a moment before shaking his head, laughing slightly, 'Spirits and fate. Right…'

'I think I've been out of commission for too long.' he told himself mentally.

He let out a frustrated growl. He was useless. He had outlived his usefulness…He wondered now, what was to become of him…

When he got better, what would happen then…?

'I don't know.'

He just didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He looked around him and saw only useless things. Drawers…cabinets…chairs…

They were all useless…

Just like him.

And then…there was that issue.

He was in love. He sneered at that. Being in love was useless if he couldn't protect her. Being in love was stupid if he couldn't even get her to realize that he felt what he felt for her. After all, how would she receive such a weakling?

No way at all…

xxxxx

Sera awoke to a warm feeling. She yawned and stretched and saw that a warm and thick blanket had been draped on her.

'Who…?'

She suddenly sat up, 'Heat…!'

She looked at his bed and saw that it was empty. She looked at that window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

Like a worried mother, she quickly got on her feet and there dashed for the lavatory. She knocked, "Heat…? Are you in there?"

"Yeah." was his calm response.

Well, he sounded better. He probably didn't have a cold anymore. And if he was well enough to walk into the lavatory without assistance, it was a safe assumption to assume that he had passed the worse.

No more convulsions, no more deliriums.

That was a good thing.

She wanted to smile and leave him alone but there was just a voice in her head telling her to ask him…

And so she did, "Are you alright?"

Heat looked at the wall blankly and responded automatically, "Yea. I am."

Sera was taken aback. Why did he sound like that? Granted, he sounded fine, but his tone was…flat…Almost dead.

Heat wasn't like that.

His voice now missed its usual gruffness; it was missing its usual exuberance…its usual zealousness.

She bit her lip. Was it her fault…? Was it because of her?

'Nonsense…' she told herself, shaking, 'He's just in that phase…In that 'getting over a sickness' phase. That's all. He's probably a little moody and groggy…' she finished with a light laugh.

But no matter how convincing the voice was in her head, she just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

xxxxx

"Why don't you just tell him?"

She stiffened as she heard the voice. She turned sharply around and was met with bright pink eyes, "Argilla, hi."

The pink-haired woman smiled and sat beside her. They were on a bench, in the park. She had just been passing by when she had seen Sera.

She really didn't need to ask what had brought the younger woman there. She already knew. One look at her said it all.

'Guy problems.'

"Well, Sera?" she prodded, leaning slightly forward to take a better look at the black-haired girl.

"I…I can't…" she replied, closing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows as if she had been hurt.

Argilla sighed too, "Oh man…Sera, you can't go on like this…"

"I know…but…"

"But?" Argilla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…I don't want to make a fool out of myself…" said Sera, sitting up properly, straitening her back, and turning to face the pink-haired woman, "He might hate me."

"Sera…love is about taking chances…It won't matter if you'd look silly to other people…All that matters is you and him. No one else is involved. He's your friend; if not, your best-friend. He'll understand." she said with a smile, draping a warm hand on the petite younger woman's hand.

"But what if-?"

Argilla shook her head, "He'll understand Sera. Don't sell him out too short. Trust him." she finished, gazing deeply into her silver eyes.

Sera cast her head down after a moment, breaking the eye-contact and slowly spoke, "It's not just that…"

She had been carrying this burden alone for too long a time now. Perhaps it was time to confide in someone who would understand…

"I've been having…a lot of dreams…" she began, her silver eyes dilating, fixing themselves on the far off distance, as if she were in a trance.

"A dream? What dream?"

"It's…about him and me…"

xxxxx

It was midday. He had just had his lunch via Sera. And as soon as she had fed him, he had sent her away.

He really didn't feel much like talking…or seeing her.

He was weak and dependent. He knew that now. And he really didn't want her to be rubbing it in his face. He knew that she wasn't doing that. She made no comment or actuations that were deemed demeaning…but…it was just her presence that made him feel…inadequate.

Her presence was irking him.

He just wanted to be alone. And so, he told her just that.

Mean?

Nope. At the moment and with the way he was feeling about himself, questioning the motives of how he had thus far lived his life and justified his pathetic existence, he really couldn't care about what she felt or what she thought he sounded.

Mean or no, he wanted to be alone.

He sighed and stood, walking over to the mirror on the wall.

Heat looked at himself in the mirror long and hard. He lightly touched the scabs on his face and narrowed his eyes.

So that was how he looked like now.

Damn.

He blinked, "What the hell…?"

"Ugly son of a bitch…" he trailed off as he tore himself away from the mirror, no longer having the will to remain looking within the abysmal and dismal reflection.

Bloody hell.

That was how he looked like.

That was how he looked like…?

Ugly. Well…that was the word for him alright…

He sighed; but that wasn't what was important. Not really. Unless…

He sat down for a moment. He had been so preoccupied with the question of power and strength…that he had never considered the question…beauty.

He blinked.

Was he attractive?

Did he look good…?

It wasn't a question that strong warriors needed not be handsome…or good-looking and vice versa.

Before, he had figured that Sera wasn't one to look at physical appearances anyway. Back then, he had even laughed at himself as to why he was asking that question. And why Sera's opinion mattered.

Now, looking back at it, he knew why.

He had been in love with her…even back then. Even as they were young, he had already fallen for her…but had dismissed the feeling as being something or the other…

Now, he was asking himself the same question, but no longer buying the same answer. Was he attractive…? Was he good-looking…?

He couldn't care any less about another woman's opinion. All that mattered was Sera's. Was he attractive…in her eyes…?

Did she think that he was good-looking…? Even in the slightest…?

'I…'

'I'll tell you one thing dumb prick. If she ever thought of you as a stud, she doesn't now.' a condescending voice taunted him from the depths of his mind.

He frowned, '…'

'You did take a look at yourself didn't you fucktard?'

'…'

Yes. He did. And he already knew what he looked like.

Ugly.

So…he was ugly.

'And gross.' the voice added.

'…'

'Those hives of yours won't remain like that forever you know. What kinda shit do you think would spurt from those?' the voice laughed and snickered.

'…'

Oh yea. Heat knew all right.

Puss.

And lots of it.

From that point of view, the voice was right. He really was gross. Not just that; but ugly too.

'A gross ugly son of a-'

He sighed, "Enough." he said resolutely.

The voice had gone.

'I really…am a screw-up.'

xxxxx

"And…that's what happened." Sera finished, taking her sweet time in filling Argilla with the details about her dream.

The older woman leaned back and rested her back on the bench's backrest, her fingers on her chin, "Reincarnation. Just like what the Temple taught huh?"

Sera cast her face down, "I don't know…But…all I know is that I can't tell him how I feel…because of those dreams."

Argilla turned her face to look at the younger maiden and blinked, "Why not?"

"I…I just want him to realize it first. If he did and he remembered me…then, maybe, then…"

"I just don't get it Sera. Why can't you tell him? Who cares about what happened between you and him in that past life? That was then and this is now!" she told the girl, placing both of her hands on Sera's shoulders, making the girl turn and face her.

"Before the dreams, I knew that Heat was special to me. But I didn't know why…But now, I know." she sighed as she paused before resuming her speech, "I had made certain that what I feel for him is real…and isn't a result from residues of past lives' feelings…! I didn't want my feelings for him to be…fake…!"

Argilla was taken aback but said nothing, urging her to continue.

"I want my feelings for him to be real. I want to feel them as Sera…The Sera of the Junkyard. And not as the Sera of the past. That Sera, she may be me…a part of me and will always be me…a part of me…But that life is over and done with. She's not me anymore. I won't have her feelings influence mine. And I don't want his past life's feelings to influence his."

Sera took a breath and gazed deeply into Argilla's pink eyes, letting her know of how serious and how emotive she was feeling, "I want…the Heat of the Junkyard. And not the Heat of the past."

Argilla said nothing and instead, held Sera's hand and lightly squeezed it. She understood.

xxxxx

Another two days had passed and Heat was getting better. In more ways than one. His fever had subsided and had left him altogether. His cold too.

Now, all that remained was his slightly sore throat, a throbbing headache and his ever proud and disgusting puss-filled hives.

He deemed that he was no longer in need of Sera's aid. And he had pointed it out to her. He had half-expected her to refuse his dismissal and had even looked forward to hearing her persuade him to decide otherwise.

But what he had not expected what she had done. She had merely nodded and him and said a curt and polite goodbye. He did a double-take back then, confused.

Flashback

_He cleared his throat, "Listen Sera, I'm feeling better now. I can fend for myself." _

_That was all he said. He said nothing more and looked at her in an unfazed manner. She did not even look at him and had her face cast down. _

_He internally smirked; she was going to ask him to reconsider wasn't she? _

"_Okay Heat. I'll see you in a few days." _

_And with that, she had turned around and left, leaving a bewildered Heat standing in the middle of the room. _

End Flashback

And that was how it went. He felt a bit disappointed at her response though. He had expected anything but that. He frowned; why did she leave so suddenly…?

'Duh! Idiot! You're ugly!'

He sighed; there was that voice again!

But still, the voice had a point. He did look ugly, didn't he?

Sera didn't want to see him…And for some reason, he didn't want to see her either.

xxxxx


	7. Chicken Hearted

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 7: Chicken Hearted **

He shivered as he looked at himself. Those scabs were just begging to be popped. He had a tingly feeling all over his body that he found almost impossible to ignore.

He narrowed his eyes…

And there gave in to the silent seduction of the hives before him…

His hands slowly came up to his face…and there his thumbs inched together slowly, a big pimple in between the thumbs…A moment later, with a look of determination and unwavering spirit, began to squeeze…

He ignored the sharp stinging pain and there continued to squeeze…

"Gotcha you son of a bitch!" he cursed as the hive exploded and there spurted the thick yellow substance from within.

He laughed, 'Disgusting…'

He continued to laugh and sneer as he popped more of his hives. He didn't care though; he couldn't get enough of popping them! It was beginning to be more of a contest than a means of facial purification!

What contest?

'How many hives I can squeeze every ten seconds!' he thought with a laugh.

And there, as the seconds ticked by did he continue to squirt and squeeze, not knowing that the yellow liquid within was being spewed on to the mirror's surface, tarnishing it.

xxxxx

Sera knew that Argilla was right. She couldn't avoid Heat forever. She sighed; she knew that Heat was upset with her. She had been a nuisance to him hadn't she? Of course she had. She knew that Heat didn't like to be dotted over. And yet, she had done just that.

She had felt hurt when he had insinuated that she was trying to undermine his position as a male by subduing him, making him play the role of a patient; a role of lesser rank.

She didn't mean that at all!

She had nothing but…love and respect for him. Nothing but admiration dwelled in her heart for him…But it would seem that he wasn't aware of that fact.

She had not seen him in days. She worried about him immensely, yes, but she couldn't bring herself to be near him. He had said so himself. He did not wish to see her. And so, by that logic, there was no reason to stay.

And she really did not wish to invade any more of his personal space and time than she had already done.

But today, she deemed, was different.

She assumed that he was well enough today.

Perhaps…it would be nice to have a nice and quiet talk…

And maybe…just maybe, Heat might tell her something that she had been dying to hear. The dreams.

She could only wish, hope and pray that he had had them as well.

And if he didn't…?

'I don't know…'

No. She really didn't know.

She shook her head, 'There we go again!' Yes. There she went again. Thinking about the what-ifs of the situation! 'Forget it and talk to him first. Then…after that, we decide.'

With a small smile of optimism, she walked towards his room and knocked softly.

No response.

She knocked again.

Still nothing.

Taking a slightly deep breath, she opened the door and ventured within.

"Gotcha! Fucktard…" she heard him yell in triumph.

She raised an eyebrow. What was he doing…? Who was he talking to?

She walked within the room and looked left and right. Nope. He wasn't in bed and wasn't within the room. She blinked; the lavatory. That was where he was. She considered leaving as it was inappropriate to search for him in the bathroom.

But as she saw the opened door, gaping at her, asking her to come forward, she reconsidered her plans.

'You just want to see him naked…' a voice taunted her.

She blushed at that, 'No I don't! I…'

'Yea you do. He's got the body of a god and you know it!' it teased her naughtily.

She could feel her body grow hot at the voice's insinuations but still Sera maintained her ground, 'No. I don't. That's…that's not very nice…' she thought innocently, trying to block the images of Heat's nude body in her mind.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Son of a-!"

That yell broke her out of her trance. She resumed her walk, ignoring the perverted thoughts her inner self was throwing her way.

'Hot…Sweaty…Muscled…'

Sera growled, 'That's enough! Heat is still ill!' she thought defiantly as she remembered his scabs.

At that moment, all of the desire that had been thus far building within her suddenly withered and died.

And at this, her inner self, who was usually very uncooperative, agreed with her, 'You're right. That's just not very nice…Eww…'

Sera sweat-dropped as she realized that she had just had an argument with herself that she had won.

She blinked.

Heavy.

She walked in and had her mouth suddenly agape. There he was, in front of a mirror, in nothing but a towel, removing the scabs from his face. She winced as she saw him squeeze the hives and there she bit her lip in disgust as she saw that the mirror had been tinged in yellow puss.

'Oh my god Heat! That…that's…'

She wanted to burst out laughing. It was…gross! She didn't know that he was _this_ disgusting! She then remembered of how he played with his phlegm-filled tissue.

'Oh wait…Maybe I kinda did…' she admitted mentally.

xxxxx

"Hah! You lost assholes!" he said merrily as he successfully squeezed the last hive.

He suddenly stopped his actuations as he realized that something was off. Giving in to his instincts, he sharply turned around, ready to tear limb from limb the idiot who dared walk in on him in his very own lavatory!

His eyes widened, "S-sera…!"

Sera, who seemed to be in a trance, broke free from its spell and there smiled at him, "Hey Heat."

She blinked as she suddenly had the lavatory door slammed at her face. Well, that wasn't very nice.

She frowned; Heat could be such a child!

xxxxx

'Damn!'

She had caught him! Again!

Bloody hell. How does that girl do it!? She wasn't supposed to see that damn it!

He quickly washed his face and spoke haphazardly, "Gimme a minute Sera! You just keep barging in here!"

"I'm sorry Heat. Should I just go?" he heard her ask through the door.

Heat thought for a moment and there stole a look at his face. It was clear; no more puss-filled hives. Just a reddened face.

Well, it would have to do.

At least now, he could say that he was clean.

"I said to give me a minute!" he responded gruffly, "I didn't tell you to leave!" he finished with a slightly irritated voice.

xxxxx

Sera sighed; maybe she should come back at a better time…But then again, Heat had made it perfectly clear that he wanted her to stay. That he would join her in a minute or two.

And so, she had walked over to his chair and there sat and waited.

She wasn't disappointed as she heard the doors to the bathroom open, revealing to her, her best friend and partner, in his uniform.

Her eyes traveled to his face and saw that it was free from the clusters of hives but was red and swollen. She cringed at that thought. Squeezing puss from those things was painful. She was a female and as such had had her share of pimples and acne but never as rampant as Heat's hives.

And to think that he had burst them all in one day…

'It must have been an owwie…' she thought with sympathy.

Heat narrowed his eyes as he saw her silver eyes soften as she gazed not at him but on his face, more specifically, the part of his face where his hives used to be.

Typical resentful pity…

"Stop that. It's annoying." he told her, rousing her from her silent contemplation about his puss-free face.

"Oh! I'm sorry Heat. I didn't mean to stare…It was just that…"

Heat really didn't have time for this sort of bullshit. Couldn't she just hurry up with whatever it was she wanted to talk about and then get out? He didn't have all day!

'Sure you do! You're still off duty you know?' a voice snickered in his head, 'Got a few more days of that sick-leave crap.'

Heat made a sour face, '…'

That voice was just driving him crazy…But at the same time, it was right. He sweat-dropped; that wasn't the point! It didn't matter if he had the time or not to entertain her! He didn't want to entertain her any longer than necessary and that was that!

"Just get on with it." he sneered, as he crossed his arms.

Sera cast her head down, feeling embarrassed.

Heat rolled his eyes; what was up with this woman!? Couldn't she make this any faster?! What did she want!? For him to beg her and ask her, "Oh please Almighty Sera, do tell of whatever it is that plagues your heart and mind…Perhaps I would be able to appease them…"

Well, if that was what she thought, she had another thing coming!

He may be in love with her but that didn't mean that he was incapable of being annoyed with her. Like now. Especially now.

"Well?! Are you just going to lie there like a dead fish?!" he thundered impatiently.

Sera had had enough. She had taken his obnoxious and rude remarks enough! She had been patient with him enough! She had endured his sharp tongue and his condescending words enough.

Now it was his turn to be patient with her.

"Would you…just…shut up Heat!?" she screeched; her silver yes blazing in fury.

Heat was taken aback; she had never done this sort of thing to him…Ever…!

"Why do you always speak this way…?" she asked in a desperate tone, her face mirroring her tone and voice, her eyes saddened.

"Why?! Why do you always find fault in everything Heat!? Why is everything never enough for you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?!" he asked, thundering. What the hell was she saying anyway!? What-she wanted to play charades?!

Sera sighed; he was doing it again!

"You always have to doubt everything Heat! Why do you have to be so cynical!? Why can't you just think for once, that maybe, _no one_ is making fun of you?! That…people _do_ care about you?" she finished, her voice steadily becoming lowered and softer as each of the questions left her lips.

"…!" Was she asking him what he thought…she was asking him…?

"C-cynical…?" he repeated, surprised.

Sera cast her face down and sighed before nodding and looking back at him, "Yes…Cynical…When…When I stayed with you…you acted as if you didn't want me around…" she said, her eyes penetrating his red orbs in a steady yet piercing gaze, "You made it appear as if I was…liking that you were sick. That I was enjoying it…"

Heat's eyes now narrowed into slits, replacing the initial expression of surprise and confusion and there scoffed, "Weren't you? Come on Sera…You've always been the weaker between the two of us…" he said mockingly as he sneered at her standing form, looking at her from top to bottom, "Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy, even in the slightest, that there I was, totally at your mercy. There was your partner and protector, in need of you." he finished; his tone totally mocking and bitter.

Time froze as Heat's face stung. He hissed. She had slapped him.

"How could you Heat…?" she asked in a low and sad tone, "How could you even…begin to think that way…about me…?" she finished in a whisper.

Heat gritted his teeth, "What the fuck are you doing!? Turning the tables at me!? What-are you going to use your feminine bullshit and cry!? What-you think that just because you're crying that I'll feel sorry for you?" he sneered.

Sera's breathing became labored as she processed his hurtful words. They penetrated her body like piercing bullets and there penetrated not just her flesh but her soul as well.

He was wrong.

She wouldn't cry.

No. Never. She would never, ever, give him that satisfaction.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me Heat." she told him resolutely, her silver eyes ablaze, her tone and voice steadfast, "That is reserved only for you."

With that, she had turned from him and walked away.

Heat gritted his teeth in anger. How dare she!? How dare she waltz in _his_ room, have the face to insult him in _his_ room, and walk away from him, dismissing him, in _his_ own room!?

He stomped over to where she was and grabbed her by the arm forcefully, yanking her, making her turn and face him, "We aren't finished Sera! Don't you walk away from me!" he growled angrily.

Sera returned his glare head on, "Oh I think we are Heat."

He growled at her, baring his teeth angrily; how dare she speak to him this way?!

"No." he said in a low and calm tone, leaning down, his eyes piercing hers, "You are going to tell me why you are here woman."

He then let go of her and took a step back. Sera's anger slowly subsided as she heard his words. Why she was there in the first place…

Yes. In the fit of her anger, she had nearly forgotten what she had wanted to tell him in the first place…And because of that…she felt guilty.

She sighed and turned her head to the side as she closed her eyes before opening them once more, "I came to see how you were feeling…But I guess, you're well enough huh…?"

He grunted and said nothing.

Sera nodded again, "That was all…Bye Heat…"

She walked away from him again but stopped right in front of the door, "I'm sorry if…if I made you feel…bad Heat. It was never my intention…" she trailed off as she stared at the metallic door in front of her.

"I never meant to make you feel as if I were…superior. I never meant to make you feel as if you were…weak. I never once thought that of you. Ever. I never wished to…" here, she paused, bringing her hand near her lips, trying to control the emotions attempting to wreak havoc within her system, "…to demean you. I did everything that I had done for you Heat. Just for you. I wanted nothing else than to see that you were okay…"

Heat's heart stopped as he heard the words that passed through her lips. She…did all of that…with his best interest in mind…? Not to best him…? Not to point out to him that he was…weak?

Was that true?

"And for the offense…I am sorry…" she finished in a soft and humble voice.

Hearing no response from him, she took her leave.

xxxxx

She bit her lip as she got farther and farther away from his room. Her tears were threatening to spill…

What he had said to her back there…was painful.

No. Painful wouldn't even begin to describe it. It was agonizing. It was agonizing because it was demeaning to her.

'Is that…the person I appear to be in his eyes…?' she thought sadly. She had wanted to tell him many things…

She had wanted to bridge the gap between them…and then perhaps talk to him about her dreams…But with what had happened back there, she doubted that she could talk to him any time soon.

She stopped suddenly as a sob escaped her lips.

Damn weakness!

'Oh Heat…' she thought painfully as her heart felt constricted. Her hand immediately flew to her chest, trying to relieve her heart of its suffering…to no avail.

She didn't mean for things to get out of hand…She didn't mean to hurt or insult him…She loved him…Couldn't he see that…?

What would it take for him to realize that she meant him no harm?

Another thought suddenly crossed her mind that made her suddenly stiffen. What if it wasn't meant to be…?

At that, at her shocked state, a renegade tear had escaped her spirit's vigilant guard and trickled down her cheek.

What if that was what the dream had been telling her…?

To move on without him. What if it had been telling her that her love for him now was indeed not her own but was Sera of the Past's?

xxxxx

Heat cursed, "Stupid!"

He didn't mean to sound like that…It was just…

He growled; he had lost her hadn't he? She had left him yet again. They weren't through talking damn it!

He blinked and there, gave in to his impulsiveness.

He dashed out of his room and sought hers.

He reached there a moment later and there inspected the metallic door. It was unlocked. He ventured inside, "Sera?" he called out.

He heard nothing but faint sobs within. He immediately felt guilty…

He had made her cry…He had said to her that he wouldn't feel sorry for her if she did…And she had proven him wrong. She had not cried in his presence and had held her feelings until she had reached the confines of her comforting room…

He sighed and walked over to her…

She was lying on her bed, on her side, her face in her hands, silently sobbing, "Sera…I'm sorry."

That was the first time he had said that to her.

He had never apologized…

Back then, whenever they would have their arguments, they would merely give one another time to breathe and then reunite, only to find the anger gone, the issue settled without having words to express them.

But now…he knew that his words were needed…

And he knew that much more than that was required.

She had heard him the moment he had entered her room. But she really didn't care. If he came there to gloat, then she would let him. Just so long as he felt happy again. If mocking her would make him happy, then so be it.

That was a small price to pay in her opinion…

But all of her perceptions and assumptions had been severely altered the moment she heard the words of apology fly out of his mouth.

He was…apologizing…

She forced a weak smile on her trembling lips and there forced herself to sit up. She knew Heat; she knew that those words that he had uttered had been done so with great effort. He wasn't one to apologize. And if he did, and he did, it would mean that he really was…desperate.

He was desperate for them to talk.

And so, putting pride aside, she had opened to him once more, "Heat…Forget it…" she said, "It was my fault…to begin with."

Heat's chest felt a pang of pain at that; she was apologizing to him…?

"No. It's mine Sera…As a man…I shouldn't have said those things…" he said in a low and ashamed tone, "I shouldn't have hurt you…I should've known better."

Sera smiled and there looked up at him, "Oh Heat…You're such a drama queen." she finished with a giggle.

He smirked, "Only for you Sera. Only for you."

She giggled at that, glad that the air around them was beginning to be free of unrest and turmoil. She patted the space next to him, "Please sit with me Heat…I want to tell you something…"

Heat smiled; it was their silent understanding. They had forgiven one another and had decided to leave the closed case closed…and forgotten.

"What is it?" he asked in a low and slow tone, his eyes fixed on the wall.

The woman beside him smiled languidly and scooted over to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, her arms embracing his arm, "Do you remember when we were kids…?"

He sneered, "When? When I saved your ass from those bitches at the academy?"

"Ow!" he hissed as she hit his arm. He winced; the rash was there too! She didn't have to hit him that hard!

She giggled, "Sorry Heat. But you kind of deserved it."

He grumbled something inaudible to her and she asked, "What was that Heat?"

He grunted, "Nothing. So what the heck is that you want to tell me when we were kids?"

"Well…It's about…um…the sport that you and I used to play." she trailed off cryptically.

He thought for a moment, "Sport…" he then laughed, "What sport!? You tire too easily Sera…!"

"Ow! You did it again!" he pouted childishly.

"I did not tire easily Heat!" she said.

Heat chuckled, "Sure you do." he said as he turned to look at her, a silly grin on his face in place with his red orbs twinkling in mischief.

"Remember when you had that ball of yours tumble over the fence and you were afraid of that dog? That rabid dog…? Hahahah…! I saved your ass back there! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had that ball back! And then, you would've cried your eyes out and probably had gone over that fence and looked for it! And if that dog went after you? What then? Hah! Admit it! You were such a girl!" he finished with a merry laugh, unaware that the girl beside him had become totally flaxen.

Sera had heard him perfectly.

Her heart stopped as she continued to listen to him…

No…

He was mistaken…

That…that wasn't a memory…That wasn't a memory of their childhood. At least, not this lifetime's childhood.

"Heat…?"

Heat frowned; worried. He looked at her and saw all the color from her face gone, "What's wrong?"

She gulped and shook her head, "T-tell me more…about that."

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"About me…being a girl…" she said with a small smile, trying her best to quell the mounting feelings of anticipation and trepidation.

He smirked, "That's it? Haha…Well…Let's see…" he trailed off as he put his finger on his chin in thought, "Yea. I saw you by the fence, looking stupid." he finished with a laugh.

Sera had the sudden urge to laugh but held it back. She didn't want to distract him…She wanted him to continue…

And so…she listened.

Her eyes began to water as she heard the words passed through his lips…His face had that faraway look in them that he hardly noticed the way he was making her feel.

"Remember that?" he asked, his face finally returning to face her.

Sera tried to smile but failed miserably and instead sighed, "I don't…I don't remember that…"

He pouted at her, "You don't? Oh man…You are lamer than you look…" he finished with a laugh.

"Heat…That…that's what I wanted to tell you…"

"Huh?" he asked, immediately ceasing his laughter, "What do you mean?"

Sera bit her lip and considered her words carefully. After a moment of pure thought, she turned to him, meeting his gaze and held his hands in hers, "Heat…I don't think that…what you told me is a memory."

"What?" he asked, confused, "Of course it is! Don't you remember the time when-"

"No it's not." she said gently, cutting him off effectively.

"I…I never knew of that memory…until a few months ago…"

"Huh?" he asked, totally lost.

She sighed, "Just listen…Please."

He nodded, calming himself, "Alright. The stage is all yours."

She smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hands once more, "Thanks…Anyway, a few months ago…I had…had these dreams…"

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Having puss within the rash: This is considered a rare complication but it does happen. And because it is a complication on the illness, anyone who is having this is required to consult their doctor ASAP. **

**Heat's complication is relatively serious but was used for literary humor. **


	8. Out of the ChickenShit Outfit

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, WAFF, FLUFF, LIME**

**Chapter 8: Out of the Chicken-Shit Outfit**

"I…I think that they're memories…of past lives." she finished, releasing her breath. She knew that she sounded totally ludicrous. It was pretty much crazy to all those who heard her!

Even to her own ears.

"Haha…" she lightly laughed, "It's stupid huh?"

His response was something that she had never expected to hear, "Hm…Reincarnation crap? I think I had a dream about that too…"

"H-huh…?" she asked.

He scratched his head and concentrated. A few moments later, he frowned, "Nope. Nothing. I can't recall any more of that bullshit."

"Who cares anyway?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

Sera's eyes widened at that. Who cares…? She cared!

"But Heat! Don't you want to know about-"

"No. Why would I?" came his nonchalant reply, his eyes half-lidded with boredom.

"But-!"

"But nothing Sera. What happened to those bozos have nothing to do with us." he spoke knowingly, with absolute certainty.

"But…!"

"Nah…Thinking about that would give me a damn headache…" he said dismissively, shaking his head.

Why was she insisting so damn much?! Oh boy. He wasn't the biggest fan of the Temple or its teachings but he was decent enough to know and remember the basic teachings in subjects of transmigration and reincarnation.

That life was over. The karma that she and he carried had been their own, yes, and they had been carried over onto the next life, yes, but the sins that those bozos had committed were their own; likewise all of their actions and decisions.

That was a completely separate lifetime! True that it was them, per se, but not really. Things had changed. He wasn't that Heat anymore and Sera wasn't her any longer!

The road ahead now pointed out for them to live their lives…free of the past, and look onto the future…of their own making…

Sera held her tongue. She felt…disappointed. Didn't Heat care…? Wasn't he the least bit curious…? Now that she knew that he had had the same dreams and had mistaken it for a fragmented memory, she had been sure that it would be the perfect opportunity for he and her to have their…special talk…

But now, it would seem that he had dismissed the idea and no longer wished to speak of it…

"But Heat! Sera was in love with him there!" she blurted out. Yes. She was. She could vividly recall the dreams that she had had pertaining to that notion.

She had seen her and Heat together…hand in hand…At times it would be within a plain space…with nothing but eternal white. She would see the two of them kiss…and makes promises to one another…

And then…

If that wasn't enough to convince her of their relationship, she had begun to have more…intimate dreams…

She had borne witness to the love-embrace of the two…

Flashback

"_Heat…!" she moaned as she held onto him desperately…_

_The world had blurred past them…leaving them behind as it continued to spin on its axis, letting time go by…_

_Time itself had not waited and had abandoned the two lovers…leaving them to their passionate dance…_

_He said nothing but continued to grunt and groan away…moving within her world with reckless abandon. _

_Beads of sweat adorned his face…and his chest…only to fall on his lover's. _

_She let out a sucked breath as she felt her oblivion come into being. Her lover froze above her; his end had also come…and it had claimed him. She held him to her bare bosom as he came within her. _

"_Heat…I love you…" _

"_I love you…Sera…" he whispered in return as he calmed himself. _

End Flashback

Her whole body ignited as she recalled the passionate dream. But as she realized what she had told Heat and realized just what she had thought, her palms immediately flew to her mouth, as if to punish her treacherous lips and tongue.

Here, Heat turned to her with a raised eyebrow, noting the blush on her face and how she covered her lips with her palms. She what?

He had heard her though. "Who was what with whom?" he asked again, wanting her to repeat what she had said earlier. Whereas before he had wanted to dismiss the idea, now he wanted to rekindle the talk.

"Sera…" she breathed out slowly, "She…she liked him. Heat…" she said, shamefully.

Heat maintained his raised eyebrow, "And what does that have to do with you and me?"

"…"

She said nothing in reply. Wasn't it obvious!? She was already giving him all the signals and yet he was still as blind as a bat to it! What would it take?!

"It has nothing to do with you and me Sera." he said bluntly, "What happened in the past, happened there. That's all."

He knew what she was getting at. He wasn't stupid. She had brought that up to him for a reason. And he was going to find out what.

So, sticking to his pattern of behavior, he grinned at her. "Why? Wanna see if we're going to have the same fate?" he asked as he leaned close to her, his hands on either side of her.

She leaned back, her hands on his chest, and blushed, "N-no! Of-of course not…!"

Being mesmerized by her eyes, he slowly began to close his eyes, "Care to…find out…?"

She knew that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing. She had expected herself to react and fend him off…but instead, she had also began to lean towards him, slowly drawing her eyes to a close…

Their lips then met in a slow and gentle kiss…

The couple moaned as their tongues had battled for supremacy…Sera gasped as she felt herself meet her bed. A moment later, she had felt him on top of her, his hands on her face…

And like a passing daydream, their kiss had ended.

"Whoa…! What was…that…?" he asked, completely embarrassed.

He sat up and turned away, "Errr…yea…Sorry about that…"

Sera looked at him sadly. This was why she had wanted to talk to him about those dreams. Now, as he sat there, turning his face away, she realized that he was still in confusion with regards to his feelings…

And it was because of that confusion that the seeds of doubt began to grow within her bosom.

Was…the behavior of affection, the action of intimacy…and the sensation of fondness…emanating from him…? Or from the Heat of the past…?

Argilla was right. There was no getting around this.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She had played the sissy card long enough. She had hinted at him hard enough…She had been patient with him enough.

"Heat why did you kiss me?"

She had asked that question of him before. And before, he had told her a hurtful answer. Now, she had asked it again. Now, she was confident that he was going to give her a real answer…

She was confident.

"And please…be honest with me." she said gently, desperately.

Heat sighed; it was that question again…What was he to say now…?

If he said that he was in love with her…Then…wouldn't she take that as…weakness…?

"Sera…I better go…" he said, standing up, still not meeting her face.

Sera growled as she felt her heart beginning to break. He was running away again! He was being his pompous self again! Why can't he just tell her? Was that too much to ask? Was honesty too much to ask for?

He began to walk away from her but she wouldn't let him. No; not this time. There was no more running away! They had to settle this now!

"Don't run away Heat!"

He froze at her words and turned to face her, "I'm not running from anything Sera. I'm no coward."

Aa…

So that was it huh? He was…afraid…wasn't he…?

At that, Sera understood…She should've known. This was Heat after all…Her power-hungry, strength-obsessed lovable brute…

"Oh Heat…" she said gently, walking over to him, taking his hand in hers, "Why can't you just tell me…?" she asked, her eyes pleading with his.

Heat froze as he found himself locked within her gaze.

What should he say…? He didn't want to be…He didn't want to appear weak…

"I can't…" he told her sadly, his eyes swimming in utter honesty.

"Why not…?" she persisted, "Don't you trust me…?"

He sighed; if only she knew…

"Why?! Why can't you tell me!? Is it because you're confused?" she cried out, clenching her tiny hands into tiny fists, baring her teeth in irritation and desperation.

"Confused…?" he repeated; what was she talking about? There she was again pulling the same bemusing bullshit in his room! Why can't she just stop leading him around by the nose tell it to his face damn it!?

"Yes. Confused! This is exactly why I wanted to talk about those dreams Heat!" she half-yelled, her eyes burning his, "I wanted to know…your feelings about me! Are they yours!? Or…his…?" she asked, her tone reaching an all-time low whisper.

She looked away, her eyes brimming with tears.

Heat's heart stopped and the sensation of irritation had subsided. She…She was right. He had never really thought about it.

But she was wrong as well.

He wasn't confused…

"Sera," he began, his tone gruff. At that, her eyes quickly rose to meet his blood-red orbs. The look of utter resolve and cold strength sent an eerie wave throughout her body.

She was petrified and stupefied on the spot.

"I have nothing to do with that scumbag. He could've been a rapist or a pedophile…or a Karma Temple fanboy; I don't give a shit. My feelings are my own. They aren't his. And whatever his might have been, I don't give a damn." he stopped and took a step towards her. He grabbed her by her arms and leaned closer, his eyes never leaving hers, "Whatever I feel is my damn business. Don't you tell me that I'm confused."

Sera could say nothing as his eyes continued to hold her imprisoned, his powerful will bombarding the fragile fortress of her mind, willing it to surrender and admit defeat.

"You're the only one confused here Sera." he told her firmly before letting go, and taking a step back.

"…!" she gasped.

Her eyes widened as she realized the full implications of his words. A moment later, she could no longer bring herself to meet his gaze and there let her eyes meet the floor. He…was right…Why had she been so…involved with those dreams…?

Why did she even think that there was a chance of their past selves influencing their lives now…?

"You're right Heat." she admitted, "You're right…"

But then again, now what? He still had not answered her question.

He said nothing in reply and there began to walk away once more. Her mind spun and her body jerked forward, holding onto him, halting his movement, "Wait! You…you haven't answered my question!"

"What question…?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Why did you kiss me…?" she asked again, "What…what do you feel for me…? Am I…just a friend…? Are we just friends…? Or…do you want to be friends with…special privileges…?"

His eyes widened at that and he turned around, "What!? What the fuck have you been smoking!?" he thundered angrily, "I never said that!"

"Then just tell me!!" she yelled, "Please…" she finished in a humble plea, her eyes hanging on his desperately.

He sighed.

He can't hide any longer…

She had had him cornered…

And as he said to her before, he was no coward. Rejection or no, he had to face his fate now.

"Sera…Just think for a second. I…" he paused and looked away, "I…I can't declare my intentions to Serph of…asking for your hand…without anything to show for."

Her heart stopped, "W-what did you say…?"

He growled; there was no turning back now. He looked at her and there held her shoulders firmly, his eyes on hers intently, "I want to earn the right to marry you. I…I have to get Serph's approval for that…And I can't…do that, in this weakened state."

Sera's eyes widened, "Heat…Are you telling me…that you…you love me?"

He grunted and nodded, turning away.

"Heat…"

Now, she knew for certain that their feelings for one another were real, were their own…and had transgressed beyond all forms of mere friendship.

"And I don't want to hear it. I'm not good enough for you. So let's just drop it okay?" he said, a bit irritated.

He turned from her and started to walk away when he felt a pair of warm hands around his waist. He widened his eyes and then growled, "I don't need pity Sera."

She said nothing but just pulled herself to him, nuzzling her face against his back. A moment later, she spoke, "Oh Heat…I'm not pitying you…How many times do I have to tell you…? I…I only have your best interest in mind…I only want what's best for you…" she finished in a low, emotive whisper.

Heat's heart stopped and he stiffened as if he suffered from catatonic schizophrenia as he felt a warm body press against his from behind.

"W-what are you doing Sera…?" he asked, his tone cracking, his voice losing its tenacity.

"Heat…What I've really wanted to tell you…"

He could feel his heart thumping uncontrollably within his chest, beating against his ribcage as if it was going to burst out. He could feel his whole body rise in temperature as he continued to be imprisoned within her small but warm arms.

Wait! It was probably the other hives on his skin…

Drat.

"S-sera…Let go." he finished firmly, thanking his lucky stars that his voice had cooperated when the rest of his body did not.

His hands came to his waist, where her hands were intertwined and there held them, attempting to pry them from him. To his surprise, the petite woman whom he had protected all those times, the small girl that he had deemed weak was strong enough to repel his efforts.

"Heat…Don't. I don't want to let go." she told him meekly, innocently.

"Sera…This isn't right…"

"Heat…I love you…" she whispered.

He stiffened once more, "W-what…?"

She giggled, "You're not deaf! Don't make me repeat it!"

He was speechless…He had heard her all too clearly. It had always been his dream to hear such melodious and rhythmic words escape her lips…

And for once, unlike those times of late, the gods had not forsaken him and had granted him his wish…

His hands went for hers and there just held them in his…Neither spoke a word and was just content to be with one another's arms…

And then, like all fantasies, like all moments, had to come to an end.

Sera disentangled herself from him and he turned around in order to face her. He bent his face downwards in order for their eyes to meet. His red orbs fixed themselves on her gentle silver pools, scanning them meticulously for any sign of false truth…lies…of deceit…and worse of all, pity.

He had been mirthful and grateful to have found none.

So…did that mean that she really…did love him…?

"Sera…About…"

She shook her head, "I mean it…I love you…" Her eyes locked his in a loving yet firm gaze and there ensnared him completely like a deer caught in headlights, "That was why I wanted to talk about the dream…the dream of the past. I just want to know if…you know about that past."

He slightly narrowed his eyes at her, "I told you Sera; what had happened to those bozos in the past are left in the past. They don't have anything to do with you and me."

She smiled, "That…that is the response…that I've been wanting to hear…" As soon as she had finished, she had lunged herself at him once more and there nuzzled her face against his chest.

His words, though gruff and cold, had provided with the safety and warmth that she could ever hope for. It had been exactly what she had wanted to hear…

He was right…It had been foolish to have clung to the memories of the past the way she had done. She had been so preoccupied about worrying about what Heat's feelings might be that she had begun to lose perception of what it was she really wanted.

She had wanted to be with him; she had wanted to tell him how she felt. But because of her insecurities, the insecurities that she had built within herself, she had almost lost him. She had almost given up.

She had been too preoccupied with her fears of his rejection that she had failed to interpret the real motives behind his actions…

It was funny…really.

They had been in love with one another from day one and yet there they were running around in circles, never quite reaching the other…

And the cause of it?

Pure insecurities…

Well, now there was no more insecurity within her. Now, she could tell him whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

She loved him.

And she would tell him that again, again and again. She would never get tired of telling him that…

"Heat…I want to be with you…Always…"

He smiled, "Sera…"

"You don't have to say anything…" she said, assuring him. She knew how touch he was when it came to things of intimacy…He thought that it was a sign of weakness. Well, she could accommodate him. She didn't need his words to assure her that he loved her.

She had already felt his love from his actions. No words were necessary…

"No." he suddenly said, "I…I want to tell you. I erm…I love you…too…" he said, coughing a bit, not bringing himself to tell her completely. He tried his best and that was it! He wasn't an over-romantic like Romeo…but he deemed that it was progress…

Hopefully, she would appreciate his efforts.

"Heat…!" she giggled, "You're such a drama queen…!"

He grinned at her and said nothing. She smiled still and there looked at him with utter seriousness. Aside from that…there was something else that Heat needed to hear.

"Heat…"

"What?" he asked, his eyes now foregoing their prior look of passion, and now just…curiosity.

She sighed, "I don't want you to do those stunts anymore…They're dangerous."

"But…!"

She shook her head, "Heat, you are a very strong man. There…isn't a need to demonstrate it for me…Ever." She could see the doubt swimming in his eyes. He was looking at her intently, silently daring her to prove to him the truth in her previous statements.

She smiled and took his hand in hers and then rested his palm upon her beating heart, "You feel that…?"

He nodded but said nothing, just looking at where he hand was. Yes. He could feel the calm beating of her heart…

"My heart…beats only for you…My heart is calm…because I feel safe around you." she said in a gentle voice, smiling, "My heart…is calm…because it is within your strong hands that I had placed it. You have my complete trust…faith…and love…"

He sucked in a quick breath as her short lies came to an end, "S-Sera…" He didn't know what to say. His eyes immediately flew to hers…and within those calm and loving silver pools of hers, there laid not a trace of hoaxes or lies…

Only irrefutable and undeniable truth…

She continued to smile at him and there continued, "There's no need to prove to me your strength Heat…Because I have just seen the strongest side of you…and nothing could be stronger than that Heat…Nothing…"

At that, she enveloped him within her arms once more, sharing with him her warmth…

Heat sighed and said nothing more, just savoring the feel of her against him…

"Just to hear you say that you love me; that you want to be with me…Means the world to me…" she whispered within his chest.

He smiled a bit. He understood…

"So…" she began as she pulled away, her eyes pleading with his, "no more stunts…? Ne?" she asked gently.

He frowned; he didn't like it but he had no choice. He nodded, "I promise."

She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Heat…?" she said, completely pulling away from him.

"Yea?"

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad…" she said, casting her head down once more.

At that, his guilty feelings returned. He brought his hand to her chin and tugged her chin upwards so that their eyes met. And once they did, he smiled languidly, "Hey, what did I say? I said that I should be the one…to apologize…You had cared for me without asking anything in return…I am the one who is…ashamed. My behavior…was not becoming of an Embryon warrior."

She smiled at that, "I'm glad Heat…I'm happy that you understand."

He embraced her again and closed his eyes, sighing.

Oh he understood alright. In more ways than she could imagine. Her actions before him had served as an example. Her words at his room that day had opened his mind…and more importantly, his heart.

He had been cynical.

Yes.

Now that he thought about it, it was then that he realized that she had been correct. Yes. He had. Before, he cursed his weakness…But not anymore.

Why?

Because it wasn't weakness.

The acceptance of one shortcomings and the effort that he did to overcome them was true courage. The will to overcome the self was true strength.

And there, as he held the woman of his affections in his arms, protecting her, he had come to know of the real meaning of strength.

He had been strong enough to overpower his proud and pompous self. Before, there lurked a demon in his head and heart, urging him and plaguing him of thoughts of nothing but physical prowess…and the gaining of her approval.

But he realized now that he needed not do that.

He had already had her approval to begin with. He had always had. He had just been too stubborn and too cynical to understand.

He had mistaken all of her acts and words of kindness and affection as acts and words of malevolence, insult and pity.

Because of his inner demon, he had never come to look beyond and find the true meaning of her acts and words…

Not until fate had forced him to relinquish his tight grasp of the physical prowess that he had held oh so deeply…oh so proudly…

Before, he had thought that there had been a divine hand working against him as his assumptions about his strength had failed one after another and he had caught illness after illness.

Now, he still believed that. But he no longer believed that it was working against him. No. That divine hand was showing him the path. The true path.

It was showing the real meaning of strength…It was showing him _humility_.

And now, he could say that he had learnt quite a lot.

True strength came from within. It came from the heart and wasn't the result of endless training and endurance tests…It wasn't about having the most number of kills or who the best was with any weapon…

No.

True strength came from the heart.

True strength was the ability of one to see his faults and weaknesses; the ability to embrace such weaknesses…and strive to overcome them.

True strength was the ability to overcome one's self…

True strength was love.

Seeing that silence had pervaded the room, the two looked deeply within the other's eyes. A moment later, they leaned down and closed their eyes…

He kissed her as gently as he could, his arms snaking around her waist, bringing her closer and tighter against him. She moaned against his lips and he couldn't help but groan back in appreciation…

He explored her wet cavern slowly, happily, taking his sweet time to familiarize himself with her. He sailed within her mouth slowly, drinking in every bit of her, caressing her as softly and passionately as he could and all the while seeking out his soul-mate…

Aa…

A moment later, he had found her…

Her…the innocent partner of his dance…

He chuckled as he felt her be hesitant…He would just have to lure her out…won't he?

So…he did just that. He had lured her out…he had seduced her to become his…And a moment later, his perseverance had paid off…

She had joined him in his dance…

Sera clung to him tightly as she found herself kissing him in return; just as passionate, just as eager.

She had begun to feel lightheaded then…The rest of the world seemed to recede and crumble beneath her very feet…And she just didn't care. She was safe within his strong arms…

She was sure of it…

Heat could feel her against him all too well…His body began to heat up and he knew why. Letting him be completely reigned by his instincts and his carnal desire, he slowly backed the petite woman against him towards her bed.

She squealed against him as she tumbled on her bed with him on top of her.

At that moment, she broke the kiss.

His eyes, now veiled thickly with lust, stared at her face absentmindedly, "What is it…?"

"Heat…Erm…you're still sick!"

The world froze.

Was that the sound of glass shattering?

No. It had just been Heat's spirit being crushed.

Him…? Sick…?

He looked at her questioningly and she snorted, "You're still having quite the headache right? And the remnants of your chickenpox?"

The man on top of her pressed himself closer against her and let more of his weight sink on her and pouted, "No fair! I'm fine! Really…!"

She snorted again and pointed to his arm. He followed the accusing finger's trajectory and sweat-dropped, "Oh…right…"

With that realization, Heat abruptly got off of his newfound lover and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry man…Totally forgot…"

Sera rolled her eyes. She knew why.

Men were all the same.

'Pigs…'

She stood and so did he.

"What about Serph?" he asked, serious.

Sera laughed, "What about him?"

"About…the…"

Sera nodded, "Oh! That! Oh Heat! You didn't take him too seriously did you?"

Flashback

"_If anyone came near Sera, they'll have to go through me. No one will touch my sister!" Serph vowed resolutely, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. _

_He said nothing but just crossed his arms. _

_So, that was how it was eh? _

_He needed his approval. Well, no worries there. He'd get that approval one day! Just he wait and see! And then, Sera would realize how strong he was…and she'd decide to marry him too! _

"_Right Heat?" Serph asked. _

_Drat! He had better say something quick! _

"_Yea! Besides," he began with a sneer, "who'd come near her? She looks like a boy." _

_The two laughed, and Serph grinned, "I guess now you know why I always have her hair cut that short." _

"_Hey! I'm still here!" said a petite female voice. _

_The two males faced her and saw her anger-filled flustered face. They both sweat-dropped. Oh yeah. They almost forgot about her._

End Flashback

"…" Heat said nothing. What-don't she dare say that he had been wrong about that too!

She laughed as she saw his face. That had been an answer enough, "Heat! That was ten years ago! Hahahah…He was just kidding!"

Heat wouldn't say that. He had heard ugly rumors about the beaten-up cadets at the academy who all happened to be Sera's suitors. He sweat-dropped. Well, regardless, he shouldn't talk bad about Serph. After all, he was Sera's brother and still possessed the approval that he needed. Despite what Sera had said, he knew that he still needed to get the bastard's approval.

"Besides, you told me himself. This is between you and me. No one else is involved. Not Serph…Not the Heat and Sera of the past. Just the Heat and Sera of the present…" she said gently, her hand caressing his cheek affectionately.

He smiled at that, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" she trailed off.

Again, the two found one another within each other's arms.

A moment later, he pulled away and grabbed her by her hips, "So, best-friend, can…I kiss you?" he asked, grinning like an evil elf.

She snorted, "I don't think so. You're still ill. It's not advisable…I might catch something from you…"

He pouted at that.

She giggled, "It's nothing personal Heat. It's just that I don't want to get anything remotely resembling those…hives of yours…Those were…erm…"

He glared at her and dared her to continue.

She didn't dare though as she met his gaze with hers.

"Never mind."

He grinned.

"Besides," she giggled, "who'd take care of the nurse when she's ill ne?"

He bared his teeth as his grin widened, "Who else…? I would. I'd feed you…clean up after you…dress you and even bathe you. What do you say?" he asked seductively.

She leaned backwards and chuckled, "Maybe…But not until after you get better."

"But-!"

"No buts! We'll just have to wait until you're better again…And then, when that time comes…we could do whatever you want to do…" she said huskily.

Heat raised an eyebrow; he had never ever heard Sera speak to him in such a manner…

Well…

This might turn out to be fun after all…

He would just have to wait then.

"I'll hold you to that Sera."

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Mimi-chan, this was my attempt at a Multi-chaptered fic without lemons; something clean. **

**Hehehe…I suppose I failed in that regard no? Well…This fic is still relatively clean; right? LOL! This is as clean as I can go. Heheheh**

**Luv ya Mimi-channnn!!!!!!**


	9. Not Quite the Chickenfeed

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**A/N: Mimi-chan…I'm sooo sorry…I just couldn't help myself…Read A/N at the bottom of page after the you finish the chapter.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE and umm…ahem! LEMON! That's right! LEMON ALERT!**

**Chapter 9: Not quite the Chickenfeed**

It had been a week now since their revelation. It had been a week since his chickenpox had completely left him. He smirked at that. And his scabs? All but gone; not a trace of them was left on his skin…

He was back to the way he was before; strong and proud.

It had been a week now since the two had forged their relationship. Heat didn't want to admit it but Sera was right. He had told Serph of his intentions towards his sister…

Heat smirked.

_Flashback _

_The meeting had come to an end. Heat looked at his left and saw his partner chatting away with Argilla. He frowned; what could they be talking about that made them giggle uncontrollably like retards? _

_He shook his head, 'Women…' _

_Oh well. _

_He smiled a bit mentally though as he looked at Sera. She was carefree…He shook his head again. That wasn't what he was supposed to do! He could look and stare at her all he wanted at some other time! Right now, there were other things that needed his attention. _

_His head whipped to the side and there he saw just the man he wanted to talk to. _

_He took a deep breath. _

'_Well, here goes nothing…' he thought._

"_Heat?" _

_He blinked and looked at his side, "Sera." he deadpanned, "What is it?" _

_She smiled, "Heheh…Um, Argilla and I are going to visit the new recruits. Um…I'll see you later…?" she asked hopefully. _

_He nodded, "Alright."_

_It would seem that Sera wanted to say something more…but she hesitated. And in the end, she merely nodded and walked away. _

_Heat was aware though. He felt it too. He just wanted to embrace her and kiss her senseless…But he couldn't. _

_No. _

_It wouldn't be right. _

_He had not told Serph yet. Besides, he couldn't very well do that in the Strategy Room! He internally scoffed at that. _

'_Or could I…?' _

_He shook his head for the third time; he was getting sidetracked again! He stared at the space in front of him and looked for the silver-haired man. Aa…He and Gale had just finished their talk…_

_Well, he would wait until the room was vacated…And then…_

"_Heat. What's on your mind?" a stoic voice asked calmly, rousing him from his thoughts. _

_Heat blinked and was met with cool silver eyes. _

_That was fast…_

"_Serph. We have to talk." he said numbly. _

_The silver-haired man nodded, "I gathered that. What about?" _

_Here, Heat could feel the onset of tension. What was he to say…!? He couldn't very well say "Serph, I'm in love with Sera. I want to marry her." That would be too sissy-ish and way too out of character for him! And on the other side of the coin, he couldn't really say "I want your sister." _

_Oh man…_

_But then again…_

'_Argh!' he internally shouted, 'Just say it damn it!' _

"_Serph, Sera and I have decided to pursue a relationship." he deadpanned. There. That sounded better. Right…? True, that he didn't specify what sort of relationship but he gathered that Serph wasn't that dense. Right…? _

_The man in front of him blinked, "…" _

_The second ticked by and Heat was getting anxious. What was supposed to happen now? Would Serph challenge him to a fight? _

'_If he would, then bring it! I'd kick his ass so hard…' he thought with deadly-accurate promise. _

_Heat stood there in total disbelief as the silver-haired man said nothing but just walked passed him. Heat gritted his teeth and immediately turned around to follow the man, and spoke harshly, "Hey! We're not through!" _

_The man shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at him with the same bored expression, "I already know that you're interested in Sera Heat. I'm not blind." _

_Heat was taken aback; so he knew? All along…? _

_Serph closed his eyes and shook his head, "I've nothing against it…But one thing though…" _

"…_?" Heat narrowed his eyes in expectance. What did Serph want? _

"_Just don't make her cry Heat." he said with a chilling voice as he slowly opened his silver eyes; those eyes that were as cold as his tone, piercing his flaming orbs. _

"_If you do, I'll gut you and let you eat your own entrails." _

_With that, Heat found himself alone. _

_He then grinned and scratched his head, "Well, that went well." _

End Flashback

Heat stretched his limbs. He had just been from a warm bath and was preparing for bed. His shift at the towers that evening had ended quite early. He really couldn't complain.

He was already in his robes when a soft knock on his door was heard. He raised an eyebrow. Who could that be?

He scoffed as he thought that it might be a prospective assignment.

He walked over to his door and spoke gruffly, "Yea? What do you want?"

"Heat…It's me…" said a petite female voice from the other side.

Heat blinked and wasted no time in letting her in.

She smiled at him as she walked into his room, "Hey Heat. Are you busy…? I didn't mean to intrude…"

Heat sucked in a quick breath before releasing it, "Busy? No. I'm not."

She smiled and he grinned. He walked over to her and grasped her by her arms, "Say…now that you're here…"

She giggled and placed a palm over his lips as he leaned down on her, attempting to kiss her, "Later Heat!"

He groaned as his lips met with her soft palm and straightened himself. Sera let her palm leave his lips and there she saw a cute little pout on his lips.

"Aww…I promise I'll make it up to you." she said, "But right now, I have to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked as he took a step back.

She giggled again and took him by the hand, leading them to his bed where they both sat, facing each other, "Argilla told me this afternoon that you had a talk with Serph today. She wouldn't say what it's about so…I got a little curious…" she finished with her eyes twinkling at his.

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "Yea. I talked to Serph…But it's nothing major. I just told him something."

Sera leaned in closer to him, "What did you tell him?"

"What did Argilla say?" he countered; answering her question with another question.

Sera frowned; why couldn't he just tell her?

Sheesh!

"Hm? Nothing. That's the whole point! So…what did you tell him…?"

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. Just guy stuff."

Sera frowned further. Guy stuff…? Oh she knew about guy stuff alright. There were only a few things that guys talked about; guns, sports, drinks and women. And she was sure that she didn't like any of those topics. Nope; most especially the last one.

Heat saw the distress in her and immediately felt guilty. Well, there was no harm in telling her; after all, it involved her. But still…she wouldn't get the information for free…He grinned evilly within.

Last time, she had teased him and had left him with squat! She had used his illness to push him away! Well, this time, he had something she wanted. This time, he would be the one doing the teasing…

She had given him nothing but chickenfeed last time…

Now, it was payback.

"I could tell you…" he said with his fingers on his chin, his eyes on a random wall, in wistful thought.

"…!" she half-gasped, leaning towards him, "You will…?"

He nodded and looked at her and there grinned, "Yes. But for a price…"

She snorted and crossed her arms, "Really…? Then, no thanks…I'll just persuade Argilla to spill the beans…"

Heat was panicking within; she was turning the tables on him! He had to do something fast.

"Are you sure you could…? Argilla is sworn to the code of silence…After all, if she were to tell you anything, she would've already told you…Unless Serph doesn't want you to know…And if that's the case, you're barking up the wrong tree." he finished with a laugh.

Sera frowned, "Just tell me Heat."

"For a price Sera."

"…" she said nothing but just glared at him. His grin widened, "Come on…It's not that expensive you know…"

"…"

She still said nothing.

"Just a kiss." he told her with hopeful eyes. It was strange for Sera to see him in that way though. His face and his lips were set onto a malicious grin but his eyes…his eyes had borne a completely different emotion. It contained hope.

"A kiss…?" she repeated.

He nodded, "Just a kiss."

She looked at him skeptically for a moment before conceding to his demands. She leaned in towards him and closed her eyes as he did as well. A moment later, their lips were sealed in an amorous kiss.

She moaned and clung to him tightly, her hands grasping fistfuls of his robe in her hands as she felt him pull her closer against him…Their chests were then pressed together and she shivered a bit in his arms as he continued to kiss her passionately yet gently…

She then felt herself being lowered slowly…A moment later, she was on her back on his bed while he lay on top of her, continuing to hold her luscious lips prisoner.

Sera moaned against him as his hands began to roam her body, slipping past her gray uniform…peeling them slowly from her. She could feel her skin beginning to be ignited as his fingers trailed fiery touches on her skin…Her heart beat frantically as she felt totally detached from the world…knowing only of the sensations that he gave her…

Sensations of fantasy…enchantment…and the searing flames of passion…

She snapped out of her daze as her mind had momentarily focused, penetrating the thick veil of illusionary enchantment that Heat had on her. She pushed at him and spoke against his mouth. This wasn't fair!

He had said that it was just for a kiss right!?

Her meek little hands went for his firm and muscled chest and pushed at him but the more she pushed, the harder he held on…

She tried to speak but his lips and tongue had not allowed her to. She growled as she was losing her patience…

But then…at that time, she didn't even notice that he had already freed her body from its confines and was only in her thin undergarments. As his hands touched her…it was then that all forms of protests died within her…

Heat had finally let her swollen lips a moment's rest as he trailed kisses along her jaw and then down to her neck where his lips had settled…

She held onto him desperately and gripped his robes tightly and gasped as her lover had bitten her neck, severing some small capillaries within the skin…The pearly white skin of her neck where he had bitten her had been torn…letting the crimson liquid within to train down…

She sucked in a quick breath as she perceived a slight pressure…She realized then that it had been him sucking her blood.

"H-Heat…!" she squealed.

He chuckled and let his hands cease their wandering only to settle on her hips, straightening her squirming body.

He then touched her legs and pulled them apart, nestling himself in between them…comfortably…

Her touch against him was exquisite…She was a seasoned soldier…yes…but her skin was unlike any other that he had touched…Her skin was still smooth…soft…spotless…It was perfect. From there, his hands had begun to travel upwards and found her brassiere. His hand slipped behind her and unclasped it.

Sera's heart thumped as she realized what was going on. But she wasn't frightened. She was…anxious…She waited on every movement that he made.

She could feel the aura of want and longing emanating from her partner…but it wasn't just from him that it emanated…She knew that she had felt the same.

She had forgotten everything about the talk that he had had with Serph…All that had been lost now as she found herself within another plane of existence…A plane of existence where only Heat and she were personified…

She gasped again as she felt the cold slap of the chilly air within his room…But she wasn't left unprotected for long as she perceived the warm and wet feeling on her chest. She pressed her head against the pillows and moaned loudly as Heat took her budding pink peak within his mouth…

Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer and tighter against her as he continued to suckle her. His other hand came to knead her unattended breast, earning him a strangled breath from his imprisoned angel…

Yes…he held her prisoner…She knew only of his touches…only of his kisses…

Her mind was in complete shambles…all forms of logic and reasoning thrown into the maelstrom of pure passion…of pure sensation; sensations that she had never before known to have existed. Sensations that she had never before known that she could ever perceive…

Well, that was why he had existed in this world…He lived so that he may take her hand and guide her through those bemusing sensations…those alluring sensations…

She gasped again, her eyes widened, her mouth hanging agape as she found unauthorized entities within her tight passage. She clawed him as hard as she could as she felt uncomfortable, "Heat…That hurts…!" she squealed.

His lips, now situated back on her neck, abandoned her skin momentarily and looked at her. Sera blushed as she saw a hungry look upon him that she suddenly lost her voice. She winced again however as the intruders within her traveled further within her, "Heat…! Please…!"

He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead, "It doesn't hurt…Just take it easy Sera…"

"But…!"

"You told me that you trust me…That your heart is in my hands…Please trust me now…Please Sera…Please…" he lowly pleaded, his eyes containing nothing but blatant truth.

Sera read him like an open book and knew that he hid nothing…She nodded then and closed her eyes, pulling him to her so that she may embrace him, feeling his warmth as the intruders invaded her…

She moaned…and a moment later, she felt the feeling of uncertainty and fear subside…Now, there was only pleasure…

She bucked her hips towards his direction as his fingers thrust within her wildly. Her heart raced uncontrollably as she felt nothing pleasure within his arms…

A moment later, a moment of sheer tranquility was invoked. She lost her voice; she lost herself…in her oblivion…

She moved her lips but no sound left her lips.

Heat smirked as he saw her lips move…He was even more pleased as she had uttered his name without sounds…

At that, he pulled his fingers out of her. It would break the spell…

"Heat…!!" she screamed.

He laughed inwardly; he knew it…

She panted and closed her eyes, calming herself. That was…that was beyond a doubt, the most amazing thing that she had ever experienced in her life…

She opened her eyes and saw that her lover smiled at her, "Hey…are you okay…?" he asked gently, lightly touching her sweat-adorned face. She smiled back, lovingly, and nodded slowly, "Heat…Thank you…"

He chuckled and got off of her, "Anytime."

She raised an eyebrow and sat up, taking his blanket with her, preserving her modesty, "Heat…? Where are you going?"

He smiled sadly, "Hm…? Oh, aren't you going back to your room…? I knew that I asked for a kiss…I'm sorry that things got out of hand…"

Here, Sera's heart skipped a beat; he was saying sorry…But then again she didn't care…She looked at him and noticed that he was folding her uniform neatly.

"Heat…"

"Eh?" he asked turning to her, ceasing his movements, "Sera?"

He felt the wind knocked out of him as he found his timid and gentle lover tackle him. He was taken aback by her newfound sense of urgency…Within moments, he found himself totally unclothed, his angel now turned succubus hungrily kissing him, straddling him.

He smirked against her lips; he could get used to this side of her.

His smirk was suddenly wiped off from his lips as he felt her small hand on his manhood, gripping him tightly, massaging him gently.

Her lips had left his and were on his chest, trailing butterfly kisses on his skin. He let out a labored breath, "Sera…"

Sera felt him stiffen against her hand…and she was glad. It was time that she repaid him for everything that he had done for her.

Heat gritted his teeth and there felt his release. He closed his eyes then as he fathomed nothing but insane bliss…

Yes…bliss…

He slowly opened his eyes as he felt her body missing…Her warmth was no longer there. His eyes widened as he saw that she had taken him in her mouth and had drunk every last drop of him.

His face reddened as much as his hair. She needn't do that!

Wait…

How'd she know anyway…!?

Even if he had experienced his release, Heat knew that his blood had still to calm down. It was still surging furiously within his veins…Like a storm in the tropics, it was wreaking havoc in his system with reckless abandon. He looked at the woman before him as she rose from where she knelt. Her eyes were innocent…and meek…And although she said nothing, he knew what she was saying within.

She was gazing at him with utter hope in her eyes. She was asking him if she did good or bad…

He chuckled at that; even at the stage of intimacy, she still possessed her innocence…That untarnished innocence.

At that thought, a powerful electrical jolt surged within his veins and there reached his manhood.

"Sera…" he breathed out as he sat up, grasping her arms…

He took the time to look her over and he wasn't disappointed. She was the most beautiful woman in his eyes…Her skin was glistened in sweat and because of that, it glowed…She had a tinge of blush on her face, and her eyes were half-lidded. Her soft and silky ebony hair, no matter how short, framed her face delicately, letting him see the innocence that she had within. She was biting her lower lip, probably uncertain of what to feel or how to behave as she found herself the unwanted receiver of his eyes' scrutinizing gaze…

He chuckled at that. She was just too cute.

From her face, his gaze meandered to her neck…It was long and spotless…She had a long and elegant neck; just like a swan…He grinned as he saw the red mark on her skin. Aa…his handiwork…

She wore it perfectly…

From there, his eyes meandered still…Her chest was endowed. God had graced her with such gifts…She was lucky indeed. Her breasts were ample and round; one in perfect proportion with the other. And there, in each center of the two peaks lay in pride her nipples tinged in the shiest and most alluring shade of pink.

He licked his lips in appreciation…and in hunger.

Hunger that he had felt only for her…

Her waist was tiny…and her hips told him what he needed to know. She would be a perfect mother one day…

Yes…

She would be the mother of his children…And only his children.

Her legs were long, creamy…strong…and yet they were weak in comparison to him. Yes. She was a soldier; proud and strong…but before him, she was a woman…She was vulnerable against him…

But she needed not fret; he would be her shield. He would be her protector and her preserver…

At that, another wave of agonizing electrical jolt surged through him. No; he couldn't hold himself back any longer…

He gripped her tighter and switched their positions. He earned a gasp from her as he made her to lie on the bed, on her back as he hovered above her, looking intently into her eyes, "Are you just teasing me Sera…?" he asked; his voice sad and pleading…desperate.

Sera blinked, "Teasing…?"

He lowered himself onto her and let her feel his desire as his manhood pressed itself against her thigh, "Feel that…?"

She gasped as she felt his stiff and engorged manhood against her and meekly nodded.

He shook his head and closed his eyes for but a moment before opening them once more, "Feel what you do to me Sera…This is what you do to me…" he said with a cringe, pain etched onto his facial features.

Sera's heart quickened, "Heat…I would never tease you…I'm here Heat…I'm here…" She reached out for his face and caressed it lovingly, "I'm not going anywhere…"

His eyes widened for a moment; did she mean what he thought she meant…? His eyes searched hers. She smiled at him and nodded, "I'm here for you…for as long as you want me…Heat…" she trailed off.

He smiled weakly and shook his head, willing the rest of his body to cooperate, to hold his raging desires at bay, "Sera…God knows how much I just want to make you mine…But…I won't. I won't if you don't want me to." he spoke through gritted teeth.

Sera smiled at him, "Oh Heat…" she then giggled, "You're such a drama queen. I do want you…I want you as much as you want me…So please…"

His heart stopped as she touched him once more, "Please Heat…"

He smiled, "Thank you."

Again, he kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers gently…teasingly…

Sera, being lost within his kiss, snapped back awake as she felt her legs being drawn apart. She aided him in his feat and shifted her body accordingly as he got comfortable in between her legs.

She gasped against his mouth as she felt him enter her. Her fingernails dug into his skin furiously, seeking retribution as her flesh within had been torn…

At that moment, her tears trickled down her cheeks. He was tearing her apart…

"Heat…" she whispered as his lips left hers…

She held him close to her, feeling nothing but happiness…She smiled as she continued to cry within his arms. Now, he and she were one…

They were sealed together…

She sighed as he eased himself within her completely…No space was left…The whole of her had been filled…

He fitted her perfectly…Yes…He was made for her.

Heat blinked and pulled away. He looked at the woman beneath him, "Sera…? You okay…?"

She nodded, "Uh huh…"

He was glad. He waited for a moment longer, letting her adjust to him. He felt warm and wet and he knew that it had been her crimson blood. He was ecstatic…He had had this dream for God knows how long…

And now, it had become a reality. She had become his…

He felt guilty though as he knew that he was taking away her innocence. But she had given herself to him…She wanted him the way he wanted her…He vowed that when the sun rose, he would preserve whatever innocence she would possess…

He wouldn't allow her to be tainted any more than by how much he was tainting her this night…

He nodded at her as he received her signal to continue. He moved within her, slowly at first and then picking up his tempo as the seconds ticked by.

The envious moon and the jealous clouds could do nothing but wallow in their spite for the two lovers within the room as they peeked through the window…The air within had gone stale and nothing but their primal screams and primordial moans pervaded their plane of existence…

Carnal desire had reigned supreme…

Their eyes were fixed upon one another's as their dance got even wilder. Sera bucked her hips in matching his insane thrusts and she felt herself soar into the sky with him…

Her love and desire for this man knew no bounds…

She let out a cry as she felt her nirvana exemplify right before her eyes…And there, she saw him, holding out his hand to hers, asking her to accompany him…

Accompany him in nirvana…? She smiled at him, at the vision, and took his hand. The two had walked into nirvana…together.

"Heat…!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"…Sera…!" he grunted burying his face at the crook of her neck to muffle himself.

Yes…They had reached nirvana together…She felt warm all over as his seed surged within her furiously, running freely. He collapsed on her and she caught him with open and waiting arms…

Again, her tears started to pool within her eyes, "I love you Heat…"

He smiled against her skin, "Yea…I love you too Sera…"

xxxxx

"I told Serph about us." Heat spoke calmly, his eyes fixed onto the ceiling while he held the bare petite woman against him.

She blinked. What was he saying…?

Oh that.

She had almost completely forgotten about that!

"Oh…" was all she said. That was it!? Man…Who cared about that issue anyway?! Sheesh…

Heat blinked, "What; you were the one who wanted to know."

She raised her head that rested on his chest and looked at him, "Well, yea. But I thought you spoke to Serph about something else."

He sneered, "Like what?"

She snorted, "Like another assignment."

Oh right. Man…Now that he thought about it, he could've asked Serph for an assignment; like covert ops or…something!

Sera saw how his eyes dilated and she immediately knew that he was lost within his own world. She frowned and there hit him on his arm.

"Hey!" he protested, angrily, "What was that for?" he asked in feigned anger.

She straddled him and there looked down on him, "You had better not be thinking of asking him Heat. We have enough duties as it is!" she whined.

He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something that she wasn't able to hear.

"What was that Heat? I didn't catch that." she said, her glare intensifying.

"You promised me no more stunts!" she whined.

At that, Heat looked at her and saw that she was starting to cry. He began to panic, "Oh…Erm, right…Oh yea…Heheh…Who said anything about stunts…? And who ever said that I was going to ask the bastard for another assignment…?"

"Promise…?" she asked with her eyes widening, like two large plates, her lips protruding, quivering like a child who had lost her candy, overall making her look like a begging puppy.

Heat's heart skipped at beat at seeing her face. Who could resist such a face? He nodded, "I promise."

She giggled and embraced him, resting her head on his chest once more.

"So, up for another round…?" he asked naughtily.

She snorted, "Goodnight Heat…"

"I guess that's a 'no' then." he spoke with disappointment.

"That's a 'no-no'." she responded.

"Why…?" he whined.

She chuckled, "It's quite late Heat. Besides, I don't want you to get sick again. Having not enough sleep could get you nasty diseases you know. And you'd have to face my chicken soup again!"

He stiffened at that and she grinned evilly; too bad he couldn't see her. Although he didn't mind the chicken soup, it was the other things about being sick that he didn't like…

And it could be surmised to one word; eww. Was that even a word? Well, he didn't care. All that he knew was that being sick was being eww. And he didn't want that. His thoughts drifted to his puss-filled rash and he shivered.

Sera chuckled; it looked like he got the message.

Diseases from not having enough sleep…

He didn't want to believe her…but he knew that he must. When he didn't, like before, he had misfortune upon misfortune! He couldn't let that happen again! He couldn't let himself contract another illness!

And so, he took her advice, "Okay then Sera…Goodnight…"

She giggled, "Goodnight Heat. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

And speaking of diseases…He remembered his chickenpox…and his hives…There was just a question that Heat couldn't help but ask…

"Sera…?" he asked as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, tapping her awake.

"Hn…? What is it Heat…?" she asked, slightly groggy; she was just starting to get sleepy! What did he want now?

He blushed; too bad she couldn't see it.

"Do you…think that…I…I'm…ugly…?" he asked, whispering the last word.

"What?"

He blushed harder and cleared his throat, "Erm…do I…Am I…attractive…?"

At this, Sera couldn't help but laugh. He was asking her…this sort of question!? She wanted to burst out laughing at his face; but she couldn't do that. He had asked that question in a serious tone. This meant a lot to him…

She raised her head from where she lay and looked at him in the eyes, "Oh Heat…You're the most attractive man in the world…"

He smiled…but then it faded and turned into a frown, "You're just saying that because you want to shut me up."

"That's not true!" she said, defending herself.

Well; it was a half-truth. She really did mean it! He was a sexy fox! He was truly attractive! But at the same time, at that late hour, she really wasn't in the state of mind to be appreciating his physical attributes. She just wanted some sleep!

She sighed as she saw doubt within him. Oh well. She supposed that she could postpone her trip to dreamland for a few more minutes and put her dragon to sleep before drifting off to slumber herself.

She looked at him, "Heat…" she began, touching his cheek, "You do look good…You're handsome…with a gorgeous body…You're strong…and gentle at the same time."

She sighed again as she saw that there was still an ounce of doubt and skepticism in his eyes, "Heat, you are the sexiest man in the Junkyard."

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off and kissed him instead.

That shut him up.

His hands went for her waist and encircled it, pressing her closer against him.

'Hm…The sexiest man in the Junkyard eh…?'

Granted, that it wasn't the title that he had originally contended for, but he supposed being called the "Sexiest Man in the Junkyard" did sound a little bit better than "Strongest Man in the Junkyard".

He chuckled as his partner protested, "Mn! Enough! Get to bed!" she growled angrily.

Well…He was trying to pull a fast one on her. But it would seem that she was faster than him…

'This time…! But there would be other times…' he grinned evilly.

And so, for the second time that night, he bade her goodnight. But she didn't reply and instead, she snorted, "Shut up Heat!"

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N:**

**Mimi-chan: I hope that you had enjoyed this…even if just a little. Well…Erm, I am quite aware of what I had said in the first chapter… I know I said no lemons…But…eh…I couldn't help it. **

**Actually, the 8th chapter was supposed to be the last…But the day before, I had this epiphany! It told me to put a lemon and it showed me where to put it and how and it showed me how to end the fic appropriately. **

**Hehehehehe. Oh well. This is my attempt at a multi-chaptered clean fic. **


End file.
